Beautiful Disaster:Pt 2 of Twilight Mirrors
by Bacio83
Summary: AU: Last year Bella met and fell in love with Edward Cullen, became best friends with Alice Cullen and learned of Jacob's 2nd nature. Now as her two worlds collide, she learns how to juggle love, friendship and the dangers of both.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is a continuation and last installment of Twilight Mirrors, part one is titled Ripple Effect. I would also like to give a special thanks to my best friend and awesome editor, Jerilynn, (If you would like to inquire her for editing skills drop me a pm) Thank you for all your hard work, inspiration, shoulder and the occasional kick in the pants!

**Twilight Mirrors: Beautiful Disaster**

Prologue

Nothing could have ever prepared me for what was happening. I watched as the people that were the most important to me, left to protect our way of life. Esme held me back as I fought to go with them. I would have only been a hindrance, but still. The fear of loosing both Edward and Jacob made me shake with dread. I felt helpless, scared, and full of foreboding. I knew in the deep recesses of my heart, that this wasn't going to end well.

1. Jacob

2. Alpha

3. Hidden Desires

4. Dark Strangers

5. Thelma and Louise

6. Boys Will Be Boys

7. The Graveyard Shift

8. What Came First?

9. Bonding

10. Let's get together

11. Freak Out

12. Man Down

13. My three Dads

14. Half and half

15. Man Down

16. Better Left unsaid

17. She's having a baby

18. More than Meets the eye

19. Pickles and ice-cream

20. Endgame

21. Rebirth

Epilogue


	2. Chapter 1: Jacob

**Chapter 1: Jacob**

Humans are believed to be the most intricate beings on earth. We are able to create art, poetry and weapons of mass destruction. Animals in their own right are viewed as inferior, the lower level of the food chain. However, with every rule there are exceptions. Some animals have been revered, cats, cows, eagles and even wolves. My people happen to come from a long line of wolves. They have been shape shifting since the time of The Great Betrayal. Nevertheless, even if I wanted to think about why my bones were on fire beneath my skin, I could not. The legends that I used to laugh at had sucked me in. I was a player in the circle. The odd part about it was, to the tribe this was normal. There had been some things to get used to of course. My heart would beat faster, my core temperature was at a nice one hundred and three point seven and occasionally I felt like rolling in the mud. My one constant was Bella. She was a true best friend no matter how I tested her.

Like every year, time did not stop because I was changing. Summer was on its way out and school was approaching again. It felt good to have these constants. I could immerse myself in school hang out in Forks if I needed to. The nights were getting shorter and lately it seemed like the whole world was watching me. I had only two things that took me away from La Push, Bella and the Cullens. It was odd that I found being in the company of vampires so comforting. My nature rallied against me a few times, but, after a while even the extreme sweet pungent odor and the way my spine burned to flip subsided. That was the affect the Cullens had on me. My nature begged for release. Vampires smelled like the perfume counter at Macys that my mother loved to frequent. What humans found exhilarating made my kind flip out. However, it was a fight, and one which I had been determined to win.

I jumped up to Bella's window, leaping quickly with ease and fell on all fours. My landing was not as graceful as I had hoped. Bella stirred, her human eyes searched the darkness. It no longer surprised me when my senses went into overload. Sometimes I forgot with Bella that she was still running on normal.

"Jake?" she questioned rubbing the sleep from her eyes. With a quick flick she turned her reading light on. The room exploded in light but, for Bella the soft thirty watt bulb barely illuminated the room

"Sorry to wake you. I'm just waiting for Edward to meet me. He's hunting right now so I'm covering for a bit."

I laughed at myself turning Bella's way. She seemed saddened. When my gaze fell upon her the moonlight caught my eyes and her breath hitched.

"Your eyes Jake!" she stammered as I sat down on Edward's seat deflated.

I felt a tinge of embarrassment. My eyes reflected any light like an animal, my hair became thicker, my senses keener. Still, I was different from my best friend and that drift freaked me out.

"It's been like that since last week. The pains are more intense too. Any day now Bella, I'm going to be an Other and I'm scared," I admitted keeping my eyes down.

"What does Edward say?" she asked. This had become her standard question when I let her in.

Bella had been different since I got closer to her fiancée. Firstly, she hated when I called him that but, there was something else, jealousy perhaps. Bella was used to sharing me with the guys on the Reservation. But Edward was someone different. I could see myself becoming good friends with him. He had an easy way of getting close to you, but, lately, I think Bella regretted the two parts of her life colliding.

"Pretty spooky huh? It's just a part of the flip but on the upside you can spot me on the side of the road." I laughed at my own joke, sighing as I laid back deeper into the cushioned chair.

"That's not funny Jacob," she pouted sitting up in bed fully awake now.

"Alright then, let's discuss something that is funny. How are Rosalie and Emmett doing?" Bella shrugged at my question. Patiently, I waited to hear the news on the recently departed couple.

"Rosalie keeps sending me little things from Paris and Brussels." She blushed and I knew there was more to the story.

"Really? Like what little things?" I prodded a smirk rising, Bella shook her head uncooperative.

"Don't worry about it Jake," she spat and it was just the right amount of enticement I needed.

My nose tilted towards the ceiling, sniffing the air around me. There were distinct smells everywhere, Bella's parents, he perfume and shampoo. A different scent began to take shape as I meandered away from the window sill. I could smell Rosalie and Emmett in her room. The scents wafted from the closet. I was too fast for my best friend as I made my way to the other side of the room. My eyes were keener now. I could see in the dark just as well as I once could in the day. Smells and sounds filled in any gap that my eyes left out. As I held up four boxes Bella gasped.

"Come on Jake put those down," she cried. I lifted them above her head, opening the top gift box with ease. She jumped trying to pry them from my hands.

I let her get one box when the silky contents touched my skin.

"Lingerie?" I chuckled dropping another box as Bella scoffed annoyed.

"Look she's just trying to be nice," Bella explained but the laugh had already

started as the small lacy garment stayed clasped in my fingers.

"Jacob Black don't be a perve. Hand those over!"

Her anger only made me laugh louder. Bella grabbed the last box and then tore the underwear from my hands. I was too weak with laughter to fight her anymore.

"What does she think Bells? Rosalie is worse than I thought. As if Edward could ever be…"

I stopped to think about Edward for a minute. Underneath that cool exterior he was still a teenaged guy just like me. In the end, could some silky underwear really make him falter? The idea both grossed me out and angered me. Bella was like my sister. It was one thing to consider marriage and being turned. I was still trying to justify Bella becoming a vampire. The idea that she may be with Edward before then made me cringe.

"Just drop it Jake," she said in a huff tossing the boxes back in the closet.

Thoughts were racing and I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "Edward would never put you in any danger Bella. So whatever it is you girls are planning…"

She turned on me with fury. And my best friend, despite her little frame made me step back.

"That's none of your business. And besides, I'm older than you Jacob. I'm engaged to him for God's sake. If and when I decided to do whatever with Edward, I don't need your permission okay?" She slammed the closet doors and then stopped hoping she hadn't awakened her parents.

With a quieter tone Bella took a deep breath before continuing.

"Look while I appreciate that you care, it's a sensitive subject for me. And just because Rosalie sends me underwear doesn't mean anything." She turned away from me. Her anger was subsiding as I followed her back towards the window.

We were silent for a while waiting for Edward to return. Finally, when I heard him approach, I looked to Bella, who was trying to fall back asleep unsuccessfully.

"Look, I worry about you all the time. Just like I'm sure you worry about me.

Don't take it the wrong way Bella but, Edward and I aren't like normal guys.

We're stronger and… we are just different okay. So don't think that Edward can be just like Mike Newton or Tyler. It's just not going to happen."

She didn't look up but I knew she heard me. Her heart picked up speed as I jumped down to meet Edward who stood waiting on the cold grass.

"What was that about?" he asked. I gave a shrug walking towards the woods.

"Never mind let's just get this done. They're waiting and I can't keep them out for much longer."

My mind ached from the walls I had put up. It was Alice and Edward who taught me how to shield the connection from the pack. Slowly I was able to build the barriers but only for short amounts of time. I would never be fully broken from them, not as long as I was a member of the pack. Being a part of the pack meant our minds were linked, like short radio waves but only one channel. At first I thought it was great but, lately with all my sneaking around there were some trust issues.

"Think you can keep up?" I joked with Edward as we neared the woods. Our feet crunched on the dried leaves.

"I was just about to ask you the same," he joked as we took off into the woods.

My head throbbed as all the voices flooded in. This was something between Edward and I that we had in common. He knew what it was like to hear other's thoughts; the good and the bad. While my connection was to the pack, his was to the world. We turned with the wind cutting through old man Connor's field, before stopping outside of La Push.

Edward stopped on a dime while I ran past the divider, reaching out for a line. Their voices were soft, subdued and far away. I swore under my breath before looking at Edward. We were at least five minutes late on purpose, hoping, despite our doubts, that Sam would show. I didn't want to look at Edward. To see his disappointment was too much to bear.

"Sam isn't going to budge," I commented, breaking the silence.

"We knew it would not be so easy, this is a minor setback Jake," he replied smiling politely.

"Damn it, why is he so bullheaded? He's waiting for me, watching my every move. I know they want me to lead the pack, but, how can they ask that of me, if they won't even give this a chance?"

I was beyond annoyed. The anger of embarrassing my friends, and now me, was too much to hold in.

"We should give them a few more minutes and then try again later," Edward offered the sadness evident in his voice.

"All this work, the writing of the treaty, and getting all the wording right. At least they could have showed. There is no diplomacy with Sam. He has no idea how to lead the pack."

"Maybe that is because he is not supposed to lead," my friend interjected a smirk visible on his face.

"Well that's obvious now isn't it?" I spat shaking my head. Anger was building within me the longer the pack took to show.

Both of us leaned across from one another against a tree, our arms were crossed as we waited for those who wouldn't come.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going back to the Rez and if I have to drag those guys out here I will."

I pushed off the tree as Edward mirrored me, his hands raised in a calming manner.

"I do not think it is in our best interest to force the matter," he calmly advised. His wisdom was one of his annoying quirks.

"Well I can't just sit here and waste my time…"

We both relaxed again. The silence was deafening as I itched to talk to Edward about Bella.

"Yes?" he asked reading my thoughts.

"You wouldn't… You know?" I inquired as Edward's arms tightened protectively around his torso.

"I assumed you were not comfortable with this sort of discussion," he joked eyeing the moon. I leaned forward a bit, annoyed.

"I don't. I'm not but…" I started.

"How are you feeling? Is the pain getting any better?" he interjected taking advantage of my pause, hoping to change the subject.

"So we are avoiding the subject," I joked biting down the awkwardness that ensued.

"I have no idea how I am going to act when I am with Bella but, I can assure you

I would rather die a thousand deaths than hurt her."

He was so serious, full of good intentions, and chivalry.

"How can you be so calm? You love the girl that's obvious."

I had no idea where this was coming from. I groaned a laugh turning towards the clean open air downwind of him.

"Your scent is getting stronger. The turn is coming," he commented lightly.

"Yeah well you don't smell so great either," I joked turning to my friend as he smirked.

"Another aspect of the flip I suppose."

"Well, we will try again tomorrow." Edward announced finally stood tall and brushed the loose bark from his jeans.

"I'm sorry Edward but, things aren't going to change unless I force it."

I was beyond annoyed. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I could feel the power my anger gave me and Edward sensed it too.

"Just be careful Jake. We cannot force them to renegotiate the treaty. Big changes in history have never been instant but, when they are made people are reluctant to go back."

I shook my head at my friend's wisdom. I guess living over a hundred years does that to you.

"Whatever, just stay out of Bella's closet okay? Trust me." I chuckled taking off into the woods leaving Edward alone to interpret my thoughts. To save Bella the embarrassment, I shielded images of lingerie from her boyfriend.

As I rushed through the woods and fields towards my house my arms ached to pull the ground and run on all fours. The wind smelled of wonderful little animals and the end of summer. There was a chill in the air and a wafting aroma of burnt wood coming from the beach. I ran all night around the reservation, my heart thudding in my chest, enthralled. There was an animalistic urge begging to be let out inside of me. It wanted to run free and naked; feel every singe blade of grass and loose petal floating in the wind.

I went down to the shore and up through Cedar creek until I fell asleep by the old birch tree at the western corner of our land. When the light of day warmed my skin I could feel all the connections around me. My name was on their minds and I could see my sleeping form reflected through them. It was odd to see yourself through another. There was a certain bias that had become inevitable. Through Seth's eyes I was powerful and almighty. Through Sam I was a threat, continually changing shape and form. I awoke with a rush as Sam stood above me with his usual superior attitude.

"Well you either flipped last night or we have ourselves a loose puppy on our hands." Paul was the only one who laughed as he took stride with his best friend. The two seemed overly confident; one Alpha the other second.

"You mind? I was sleeping here" I spat, obviously offending Sam.

"I do mind. You need to get your head out of the clouds and stay on the reservation. At least until you can control yourself."

Anger was boiling in my veins as I stood up, sore and hungry from my all nighter.

"And is this an order?" I taunted wincing at the new sun as it beat down upon me.

Sam smiled. His arms crossed feigning nonchalance.

"It is a rule to which we all abide by. When you are making the change you stay

here." He beat his brow down eyeing me and waited for my retort.

"Like you did Sam? If I remember correctly, we didn't know where you were for a while during your change. Since when do the rules apply to us and not to you."

"That was different. I was the first." Sam replied relishing in the fact that he had the first flip of our generation.

"What do you want exactly Sam? Do you want me to take my rightful place? Or do you want to prove it doesn't belong to me at all?"

Sam's chest puffed out as he held Paul back walking towards me with a swagger.

"Look around you Jacob. I have everything I want. I got your girl, your spot, and you can't even pelt up." He laughed. There was a menacing growl tainting the laugh.

My fists balled up as some members of the pack slowly watched the altercation. The sound I was most worried about came from the road into La Push. I knew that sound. It was my Dad's old Chevy and it was heading right for us. The others turned their heads slightly, a touch of annoyance and curiosity flooded their thoughts. They knew Bella had guessed our nature. That was unavoidable. But I was on the brink of flipping with Sam in my face. There was no good outcome for this morning and I did not want Bella to have front row seats to the show.

Sam turned fully towards Bella's Chevy as it skidded to a halt before she jumped down to the grass.

"Bella please, get out of here!" I called as she continued walking unfazed towards me.

"It looks like we have company boys" Sam laughed. I could not help what happened next. My fist flew to his face and connected hard, cracking his jaw.

The blow made Bella stop in her tracks. Her mouth hung open as Sam and the others turned to me ready for a fight.

My insides began to light on fire, my hands shook with the recent contact and something else.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella cry. My eyes couldn't focus as I doubled over in pain.

Sam had made no contact. This was something else. I could feel the coolness of Bella as she separated Sam and the others from me.

"Leave now Bella. We will take care of this" Sam ordered, through his locked jaw.

"The hell that's going to happen Sam. He won't hurt me so just go. I can do this!" Bella seemed so grown up in that moment. If my teeth weren't locked in pain I would have laughed.

The voices in my head grew faint. I could feel the connection pulling while they dispersed and then it was Bella's voice that brought me back to my body.

"Jacob, they're gone. It's okay," she soothed, but it was not okay. Now that I was aware, my skin felt like it was splitting. My flesh pulled away from my muscles, as something pushed its way to the surface.

"B-Bella," I croaked my knees buckling to the pain. In this moment all I could think of was my mother and father, my twins sisters and their silly questions. The pain my mother talked about when giving birth; this had to be similar. My head was throbbing. I felt like something was beating me to a pulp from the inside but, there was Bella's cool touch as she tried to get me to look at her. When I finally was able to focus on her face, that was when the intensity hit me. It was like being hit by lightening, or what I imagined that was like. Every part of my body was ignited in this terrible pain. There were sharp knives tearing me apart with every staggered breath I took. With a shock of reality, my fear of hurting my friend suddenly outweighed the pain I was going through.

"Bella get away," I yelled as she gave a quick nod taking a step backward. Then the convulsing started. My muscles took my bones to task constricting and throbbing. What I had thought was pain was nothing compared to the white blistering agony that followed. I had no control over anything; not my hands or feet. If I was on the ground there was no way to tell now. I was either going to flip or die trying and death seemed like a good place right now. A peaceful place full of solace, alone and without pain. I thought for a minute, alone and without anyone. No Bella, no Cullens and no parents. Even Sam's smug smile was something to be missed. I wanted this. I needed to push past the fear and embrace it. I heard a pop and I let go. There was nothing to fear anymore.

"Jacob," Bella cried but it was no use. She seemed so far away now as I melted to the ground and into blackness.

I wasn't sure how long I had been out. But when I came to, my best friend was on her knees crying and petting me. It was an odd sensation, her soft hand running along my back felt good. But she didn't seem to think this was fun at all. I tried to talk to her but instead whimpered. With a jolt she opened her eyes and fell back. That was the Bella Swan I knew as she got caked in mud, her eyes wide looking up at me. My tongue was hanging to the side. I smiled taking to my new legs and circling my friend, but, I imagined it didn't look quite the same to Bella.

"Please Jake," she pleaded. I sat down, realizing what it must look like to have a giant wolf stare down at you, teeth bared in a grin.

My clothes were in a heap next to me but it didn't matter much now. I wasn't sure how Bella managed to remove my torn jeans but I bet my mother would have something to say about the ruined clothes later.

"Can you change back?" Bella asked pulling herself up as she sat on the wet ground oblivious to her condition.

I hadn't thought about the change back to my human form. All I wanted to do at the time was run and smell things and mark my territory. But changing back, eventually I should master that. I concentrated on the feeling of electricity, that same feeling I felt before the change and that's when my knees buckled again. The change back was quick and Bella's eyes widened as she watched my fur give way to skin. With the sudden realization that I was naked, she turned away blushing.

"Pants Jake," she ordered making me laugh.

"Thanks for saving them Bells." I chuckled pulling up my boxers that were still in one piece. "You know I could have hurt you. You should have listened to me and left."

"I would have never left you with _them_. Who knows what would have happened? Besides you would never hurt me, you couldn't." She was so confident that it made me laugh dryly. My best friend had the utmost trust in me. The feeling both flattered and scared the crap out of me.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked covering my naked legs with my torn jeans as we walked back to her truck.

"Well I was planning on kicking your ass since you told Edward about what's in my closet. Apparently he's a curious vampire that Edward Cullen." She play punched me on my shoulder, making me wince.

"Geeze Bells, I just turned into a wolf and then back again I'm a little sore."

She winced, "Oh sorry does it hurt?"

I snarked rubbing the spot on my arm. "Okay you have a mind reading fiancé and I get punched because I couldn't stop him from looking in your closet? Seriously it's Rosalie you should be punching. Whenever she gets back to Forks that is..."

The attempt at humor made Bella ease a bit but, she stayed at my side walking slowly and deliberately.

"I don't think I should leave you right now. I mean you were just a wolf ten minutes ago. Doesn't this merit some sort of debriefing or…?"

I smirked at my friend's awkwardness. Finally we reached the truck and I hopped in.

"You have a pair or sweats in here or something? The last thing I need is my mother throwing a fit." I tossed a few things around in her car before finding an extra pair of clothes Bella always kept in back.

My friend waited for me to dress, a question loomed on the tip of her tongue.

"Alright spit it out," I laughed fully clothed and annoyed at the silence.

"What should I say, it's finally happened and…it was amazing Jake. One minute you're you and the next, you were this beautiful wolf."

"So you liked my pelt," I laughed walking towards my house as Bella followed.

"It just put a lot of things in prospective that's all. I came here cause I was angry with you and now I'm glad I did."

She seemed genuinely happy, as if my change was another moment in our friendship to treasure. When her cellphone rang it broke the spell between us. We both sighed knowing it was Edward on the other line.

"I'm sure he's worried about you. It's not easy coming here and you know Alice can't see us. So you take that and I'll head inside."

"Jake wait," she begged flipping the cellphone open. "Edward can you hold on a second please. Jacob do you want to talk?"

I shrugged, my muscles were burning and aching. What I wanted more than anything was a nice shower and some sleep. I felt like I had run a marathon with someone on my back the whole way.

"I'm just going to sleep Bells, I'll see you later." I turned to go but she grabbed my hand turning me back to her. In an instant I was engulfed in Bella's embrace, her arms wrapped tightly around me.

It had been a while since we had one of these moments. The last time she hugged me so hard, was the day we found out Billy wasn't going to walk again. It was four years ago and when my Mom told me I ran out of the hospital with Bella at my heels. I knew she was following me that day and when I stopped she took my hand. It had always been this way between us. Bella just knew what I needed at those crucial moments. Her hair smelled like berries and antiseptic from the hospital. I was eleven that year and the same height as Bella. I just remember not wanting to let go. When Bella was with me it seemed like I could get through anything, because we were together.

But when she held me this time, her head barely made it to my chest. She seemed so small now. And yet, even as I towered over her the feeling was the same. The weight that had begun to bring me down lifted and I smiled genuinely from the hug. As a rumbling chuckle escaped my lips, Bella pulled away still holding her phone open in one hand.

"Thanks Bella, I needed that. Now I really do need a shower and a nap. So stop worrying."

My friend nodded somberly, brushing a tear from her cheek.

"I'm just glad you're alright, for a moment there I thought…" she paused shaking the thought away before it could make it to her lips. "Call me okay? Or come on over. Don't stay here with Sam and his thugs any longer than you have to."

I could feel the reluctance to turn away. There was an unbreakable bond between us, one that miles and years could not touch. Wherever we were in life it did not matter because one way or another we would be there. Every step and stumble had been Bella and Jake, Jacob and Bella. Even with the newest additions and complications things still had a way of staying oddly simple. The very idea made me smirk. My face broke out into a wide cheesy grin that usually solicited a smack from Bella.

"I got it boss. Now say hello to Edward for me and let me shower."

I turned away from her because I knew she would never go if I didn't let her. Before I closed the door I waved. She was waiting in the truck for that goodbye and with a sigh turned the engine. Her cellphone was plastered to her ear and if I wanted to I could have eavesdropped on the conversation. But instead, I let all my senses deaden and took the stairs two at a time up to my bathroom. It was not until I closed the door that I could feel my legs. My parents were still asleep and I hoped to hide my new change from them for the moment. There was no way to describe how my heart was pounding trying to break free from its cage. My newly changed form was making my skin sizzle. There was a buzz that nibbled my flesh. It felt like I was wrapped in a blanket of magic. I peeled away the layers of clothes that clung to me and turned the shower on full blast. The water felt great, washing away the aftermath of my struggle.

I felt calm for the first time in weeks, my body finally falling into the intended form. There was a peaceful hum singing in my ears that lulled me to sleep. My mind fell into deep conscious but there was still a part of me awake roaming about always on watch. It was the first time I fully rested and the feeling was welcomed. There would obviously be repercussions from today that I had to deal with later. However, it was not apprehension or fear that I felt but an excitement for the challenge. I was an Alpha. Born and raised to lead the pack. Sam, or anyone for that matter, could not stand in the way.


	3. Chapter 2: Alpha

**Chapter 2:Alpha**

There have been moments in my life where I have felt completely helpless. That day in the woods when James was hunting me down was one; today was another day. That feeling is like kryptonite for a young woman. It is a feeling that you try to control any way you possibly can. The Woman's Movement has taught you that you are not the inferior sex. But there are some pitfalls to this. When you are walking down a dark alley, you not only clutch your purse tighter but every male you pass is a possible predator. The lack of muscle mass and complimentary appendage makes you feel weak. Even if, for a moment, you think nothing bad can happen to you there is always that voice in the back of your head whispering reason.

When I started my Chevy that morning, I was full of anger. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Many times in my seventeen years of life, I had torn into La Push demanding Jacob answer for something. Or I had playfully bullied the truth out of him. Today was supposed to be another one of those days. However, when I screeched my Chevy to a halt, the sight in front of me was nothing I had ever expected. There stood Jacob surrounded by the pack. He was alone and Sam hovered over him menacingly like the perfect bully. A feeling in the pit of my stomach began to rumble to the surface. There was always that instinctive desire to protect Jacob. Even when my friend outweighed me by a good seventy pounds, I tried to play big Hero.

The whispering voice in the back of my mind told me to stay here, sit tight, and wait. Nevertheless, on that day I was not walking in a dark alley alone. There was my best friend and this was not a moment for weakness. As I separated the two boys both towering over me, their chests rumbled with otherworldly growls and I felt helpless. But rule number one is, never show fear. You may tighten your grip on your purse but that is to gain easy access to your pepper spray. With a handful of sharp keys, you have a perfect weapon in your right hand just in case. You walk taller too, less girlish, and with a purpose. You imagine there is a man at the next corner waiting for you. You tell yourself this over and over again. Fear can be smelt like a dog sniffing out any hidden weakness. On that fateful day, I stood almost on my toes as I turned on Sam, shielding Jacob from the fight.

I went on autopilot, said anything to get the pack away from my friend. He looked pale and shaken, as if he was on something. When my friend doubled over in pain, my heart picked up speed. Should I call someone? Was there any time to help Jacob? He seemed so far away in his own little world as he sunk to the floor crying in agony. I had not seen Jake cry like that in years. It was an unbridled sob as he convulsed and thrashed. Suddenly, he became still as an incredible light encompassed him. It was as if tiny golden lights shone out of his pores. And for a moment I had to look away. My eyes hurt to gaze upon him but, when I finally was able to set my sights back on Jake he was different. His beautiful chocolate brown hair was covering his body as a shiny fur coat. His face and feet had given way to giant paws. There slept a beautiful and frightening wolf. My best friend but it was not. And I was not sure if he ever would be again. His breathing was labored and I found myself crying silently next to the animal.

Somewhere inside Jacob was fighting for his life or even worse. Maybe he had lost and this was it, no more best friend. All these horrible thoughts ran through my mind. Each one more violent and miserable than the next. My hand stroked his silken fur. Every movement calmed me more and more. Jacob was going to live. He was about to wake up and everything would be fine. Suddenly after a few minutes, the animal's breathing quickened and he jolted awake whimpering.

I jumped back with a shock falling into the mud. Jake stood before me on all fours. His teeth bared in what resembled a grin. He was magnificent and any fear I felt then guilted me to the core. He was not going to hurt me. No matter what form he took, this was Jacob Black and we could never hurt one another. When I set my resolve, the rest seemed easy. Jacob turned back into his old form with ease and then more worries arose. Should I leave him? Would I be a horrible friend if I did not stay and watch over Jacob?

It was hard leaving him that morning but I had to. Letting go of Jacob even for an hour or so seemed unfair. La Push had become enemy territory according to Sam. And with wolves flipping every day, Jacob did not trust everyone. I drove home with a heavy heart after affirming my safety with Edward over the phone. When I had left him a few hours earlier he was holding the gift boxes Rosalie had sent me. There was nothing left to discuss. To have that conversation would be too awkward to bear. I used my anger at Jacob as an excuse. In that moment, I felt foolish and embarrassed. It was the first time in a year that I wanted Edward to be gone when I got back. There were some things better left unsaid. Rifling through your girlfriend's lingerie was best kept under lock and key.

As I passed the line into Forks, I heard a thud as someone jumped into the flatbed of my truck. At first, my heart skipped a beat. Then Alice slid through the passenger side window with a huge grin.

"You smell like wolf." she commented tilting her chin up slightly.

"Thanks, I guess. Jacob just flipped and it was…intense." I finished shaking my head at the craziness of the situation.

"We figured, Edward sent me. I guess after finding those nighties he's done looking through your stuff. Serves him right. That is a bad habit."

I looked down embarrassed for a moment. Alice laughed aloud at seemingly nothing.

"What?" I questioned pulling into my driveway as my friend shook her head thoroughly amused.

"Nothing, I just love Rosalie that's all. Sometimes we think alike. It's scary," she added playfully.

"Well I am glad you two revel in my embarrassment, but, both Jacob and Edward have now seen my underwear and…"

"Does it really matter Bella? You are turning into a woman. Both my brother and Jake understand that. More than you know," she finished covering a giggle. I rolled my eyes slamming my door closed.

"Fine Alice. This is really helping." I groaned annoyed. My friend sobered, hopping out of the truck and followed me.

"You're right, sorry. So what happened with Jake? Tell me everything."

We walked back into the house. My mother was still taking her Saturday morning bath upstairs while Charlie was at the station. I slumped lazily onto one of the couches in the living room as she drifted into an adjacent seat. It was still hard getting used to the Cullens. Alice was so gentle and graceful. When I was with her I felt like a toddler in the terrible twos stage. When Emmett was around there was some semblance of normality. The husky broad shouldered vampire was still ever the boy.

Finally, when we settled down I told her everything. I revealed every minute detail that was etched into my brain forever. I felt this enormous weight lift when I finished the whole story but, Alice just sat there stunned.

"I wish I could have seen it or, that Edward could see it through you so I could get a look. No vampire has ever dared to watch the transformation, but you have."

She looked bewildered. For a moment, I thought Alice was actually jealous of something I had seen.

"It was magical and amazing but, I'm not sure how Jacob is processing it all. He just wanted to sleep. I felt bad leaving him in La Push alone with Sam and the others at his throat."

Alice listened to me silently. She paused for a moment before responding to my worries.

"This is a good thing though Bells. Jacob can finally make his move with the council. As the rightful Alpha he can go to the Elder meetings right?" she asked not waiting for my nod before continuing. "He can plead his case there; make them at least acknowledge him. This will be the first step in bringing our family and the tribe closer. At least I think. I can't really see that far ahead with this mental block."

Alice looked flustered. She finished her thoughts in silence while I waited for my friend's attention. Ever since the Cullens had gotten closer to Jacob, Alice was naturally curious at the block in her powers when it came to the skin walkers. The more she tried to pry into their future, the worse she felt. I truly believed that Alice was beginning to care about Jacob. Not just as my best friend, but as a friend of her own. His future was murky and no amount of finagling could help her see the outcome.

We both looked up as my mother descended the stairs. The smell of her bathing salts permeated the air.

"Hi girls," Renee smiled turning from Alice to me.

"Morning Mom. Nice bath?"

Renee nodded heaving a heavy sigh as she turned towards the kitchen away from my friend and I.

"I was about to make some tea are you two interested in a cup?" she called from the kitchen.

I looked to Alice. Her eyes were glazed as she stared straight at me, but there was no spark. My friend was lost in a vision and it seemed to be a dozy.

"No, I think we're going for a drive in a bit but thanks Mom," I answered and hoped Renee stayed in the kitchen long enough for Alice to snap out of it.

"Well what else do you two have planned?" Renee called tinkering with some pots and pans in the cupboards.

I looked from my friend, who was zoned out, to my Mother in the kitchen. Taking a chance, I left Alice alone and continued my conversation face to face with Renee.

"I don't know exactly, you?" I retorted hoping to distract my Mother until Alice joined us.

"Well Tom down at the Y wants to add a Sunday afternoon class. So we're trying that out."

I gave a short curt nod blocking my Mother's path when she tried to move towards the living room.

"What is it Bella?" she asked, an amused smile spreading across her face.

"Nothing, I was just..."

"You look beautiful this morning Mrs. Swan." Alice saved me. My friend leaned against the kitchen counter smiling at me.

She looked different. Like she had a puppy in her pocket, waiting to present it to me.

"Well thank you Alice. I was just asking Bella what your plans are for today. I myself will be spending some time at the YMCA."

"I think Bella and I are going to shop. You can't start your senior year of high school wearing the same clothes as last year."

I turned towards my friend with what I knew was a look of horror. Alice and I had made an agreement. She could shop for me this year. The upside was when she agreed to do it without me. I was no help in picking the right colors for this year, or figuring out which textures accented the other. That was an Alice and Rosalie thing. I, in exchange, was promised two hours of alone time reading in the bookstore.

"Well that sounds nice. You are always so fashionable Alice. I think Bella could use some of that."

I rolled my eyes at my Mother as Alice linked her arm through mine.

"I appreciate that Mrs. Swan."

"Enough Alice, please call me Renee."

My friend beamed, her white teeth sparkling through her rosy lips. She was glowing from her hunt the night before. It was hard for anyone to rebuke Alice's charms. Renee was no match for her.

"Alright Renee, I'm just going to get Bella ready for the shopping spree."

Alice walked with me arm and arm towards the stairs, while Renee watched on.

"What was that about Alice?" I whispered as we took the stairs separated. Alice rushed in front of me.

It wasn't until she closed the bedroom door, that my friend finally answered the question.

"Jacob's parents know about the change. His mother is going to call here any minute. I thought it would be best if we were out of earshot. That way I can listen in on the conversation," Alice answered. She walked over to my closet and threw the doors open with bravado.

"You should really try those nighties on that Rose sent you. You would look great in them," she added with a hint of nonchalance. It was odd to be complimented by a hundred year old vampire as she sorted through your dismal wardrobe.

"Thanks, although I don't think those nighties will be seeing the light of day anytime soon."

I laughed, looking up, as Alice turned towards me. Her smile was wide and that 'I have a puppy in my pocket' look had returned.

"Well how about the light of the moon?" she giggled pulling out an outfit she had bought me last year. It was a cute plaid brown skirt, with a matching banana yellow silk blouse. The outfit seemed more Manhattan socialite than a teenager from Forks Washington.

"Please Alice. It's bad enough I have been having these weird dreams since Rosalie sent me the first box. Not you too." I covered my mouth realizing my error. I had been so careful not to tell anyone about my bizarre dreams that included those nighties and a scantily clad Edward. The last thing I wanted, was to give Alice any more fodder.

"So your sexual frustrations have finally manifested themselves into dreams I see." Alice commented sounding more like my shrink than best friend.

I pulled my jeans down slipping the skirt up and looked at myself in the mirror. An old Forks PD t-shirt was no match for the brilliant wool. I threw the t-shirt down and glided into the silk blouse.

"Not that your brother would even consider going anywhere in the realm of third base but, yeah. So keep that to yourself please. The last thing I need is Edward pulling away from me even more. I can control myself you know," I insisted, more for myself than her.

"Of course you can. Try these flats, they're Marc Jacobs." I shrugged slipping the black flats on and checking myself out in the mirror. It was weird being dressed by Alice. She always knew the right things to wear. "See now you are a plethora of fashion, Gucci, Versace and Marc Jacobs."

"I get that you want to make me more fashionable but Alice, designer clothes are more Rosalie and your thing. Me I'm fine with a pair of chords and a T-shirt." I smiled as Alice's face fell.

"I know you Bella. You are guarded and you don't judge people by what they wear. So, you expect other people to do the same. But for me, I see what people think via Edward. And I know what they do in the dark corners of the night. What we wear even in this small town reflects on how we are perceived. Even if I have to burn every last one of your bulky sweaters, you will raise the bar. Trust me, I know." She gave me a conspiring wink before grabbing my hand.

"Now we should go. Renee just got off the phone and Sarah is on her way over."

I let Alice take me down the stairs trying to get used to the short skirt as it whispered against my thighs. I did understand what Alice meant. Dressing up made me feel different. Just because the outfit was nicer than what I used to wear when Renee made us go to church, did not mean this old dog was not up for a new trick.

"Girls, leaving so soon?" Renee asked. Her cheeks were red, as if she was nervous about Sarah coming over.

"We were just heading out Renee. Doesn't Bella look good?" my friend asked. She twirled me around loosing my hand as I made the rotation. I was almost a good head taller than Alice.

"You look very nice sweetie," Renee replied looking at the clock behind me as I stole a glance at the small girl.

"Okay, well, I'll call you if I'm late then." I waved goodbye as Renee smiled, her left hand was cupping her neck. The only time my Mother did that was when she was scared or nervous.

When Alice closed the door behind us I turned on her shaking my head in confusion.

"She was acting weird right? You don't think she knows do you?"

"Knows that Jacob just turned into a wolf? Yes, they've known for a while now."

I watched Alice lead the way to her car, my jaw hanging in awe. I followed her into the car, my mind racing with questions and speculations.

"My parents know, or just Renee?"

Alice sighed, turning towards me as she sped down the road away from my house.

"They've known for a while Bella. I just realized this today."

I turned away from my friend biting my bottom lip. It was hard enough processing everything that had happened to me in the last year. I fell in love with a vampire and my best friend was a werewolf. Sort of. But my parents, that was my home base. If the two people in this world who I valued the most, who gave me life, were to stumble upon this supernatural mess it would mean the end. How could they know about Jacob and the skin walkers, without the second piece of the puzzle the Cullens? And if they knew about the Cullens then…

"They don't know about us," Alice answered turning sharply down an abandoned road outside of La Push.

"Why are we here?" I asked, ignoring the screams that were pounding in my head.

"We are meeting Jacob and Edward," she answered turning towards me with a sneaky smile.

As her sports car skid to a stop, I could see Edward and Jacob talking in a clearing at the edge of the woods. This must be where the two had tried to meet with the rest of the pack. I exited the car locked on autopilot. My mind was reeling. I should have expected this and prepared for it. There was no way I could completely separate all aspects of my life. Edward's eyes found mine as I walked closer towards the two boys. Alice skipped through the brush ahead of me, paying no mind to the ivy that tried to trip me.

"So how you feeling Jacob. Are you a new man?" Alice teased as I struggled past a few bushes of prickers. The two continued to bicker inaudibly as I stumbled.

"Alice," Edward chastised as he came to help me out of the mess. He made my heart rush, my cheeks flame, and my teenage imagination run wild.

"Hi Bella," he murmured lifting me gently from the debris.

"Edward," I sighed, sounding like a lovesick schoolgirl. The boy had that affect on me. No matter how dangerous he was, we still connected in a way no-one else could touch.

"There's a meeting tonight?" Alice questioned looking at Jacob worriedly. Edward and I turned from one another, no longer lost in our own world.

"What kind of meeting?" I asked turning to each of my friends.

"An Elder meeting. The subject, of course, is me and Sam. I'm finally going to get my day Bells." Jacob laughed, smiling proud. My heart lurched. This was not exciting for me.

"Yeah well that may be what our Mom's are discussing right now Jake. Did you know your parents told my parents about all of this?"

Jacob sighed and gave a solemn nod as the anxiety rushed over me. My chest constricted with fear. Fear for my parents, fear for Jacob and whatever this meeting would do to his life.

"If it makes you feel any better Bella, I just found out today. It will take some getting used to but it could be worse. I heard my Mom talking to Renee on the phone. I'm sorry, I know how you wanted to keep them out of this. I guess they've known for a while though."

I shrugged with a friendly smile towards Jacob. We were in the same boat, and the last thing he should be worried about was my parents.

"Thanks Jacob, it just threw me for a loop."

Edward watched us both with a sly grin. "So Jacob will fill us in after the meeting."

"You can't go alone," I interrupted shaking my head at my friend.

"Bella, nothing bad will happen. Billy will be there and…" Jacob started.

"No offense Jake, but I don't think your Dad's enough. Not this time. At least I can have your back and keep everyone else up to date," I interjected.

"No Bella," Edward argued my friends turning towards me. I stood taller, defiant.

"I'm going. I can keep you updated by cell phone. And there is no way anything will happen to me. My father is the sheriff. They're not stupid. What time's the meeting Jake?" I questioned, turning to my friend and ignoring Edward.

An Elder meeting was a lot like the Elks club, or what I imagined one to be. Most of the tribe were packed in the meeting room. Jacob and Sam sat on opposite sides of the table waiting. In between the two were the most important people in the tribe, or at least from the last generation. Billy sat next to Jacob, Leah's father Mr. Clearwater sat in middle and Sam's mother sat next to him. It was a mystery who Sam's father was. Sam's mother was from another tribe when she came to La Push pregnant. The mystery of Sam's paternity thickened when he started changing. This confirmed his father was a decedent of one of the original skin walkers. Many rumors had been going on around La Push.

"We will now hear from Jacob." Mr. Clearwater announced when the room finally settled down. I looked around and noticed Seth and Leah were beside me. Their eyes were fixed on the front of the room.

"Thank you. As you all know, I come from a long line of Alphas. At first I thought this was something to look at as a curse but, the older I get, the more I see this as a blessing. The Blacks are born to lead. I can see that now more than ever. And I want to be able to lead us out of the dark ages here. What we learned from last year, is that we are not able to handle the cold ones alone. We are not equipped to keep the people of La Push and Forks safe. A hundred years ago, our ancestors made a deal with the Cold ones but, since then we have found this treaty is outdated and needs to be renegotiated. I propose…"

"You propose what Jacob?" Sam interrupted standing up as the audience gasped. "Just what tribe do you belong to? Us or the Cullens? The treaty that was forged with those blood suckers has been upheld as long as they follow our conditions."

"Times have changed Sam. We all know this. If it wasn't for the Cullens last spring we could have lost more than a few hikers." Jacob argued his jaw clenched annoyed.

"I was there Jacob. Don't talk about those vampires, like they are our equals. You may be a Black but, that doesn't mean you can just push me aside while I've been leading for the last year." Sam retorted back, his chest puffed out with pride.

"You were the first one to flip Sam, that doesn't mean you deserve where you stand today." Jacob growled staring Sam down with extreme anger.

A gavel fell interrupting the intense anxiety that was weighing the room down. Mr. Clearwater and Billy talked quietly for a minute before addressing the room.

"Enough, we cannot begin to discuss renegotiating any treaty until the matter of the pack's alpha is finalized. It has been a long-standing tradition that the Blacks have led the pack. However, in the past there have been challengers. And those are to be determined in the circle."

My heart began to beat erratically as the audience murmured nervously. This did not seem like a good thing.

"What is the circle?" I asked Seth as people began to exit the meetinghouse in droves.

"It's a fight circle." Seth answered. You're supposed to fight to the death. Whenever you challenge the Alpha, it's the one who walks out of the circle alive that wins."

I turned towards the back doors but Jacob was no-where to be found. The crowd pulled me out into the night air as I reached for my cell phone texting the Cullens. There was nothing they could do, but the agreement was to keep them up to date. As the crowd thinned, I realized they were forming a circle in the back clearing. The grass was still damp from the afternoon rain shower. I was still wearing the outfit Alice had dressed me in. My shoes were damp, as the night air chilled my bones.

The crowd gasped as Jacob and Sam entered the circle. Their shirts were gone and both boys were clothed only in jeans. I got a text back and peered down at my cell phone to read the Cullen's response.

'Get out of there,' it read, from Edward no doubt. I closed my phone shaking my head. There was no way Jacob was going to fight to the death alone.

"This is what the pack wants Jacob," Sam growled circling Jake their bodies shaking, begging for the change.

"Then why don't you fight me?" he asked. I stepped forward but Leah held me back. Her grip was fearful but commanding. I had no idea the girl was still so close to me, let alone watching my movements.

"This is not for us to interfere. The pack will settle this one," she advised moving to shield me from going further.

"Are you just going to watch Leah? No matter what has happened in the past Jacob cares for you, still does."

She faltered for a moment turning away from me towards the inner circle where Jacob and Sam had begun to flip. I followed her gaze and shuttered with fear. Jacob was larger in his wolven form. His chocolate coat was longer than Sam's and shone in the moonlight. Sam was a stockier wolf. His coat was a wiry black that looked prickly to touch.

At first glance, it seemed Sam was outmatched. Jacob stood taller than him on all fours. His muscles rippled thicker and more brilliantly than the other wolf. There was one thing that Jacob lacked. Killer instinct. I could not see Jacob taking Sam's life. While Sam on the other hand, would have no problem murdering my best friend.

Just as I expected, Sam was the first to pounce. He threw a hard blow knocking Jacob down as he lunged for his neck. I wanted to scream and shout, but my throat was silent. Jacob quickly kicked his back paws sending Sam in the air away from him. With a quick flip, he was in mid-leap attacking the black wolf. The air was knocked out of Sam's lungs as he whimpered trying to fight Jacob off him. The two wolves cried out and growled rolling around the circle as we all waited.

Blood had dried and clotted their beautiful coats. It seemed like we had watched the two fight for almost an hour. I felt my back pocket vibrate with another text but I ignored it. My hand covered my mouth as I fought the shock. Jacob finally pinned Sam, the older boy's back legs were weak and their blows equally ineffective. With every tear of the black wolves flesh, Jacob's eyes became wilder. I realized then that Jacob would win. He would kill Sam and the alpha spot was his.

When the realization hit me that Sam was about to loose his life, it was Edward's face that flashed before me. The sorrow and guilt that Edward carried around him seemed to darken his soul. My legs shuffled me forward as I fought through the crowd towards the inner circle. I would not watch as my best friend made the biggest mistake of his life. I could not stop Edward but, I did have the power to stop Jake.

"Jacob!" I called out as my friend kicked Sam knocking him down on his back. The black wolf cried out, and tried to stand back up. His back left paw was swollen and unable to withstand his weight. Small crimson puddles stained the grass.

It was Jake's turn to end the match. He backed up howling rearing to jump for the final attack. No-one was watching me as I ran across the circle standing in front of Sam as he moaned in and out of conciseness.

"It's over Jacob!" I called out waving my hands in front of my best friend. "He's down."

Jake froze in a crouch, his eyes began to thaw. He shook his mane, blood and gashes ruining his perfect coat. He slowly came back to reality. Sam whimpered again. This caused my friend to growl, bearing his teeth. He crouched, ready to deliver the final blow.

"He's given up Jake," I pleaded. I quickly turned from the growling wolf to look at Sam. "Show him Sam. It's over." I yelled, ignoring the cries of objection from the audience. "Is this what you meant by old ways Sam?" I asked as the injured wolf looked at me. His eyes were sad and meek. With a silent huff, the black wolf rolled over showing his belly. Jacob, seeing his victory laid out in front of him howled loudly. It was a surprise when the howl was reciprocated. The entire pack had flipped and it was official. Jacob was the Alpha.

After everything I had been through, I was still surprised by what I saw that day. Jacob was not the little boy that followed me around. He was no longer the gentle soul that saved bugs to let out later. He had grown up into a man so quickly that I had no idea when it had occurred. We were both growing up, but not growing apart. Thankfully, our entrance into adulthood had no affect on our friendship. I wish I could say the same for Edward and I.


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Desires

**Chapter 3: Hidden Desires**

When I was little, I loved the idea of being a girl. Pink frilly dresses, paten leather shoes, and bow-tie burettes were so fascinating to me. I also tried to emulate grown ups. They seemed so sure of themselves, having those womanly features it was thrilling. With every passing year, I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered when things would change. However, when I hit puberty things did change. My new body had come too fast. What I was so excited for was also a bit scary, I wasn't ready emotionally. So, I retreated into bulky sweaters to hide my new curvy form. My approach to life was less sexy and more comfortable. When I started to fall in love with Edward, that girly feeling I had tried so hard to restrain screamed for release.

Maybe I was still too young to understand what was going on inside of me. No other boy had ever evoked these feelings in me. My growing desires were haunting my dreams. A relationship that had started so innocently had progressed into something more. I was no longer content with kissing and holding hands. What was before a lingering thought, had turned into a full-blown fantasy. I had always imagined my first boyfriend was going to be the aggressor in the relationship. When I was little, I imagined having to fend boys off. Yet, when high-school started, there were no boys that I even wanted to hold hands with.

I wasn't surprised that Edward didn't visit me the night after Jacob's fight. It was a typical Edward move. And yet, that didn't mean it was the right move. When he pulled away from me like that, I felt like he questioned being with me. It could have been the underwear incident, or maybe it was me. I changed that summer and Edward had to see that. Whatever my doubts, Edward would always be the love of my life.

School started up again as if nothing had happened. What we thought would be a swift change with the pack in La Push, was actually a slow process. Since Jake was the new Alpha, he had more responsibilities. The updated treaty went on the back-burner while my friend dealt with new members flipping and keeping the peace. My life, on the other hand, took a complete backseat Edward was more distant than ever. When our senior year started, I expected things to be normal. What I found was that, while I had grown up, others around me had moved on too.

It was an odd feeling It felt wrong when Alice pulled up into my driveway that first morning. I had fully expected Edward to pick me up. Even though things between us were strained, he was my constant. Instead, my pixie friend chatted away with Charlie in the kitchen while I descended the stairs. I had no idea what my parents thought that day. Maybe they knew Edward was being distant. If so, they both made no indication of it. Alice smiled and waved to my parents as she ushered me out the door.

"I am so glad you decided to wear that outfit," she whispered as I closed the front door. I actually had no choice in the matter. Alice had replaced all my clothes the night before. That morning I picked out one of the many designer skirts and a matching blouse. Alice, thankfully, had organized my closet by outfit. I could have been fashionable with my eyes closed. The skirt was black with white stripes, pleats, and two buttons in the front. I picked black suede flats and a white silk blouse. It was supposed to be a warm day, one of the last before the end of summer.

"Well thanks Alice, you did pick it out." I smirked as my friend laughed and unlocked her yellow sports car.

"A girl can't go wrong with Gucci, trust me. Come on Bells, it's girl time. I sent the boys to school alone. Today we start our senior year in style." She hopped into the car and I followed as the engine revved to life.

"Alice, you guys start every day in style. Besides, how many senior years are you going to have?" I asked annoyed. At least Edward had a reason not to pick me up.

"This one is different," Alice protested as she sped down the road.

The day was different. Alice was like my shadow. Each class I went to, she was by my side either walking me to and from classes, or herding me to the front of the class away from Edward. Edward hung in the back allowing Alice to keep up apart. When I tried to glance at Edward in the classes we shared, Alice thwarted me. She would clear her throat or point towards the teacher, anything to stop eye contact with one another. I made it all the way to lunch before I saw him for more than a minute. When we walked into the cafe, Alice met Jasper at the lunch table. She finally left me alone in the lunch line. I scanned the cafeteria and hoped to see Edward. We had the same lunch this semester, so I knew if Jasper were here, he would be close by. I felt a cold chill run up my spine as I turned to see Edward standing next to me in line.

"Hey Bella," Edward smiled. I looked across the room to where Alice chatted with her boyfriend. My first instinct was to be angry with him. I even thought I could ignore him, but my heart melted. "Edward," I blushed with a smile that hurt my face, it was so wide. Good job Bella. I was mush.

"So how has girl's day been treating you?" he asked. His charm melted any shred of reserve I had left.

Alice's plan began to unfold. She had purposely kept Edward and me apart. I wasn't sure why, but at the moment it did not matter. My heart fluttered, my cheeks were red hot, and the world around us blurred.

"Is that what today is? Not bad I guess," I flirted back with him. I was horrible. Any attention Edward threw my way was enough to erase the last week.

He laughed silently. His smile was so white and beautiful. It was extremely distracting. I moved to the cashier to pay for my lunch and hated myself for the way I reacted.

"Oh, I got it," Edward insisted and handed the woman a bill.

"Thanks," I blushed and turned from him. That is it Bella. A nice six pack and deep soulful amber eyes and you're lost again.

"No problem," he replied taking my tray for me as we walked towards the table. "So my sister finally managed to get you out of those bulky sweaters and corduroys I see" I blushed as Edward laughed a twinkle in his eye.

"While I personally enjoy the view, the boys at this school seem to be a little too involved with your hem line. Or in your case, the lack thereof. I almost jumped over the lab table today actually. It seems our friend Tyler likes to daydream. I think today will forever be known as the day Bella Swan's skirt caused a ruckus."

"Edward," I laughed embarrassed and a little self conscious.

"You look great by the way, but I do miss those bulky sweaters," he winked as we approached his family.

I was a marshmallow, a gooey pushover of a girl. It had to have been love. There was no other explanation. I wanted to be mad, to scream, thrash, and demand an explanation like other girlfriends did. I was so happy that he made his way back to me that I could do none of that. The fact was Edward was like my little feral cat. I had to approach our relationship slowly and ever so cautiously. Alice stared us down for a moment. Jasper sensed his girlfriend's anger, stood up from the table and motioned for Edward to follow him.

"I guess I am still not allowed to bother you today Ms. Swan but, I hope to see you later," Edward teased and placed my tray down next to his sister.

"I was just saying hello Alice, no need to bear your claws," he joked. His sister wasn't amused as she glared at Edward. With a chuckle he turned to follow his brother.

"What was that about Alice? I know this was supposed to be a girl's day but..." I started, confused and a little bewildered.

"Just trust me Bella. You'll thank me later," my friend answered her eyes wide with excitement. "I'm going to talk to Rose later. She emailed me pictures of three perfect dresses. So, you have to choose one. They are both from the top designers in Paris."

I had forgotten about the wedding. The event loomed with no real date in sight. I did not want to put it off for too long. I was sure my parents hoped I would change my mind. As much as it scared me, there was no going back. I would get married, and then become a vampire. My plans seemed grim. Other girls dreamed of college, marriage, then children; I was complacent with my destiny. I hoped the Cullens would come up with a way to change me without my parents finding out. The last thing I wanted was more of my loved ones to be put in any kind of danger.

"Well you guys pick your favorite and we'll have a vote. You know I'm not good at these things," I answered and took a bite of my sandwich. I watched as my old friends laughed at some joke from across the cafeteria. Alice followed my gaze as it drifted and cleared her throat.

"Do you miss sitting with them? We can go over there if you want?" she asked with a look of pain in her eyes.

"No, I'm okay here. It's just funny how last year I was sitting over there staring at this table wondering what your family was laughing about or wondering what it was like to be here with you guys."

"Things change," Alice commented lightly with a sigh. "So what are we doing tonight? I say facials and... makeovers."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Alice had an infectious humor that could not be denied.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Alice was in every class I had with Edward so she was at my side and kept him away. I normally would have been annoyed by Alice's actions but that day it was a relief.

It wasn't until the final bell rang that I spoke with Angela. We did not have any classes together this semester and she missed homeroom. My old friend called from the end of the hallway and raced to meet me by my locker.

"Ang, hey, how was your summer?" I asked as she hugged me tightly, her cheeks red from the run.

"It was good, Ben came to camp with me so I have tons to tell you. I missed homeroom this morning because Ben insisted on picking me up and his car kept stalling," she laughed as I closed my locker.

"That sucks. You didn't miss anything eventful. I just wish we had a class together this semester. What's your schedule like?"

Angela beamed as we chatted away. We walked out into the parking lot where I spotted Alice, Jasper and Edward. They waited patiently by their cars, their heads titled to the side tuned in on my conversation. I was used to when Cullens behaved this way. All summer it was the same. Even Jacob had begun to listen in. It was like if you had this extra ability then, all the conversations around were fair game. There was more to the supernatural senses than I could imagine. Nothing was too small, every scent and every word was analyzed.

"So, you and Edward?" she finally asked. My friend looked over at my boyfriend, a smirk complimented his face.

"Complicated as usual. You know how it is though, right? I can't wait to get the scoop on you and Ben tomorrow. We'll catch up in homeroom okay? I have to go before Alice leaves me," I joked even though Alice would have waited until winter for me to come before she left.

"Okay, yeah, I have to find Ben too. Talk to you tomorrow Bells." Angela waved as I smiled and turned to my friends.

"Let's go Bella," Alice sang taking my arm through hers as she pulled me to my side of the car.

"Can I talk to my fiancée Alice?" Edward asked, annoyance creeping into his sexy voice.

"Nope. She's all mine. I will see you two later," she called back and helped me into the car.

It was all so strange. However, usually Alice's motives were so calculated that I never had any indication as to what she was up to. A chill ran down my back as I turned to find Edward staring at me. His eyes were hungry. I smiled with a sigh as he disappeared into his Volvo. Jasper laughed at the situation before he followed his brother. When Alice joined me in the car she blasted the radio then started the ignition. Mazzy Star's Fade into began to play as I smiled at Alice's cd player. For some reason when you were in Alice's car the music always felt just right.

My friend concentrated was lost in concentration. Her face momentarily broke out into a smile before she shook the emotion away. This continued all the way to my house until we pulled into my empty driveway.

"What is it Alice?" I finally asked the suspense killing me.

"Nothing, I'm just excited about the make over that's all."

Alice was my only friend who could get excited over facials and manicures. The best part of being her friend though, was that she was good at it. A friend who could foresee the future was great. She knew when I would be lonely and when I needed a little alone time too. Since Renee was gone until later that night and Charlie would pick her up after his shift, I was glad to have some company. Even if it meant being girly for a few hours, the price was worth it.

Lately, especially since things were frosty with Edward, the house seemed bigger. I never fully felt alone though. It was as if something or someone was watching me. I kept this feeling to myself. I knew if I told Edward or Alice that things could get out of hand. Instead, I pulled down the curtains and ignored the moving shadows. Some nights I would keep my light on until I fell asleep. It was hard without Edward there by my side. In the past year I had become spoiled.

"Are you almost done?" Alice called from outside of the bathroom door. She had insisted I take a hot shower to exfoliate, before we started the makeovers. I didn't argue with her, the shower provided a well need Alice break.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I answered and turned the water off with dread. The cold air whooshed over me as I pulled back the curtain.

"Here, put this on," my friend ordered and shoved a black nightie at me through a crack in the door.

I was trapped. Other than my robe and a towel I had nothing to wear. I knew Alice would try something like this. She just had to get me in lingerie. I took my time and tried to annoy my friend as much as possible. When I slipped the silky cloth over my body I quickly covered up with my robe. This was nothing like last year when I slept over the Cullens. The French silk was lighter and more graceful. I felt encompassed by soft light feathers. With a laugh, I left the bathroom my robe wrapped tightly around my body.

"You should take the robe off Bella. I can't do the facial if you insist on wearing that thing." Alice met me outside my room and followed me through the threshold "It's going to get dirty, a lot of this stuff will stain."

The robe was a few years old. It was the only thing I managed to save from Alice's wrath. The fluffy synthetic material had worn away, but it was so comfortable. Of course, I had worn it for so long it could walk away on its own. This was my last stand, and Alice knew it as she watched me carefully. I clung to the robe and hoped she would not rip the thing to shreds before me.

"It's cold in here," I protested and sat down at my desk chair. Alice had set the room up like a small beauty salon. The lights were dimmed slightly and relaxing music played on my stereo. My desk was covered in exfoliants and special creams that smelled very expensive.

"Okay fine," she caved as I smirked in triumph. The stereo switched to a Dido mixed cd I had made and 'My Lover's Gone' began to softly play.

"I don't get much practice doing things like this with Rosalie and Esme. I've convinced Emmett to sit down just long enough to exfoliate though," Alice announced excited to get to work on a living breathing human.

"Well you can do this for me anytime Alice. I don't mind," I responded as she opened the first jar.

"This has tiny specs of diamond dust, so enjoy." My friend went to work rubbing creams and solutions on my face and neck for about an hour.

"You're pretty good at this considering," I smiled. My eyes stayed closed as my friend worked on massaging my temples.

She combed my wet hair and dried it until it was smooth and silky. Then, she did something that surprised me.

"Okay, you are beautified. And now my work here is done."

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered and looked at my reflection in the mirror. There was no gaudy makeup or weird hairstyle. I had expected one of those makeover horrors that you see in teen movies. Instead, my skin was shiny and vibrant. It actually looked like it could glisten in the sun as Edward's did.

"You should stay. I'll let you reorganize my closet. You can decide what I'll wear each day of the week," I pleaded and hoped Alice took the bait. For some reason I did not want to be alone right now. My parents would not be home for a while and the moving shadows outside creeped me out, Alice just cleaned up as I watched her.

"The best thing for me to do right now, is to let you relax from your hour of beauty. And you are very welcome."

I followed her out of my room and down the stairs. My confusion at her retreating form made her giggle as she made a beeline for the front door.

"Wait! Alice!" I cried as she turned around and smiled.

"You look great, so now relax and read a book, whatever." She put her hands on my shoulders and gazed into my eyes. "You deserve a little R&R. Maybe look at yourself in the mirror, because Bella you look great. Edward would freak if he saw you right now."

My cheeks flamed at the mention of her brother. Alice turned from me, laughed, and closed the door behind her. It was no use chasing after her. I knew Alice had made up her mind. I locked the door with a huff. When I heard Alice's car pull away I leaned on the door to gain my bearings. I waited another minute before I headed back upstairs to change into a pair of my Mother's comfy pajamas. Alice may have a say over what I wear but not Renee.

I stole a nice old pair of summer cotton pajamas and shuffled back into my own bedroom. When I tossed my robe to the ground, I caught sight of my reflection. The old full length mirror stood across from my bed. The old frame had belonged to my father's mother. He never talked about her much but, from what I did know, she was a real honest to God hippy.

I had been so busy hiding the past few years that I never really looked at myself in the mirror. I always made sure my hair was at least presentable but, I never really took a good look. Most girls were so aware of their bodies, every curve, nook, and cranny but I always just rolled my eyes and threw on a pair of jeans. I had tried to be the anti-Lauren. There was a girl who took every opportunity to gaze at her own reflection. When I realized that girls all around me carried pocket mirrors and checked themselves every few minutes I was appalled. Today I finally understood what all the fuss was about.

What they were seeing was the change from girl to woman. It took my breath away when I realized I too was different now. My hips were nice actually. The way the black lace and silk clung to them did not look half bad. My chest actually looked normal too; there was a roundness and perkiness that I had ignored for years. There were contours and definition and the silk against my bare skin was an amazing feeling. I laughed at the thought; Rosalie and Alice had slowly converted me. I must have seemed like a Bella doll for them to dress up.

For the first time in a long time I felt sexy. My skin was smooth. My hair looked good. I found myself turning around and watching my reflection.

I was in no way shape or form a Marilyn Monroe, but maybe a Jane Russell. I snarked at the comparison and turned with a different pose. I had seen actresses doing the same thing on the red carpets a million times before. Hamming it up for the camera. They knew how good they looked but, being a teen from Forks Washington and a Tom boy for most of my life, this was a first for me.

"Bella," I heard a gasp and turned towards the voice.

There Edward stood by the window with that same hungry look in his eyes he'd had in the parking lot. He must have changed his shirt in the last few hours. He had a blue striped Lacoste shirt that Alice continued to comment on throughout the day. When he entered my room he wore a white dress shirt. The top three buttons were undone and his throat was exposed. I wondered if he had taken a shower or hunted tonight. He sent my body into overdrive. Heat waves pulsated through my body. I became aware of every inch of my exposed flesh. The silk and lace made sure to remind me with each breath I took.

"Edward?" I froze for a moment then turned. I wanted to cover up, to throw the robe back over my body but, my heart beat so erratically that I couldn't. "I was just, trying it on. I…what are you doing here?"

"You look beautiful," he whispered and walked towards me. For a moment I blinked and wondered if I had fallen asleep. This had to be a dream, most of my dreams were just like this. Edward would walk in on me and he would not be a cold scared vampire, but a hot blooded teen. What happened later would always make my blush in the morning.

"You think?" I asked. My hips swayed naturally. I was not a hip swayer, never before in my life had I ever swayed my hips. My mind was being taken over by some sex goddess and I let her take the lead.

"Are you cold?" he asked when he finally made his way to me. His hands ran up and down my arms, heat flared to the surface of my skin at his touch. If it was a dream, it was one of the best.

"No," I shook my head and stared at his lips. I wanted him to kiss me, to hold me with no reserve.

He stood even closer. His scent made me loose the feeling in my legs. The silk just barely caressed my skin. His lips grazed my neck once, twice, and I knew this was real. I lifted my arms ever so gently and hugged Edward to me. The embrace felt overdue and it only made me want him more.

"I had to see you," he sighed and kissed my forehead gently. "You seemed so far away from me. I felt as though if I did not see you tonight, that you may disappear from my life." He held me closer to him, our bodies melded together. "The thought ate away at me, until I found myself on your front lawn looking up at your window. I did not expect to find an angel," he laughed searching my face for something. My heart swelled to twice its size.

"I missed you too. I felt like even though you were there, that we've been apart for so long. I love you so much it's scary," I admitted and held him close to me. My heart pounded against his stony chest. The heat from my body warmed his. There was enough energy emanating from me to heat a room. I felt his hands slowly fall to my lower back and expected them to go limp as they had done so many times in the past.

My heart sank and my brain screamed an unconscious command and then I kissed him gently. I tried to test the waters, to see where he was but the next moment was unprecedented. When I pulled away from the kiss, just as I had always done, he pulled me back. There was an urgency in his kiss and a fire that leaped from my heart to his. It was as if our bodies were following the natural order of things. Both of us were on automatic and nothing could stop us. His beautiful body pulled closer to mine and waves of emotion washed over me. This was it, I thought the turning point.

I do not know how we got on the bed, or who had led the way. The urgency in our every move overpowered all our senses. I wanted to remember every touch and second that passed. This was my only first time with a man. It was a plus for it to be with Edward, with someone I loved. I could not imagine being with any one else at that moment. Other girls my age were with guys they could barely stand. They were probably shaking with fear and rethinking their decision at that very moment. I was lost in a trance with the one being that had taken my soul in exchange for his own.

Edward was so passionate and gentle He looked at me like I was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. There was something within him that was unleashed. He was primal and beautiful and what ever had started, I did not want it to stop. Edward was lost in me in that moment. I was finally the victor in our little game. This was a glimpse of Edward the man, not Edward the vampire. I imagined his touch was as warm as mine. Even if I had to play it safe and keep up the facade, I would. I was not about to awaken the brooding self-deprecating boyfriend from that summer. Whatever it was, and whatever affect it had on our relationship, I would deal with it later.

The feeling of having Edward in my arms, the knowledge that he wanted me as much as I wanted him was enough. We both lost control that night. However I had wanted it so much, had dreamed about it for months. I felt no fear, no regret, just a longing in my heart. With every kiss and every touch, Edward filled me up with love. I felt ethereal and godlike. That blissful moment was just as I had always imagined it would be. I was convinced that this would be a pinnacle in our relationship. It had to be the new stepping-stone for Edward and me. No longer would he live in fear of hurting me. He had proven himself that night. We could finally be like a real couple.

I knew that with every great expectation came an inevitable let down. As with all things there needs to be balance. With the light comes the darkness. Yet, when you're in love it does not matter if the skies are grey or blue. In your mind, there is only sunshine and rainbows. Yet, I always knew there was an end to every rainbow and there wasn't a pot of gold at the end either. I was a realist at heart. Nonetheless, at that moment, I wanted to hold on to the fantasy.

You know when you wake up from a great dream, only to realize you want to go back to sleep? If this was a dream, then I never wanted to wake up. Reality had just gotten so much better and I was riding high above the pessimism and anxiety. I had lost out to the little girl that lived inside of me. She giggled and screamed with happiness. My heart had opened as wide as possible. The thing I forgot though, is when you open your heart you leave yourself exposed. Two years ago this would have never happened. I had set myself up perfectly. My relationship was put to a test. Edward and I would grow for the best or wither and die?


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Strangers

**Chapter 4. Dark Strangers**

The first night that I spent with Edward felt so surreal. There was no way you could wipe the smile off my face that night. I thought nothing could ruin this. It was one of those memories that stay with you.

I tried to stay awake as long as possible. My eyelids fluttered and I tried to hold onto consciousness as hard as I could. Years from now, this would still be embedded in my mind. I would hold onto this and treasure it forever. I thought if I could stay awake then this feeling would last forever. It was a silly thought, but I was desperate.

This was a defining moment in my relationship with Edward. I was growing up, becoming a woman. The thought scared me but felt right. I could only hope Edward felt the same way. In the end I was still only human and I succumbed to sleep.

My first night that I spent with Edward felt so surreal. I was finally let in on this big secret. There was no way you could wipe the smile on my face that night. I tried to stay awake as long as possible. Edward held me so close that I never wanted it to end. My eyelids would flutter and I tried to hold onto consciousness as hard as I could. I thought if I could stay awake, then it would happen again. I was human after all and that put me at a disadvantage. Eventually my body betrayed me and I quickly fell asleep.

I thought nothing could ruin this moment. It was one of those memories that stays with you. Yet, I should have known you couldn't capture a moment forever. One segment in time was like a wave brushing against the sand. There was no way to pin it down or bottle it up. You just had to wait for the next wave to come your way. I drifted to sleep wondering when the next wave would meet the shore.

When I woke up the next morning I was alone. Edward was nowhere in sight and I could hear my parents arguing quietly in their bedroom. I felt empty. I fully expected Edward to be there, but he wasn't. In that moment all my fears came to fruition. Edward had left me, after everything we had just been through. I cried myself asleep for the rest of the night. Reality seemed a little too real, and sleep was just what I needed.

When I awoke later that morning I was still crying. I must have been sobbing in my sleep off and on. I felt a cold embrace pushing my tear soaked hair from my face. It was Alice who held me tightly in her arms. At first, if I had kept my eyes closed, I could have sworn it was Renee. My friend was an enigma. Sometimes she seemed like an average teenage girl and other times she was this great strength. I felt safe with Alice, like I could say and do anything and it wouldn't matter.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I had hoped it would go differently. But Edward is…"

"He's horrible," I sobbed, feeling three years old. "How could he just leave like that?"

Alice didn't answer but continued to hold me until my sobs calmed to bits of nothing. I didn't know when she had climbed into bed with me. I clung to her like a toddler to a security blanket. Alice had filled a void that neither Angela nor Renee could fulfill anymore. When the Cullens became a part of my life she stepped into those roles. Ever since I had gotten the flu last year, things had become this way.

That first week went by in a blur. I turned eighteen with no fanfare. Not even Alice could make me go into party mode. In the end she gave in to my will and helped Renee bake cupcakes. There was no word from Edward beyond what he'd told his family. My boyfriend was out on some camping trip, while I walked through the school halls numb. The transformation was complete I was a stupid, silly, soft, girly girl.

I made fun of girls who behaved as I did. During my freshman year a senior got dumped by her boyfriend the week before prom. Her name was Pam Troy. I can distinctly remember rolling my eyes as she walked down the hallway, her mascara staining her cheeks. She was a mess. The girl who half the school had once adored was a complete wreck. Her usual perfectly combed hair was half done and off to the side. The once self proclaimed Queen Bee was wearing sweatpants and a paint stained sweater.

The worse part was not the way it affected Pam on the outside, but how she went about her life for the rest of the year. Dan Isman, her ex-boyfriend and captain of the football team, was now the stud of the year. Meanwhile, Pam wilted away in the corner. Instead of using her new found freedom from Mr. Douche, she retreated into an alternate version of herself. People kept waiting for her to return to normal but she never did. Eventually the next year she went to college across the country and snapped back, but she had already wasted the rest of her high school career. And over what? A boy? She was completely lost without Dan. I wasn't going to be that girl. I couldn't be Pam.

Boys were supposed to be like spices to girls' lives. Once they got too overbearing you moved on. They were like additives, good in small doses but don't get too attached. Next thing you know the Surgeon General could announce that they cause cancer or some other health defect. Boys, undead, nearly dead, wanted dead or alive, they were all the same. One hundred extra years didn't change the fact that the male species were prone to do stupid things. You would think that Edward learned something by being a mind reader. Two years ago, I would have told any girl in my position to forget about him. I would say just move on and find someone human.

I never followed my own advice though; not in life and not in love. Edward had changed all that and I hated myself for it. Alice and Angela were great. They stayed by my side and kept me up to date on the world of the living. We sat with the rest of the old crew now. They talked to me as if nothing had happened and I even put on a good show. That's what it was though; a show. I smiled at the right times and laughed a little too hard. It was almost like my life before Edward. The longer he stayed away the more my sadness turned to anger.

"So Bella, what do you think?" Tyler looked over at me as I automatically smiled in response.

"About what?" I asked looking for some clue.

"Well, I applied to Seattle U and Washington State. Which do you think is better? Which one should I choose?"

I shrugged and looked to Alice. It had become the most natural thing for me to do but what came out of my mouth was a disaster. "Ask Alice, she can tell your fortune," I blurted. Instantly I turned crimson when all faces focused on my friend.

Alice saved the situation by saying, "I read palms as like a hobby." She turned to me with a scowl. Tyler held his hand out and pushed his lunch tray to the side.

"It couldn't hurt right Alice?" Tyler joked as he put his hand in front of my friend. It was very brave of Tyler to do that. Most people at the table were still afraid of Alice. She was always extra nice to them. I think it was that the element of the unknown and her beauty which scared them.

Alice looked down at Tyler's hand pretending to read the lines. A few eyes looked my way. It was my mess to clean up so I figured I would help Alice out of it as much as I could.

"She studies your life lines. She's pretty good at it," I added. I smirked when my friends nodded and turned back to the scene.

"You're leaning towards Seattle U but, you should pick Washington State. You'll have more fun there and meet your wife." Tyler's face dropped a little as Lauren narrowed her gaze at the pixie girl.

"R-really?" Tyler stared at his hand enamored. He started tracing every line and contour as others tried to put their palms out for Alice to read. Luckily the bell rang just in time before there was a second reading.

"So Bella…" Lauren started, but Alice turned to her smiled fiercely. The girl shrunk a bit under my friend's glare.

"I could give you a palm reading later Lauren but, right now Bella and I are late for class."

I was whisked away from the table as Lauren tried to regain her composure. It wasn't fair to say her relationship with Tyler was basically at a dead end. I felt bad for the girl. We were never friendly but that had to sting. Alice locked her arm through mine and weaved us through the crowds, until we stopped in my next class.

"That was close Bells. A fortune teller? Really?"

"Sorry. It just came out."

"I know it was, otherwise I would have kicked you under the table." I winced at the thought of Alice kicking my shins. My friend smirked at my reaction before taking a deep breath. "Look, I know you're hurting, trust me I know, but we have to stay focused and be strong. My brother will come home and that's when you have to let him have it." She gave me a nice firm pat on the shoulders before sealing it with a hug. "Now I have to meet Jasper in History so try to enjoy English okay?"

Alice was right. Besides, I had to wake up from this stupor. Being sad sucked. It drained your energy and just made you feel miserable. I didn't think love was supposed to feel this way.

My anger could never turn to hate. It just boiled and simmered and stewed; waiting for the moment to strike.

By the time two weeks had passed, there was still no word from Edward. Nothing. He could have been really dead, for all I knew. If it weren't for his family I would have thought the worse. Alice kept me up to date. He was alive and brooding doing god knows what.

Friday mornings were always complex. On one hand it meant starting a whole new day of school. On the other-hand it was the end of the week and the beginning of the weekend. So I wasn't surprised when Angela chatted excitedly in homeroom about her plans. The problem was I had no idea what I was going to do with myself that weekend. So when Angela did the polite thing and directed the conversation to my plans, there was an obvious lack of details.

"Do you want to talk about it Bells?" Angela asked leaning towards me as our homeroom teacher quickly finished grading her papers at the front desk.

"It's nothing really. Just Edward drama," I whispered back, hoping no-one overheard.

"Yeah, we thought so," Angela nodded her brow furrowing deep in thought.

"We?" I asked my voice becoming desperate.

"Ben and I. Not that we talk about you guys. We were just wondering that's all. So, where has he been all this time? And to miss your eightieth birthday too? I know you're not big on parties or anything but what was his excuse?" Angela asked, getting a little angry as the story was coming to light.

"It's complicated but when he gets back we're going to talk about it." I whispered back as Angela bit her tongue from responding with more vitriol.

"Well, if it were Ben, I would definitely tell him off," she added turning as the teacher cleared her throat to the late bell.

I planned what I would say to him when he came back. I had to get it straight just in case he looked at me with those eyes and I turned to mush. There would be no more mushy Bella. The more Edward pushed me away like this, the stronger I would become. I had to become stronger, because the alternative made my stomach turn. I practiced my speech to Edward at work while stocking cans of bug spray, in the shower, and right before I went to bed.

Sleeping; there was something else going on with me in that regard too. These weird and bizarre dreams became more vivid than before. The dreams started the night Edward left, and had been getting more intense since then. Alice couldn't be by my side all the time; not like Edward had been. Therefore, I came up with a nighttime ritual. First check outside by the bushes for shadows. Then, make sure the window was locked. Then, I would close the blinds and curtains tightly. Still, there was this lingering feeling, as if someone was watching me.

After finishing my last chapter of my story, I sighed preparing for my nightly ritual. My writing as of late seemed to be somber and angry. It was more violent Femmes than Lilith Fair. I heard a noise from outside. The night air was just warm enough tonight to keep the window open. With the winter coming, I liked to keep the window open as long as possible. The room would soon seem stuffy after the storm windows came down.

When Jacob leaped onto my windowsill, I jumped in fear. The night was already creepy enough without the surprise visit from my best friend. He looked first at me in bed, as I sat up in awe, and then at the empty chair to his left.

"Alone tonight Bells?" he asked, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Yes, as usual, I'm alone." I swallowed the bitterness before I continued. "What's up Jake?"

"Nothing. My Mom said she dropped your present over the other day. You got it right?" he asked looking around for the present he sent. It was a new pair of noise canceling earphones for my ipod and a dog whistle. The whistle was an attempt at humor. I thought my parents were going to choke on their cupcakes when I unwrapped the package.

"Yeah thanks." I grabbed the dog whistle and blew hard. It was supposed to be a frequency only dogs could hear. Jacob winced for a few seconds before I stopped. "It works."

"It does. And I knew I should have gotten myself a chew toy instead." Jake joked rubbing his ears.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. How's being the leader of the pack treating ya?" I asked and put on my best facade.

"Fine." He stopped and stared down at me, a strange look in his eyes. "What's going on Bella? Your heart is racing a mile a minute. Since when do you get startled when I come through the window?" He tilted his head like a Border Collie and tried to figure me out.

"N-nothing, I'm fine why?" I replied with as much gusto as I could muster at the time.

"Because I know you're lying. I can hear it. Is this about Edward leaving for the last two weeks? He's doing some research for the new treaty. You must know that. Right?"

I shook with anger and locked my jaw. "No, I didn't know that. Or shall I say I didn't know that from Edward, because he just left. No word, no goodbye, not even a see you later," I spat.

"Wow, so what happened?"

"Look, you are my best friend Jake, but you're also like a brother to me and there's just some things…."

"Whoa no I got it, please," he waved his hands in the air. His usual copper skin tone turned pallor before he shook the imagery away.

"Yeah, and so after that night nothing, not even a text," I sighed and avoided eye contact with Jacob.

"So he's coming home tomorrow. Why don't you confront him then? Or I could say something to him? I mean I'm friends with the guy Bella, but that doesn't mean he can treat you like that."

"No! Jake please you're great and all, but that's the last thing I need. But, you are right. I am not going to let him get away with treating me this way. I will march right up to him and give him a piece of my mind. But thanks for the offer."

"I could kill him, that is what I'm made for ya know. Just say the word. I'll shake his hand and then beat him with it." Jacob said it so seriously, that my heart thudded for a moment. I knew Jacob loved me then. Loved me like he did his twin sisters and I would always be under his protection. Even if he didn't show it there was a small fuse that I had lit at that moment.

"If anyone is going to be tearing him to pieces it will be me."

"Sounds good. Can I watch?" he joked and dodged the pillow I threw his way.

We laughed for a minute until the room was filled with silence. I sighed at the ease of my friendship with Jake. Moments like those were little goldmines to me. It was nice to just feel twelve again. He sighed lost in thought for a moment before taking a calming breath. I knew the moment was too quiet for Jacob when he smirked and tossed the pillow back at me.

"But you still didn't answer my question. What's got you so spooked Bells?"

I sighed and turned towards the window then back to Jake. "Did you smell anything out there or hear anything?"

"I don't think so. The house always smells like vampire, so I never really can tell. Of course, the more time I spend with the Cullens the easier it will be to distinguish between them. Why?"

I shook my head and wondered if I should finally tell someone about the weird feeling I had been getting lately. "You'll just think I'm crazy."

He laughed and leaned back on his chair amused. "Bella I'm a werewolf and you're engaged to a vampire. There is nothing you can tell me that will make me think you're crazy. So spill."

"I've been having these weird dreams. Like, from stories my Dad has told me about when he was growing up. Except, I'm not always an observer you know in these dreams. Also, it's like I can see things in high definition too. But other weird things, from a time I don't even recall. And it's like deja vu, but impossibly so, because I don't remember speak easies or fighting in the Spanish American War." I sighed exasperated. I must have sounded like a crazy person.

"Okay, so have you talked to Edward about this yet?"

I gave Jacob a dead pan stare, before he snorted and shook his head in defeat. "That's a no. So weird dreams, it's par for the course right? You're going through your thing with Edward and that's complicated. So, it must be some Freudian thing. Although how it relates to your Dad…"

"I had to look up some of this stuff Jake. Like what exactly was The Battle of El Caney, because I have never read about that. In my dream, I was fighting in it. That was in Cuba. I've never been south of New York City." I shook my head completely flabbergasted at what I was revealing.

"Okay, so maybe you're psychic or something?"

"It's not just the dreams Jake. I feel like someone's watching me, watching this house. And maybe I never noticed it before, because Edward was here. But now that's he's barely around, it's creeping me out." I leaned back on the bed, annoyed and relieved that I finally told someone my problems.

"With Edward's power, wouldn't he know if someone's out there watching you? I mean I'm connected to the pack, but Edward's connected to everything."

"Not to me. He says Charlie comes out a little fuzzy too, like we're on a different frequency or something." I shrugged, annoyed that I was explaining Edward's abilities to Jacob. The two were so tight that he knew where he was right now. I shook off the feeling of annoyance. Jacob had enough to deal with at La Push, the last thing I should have been doing was taking this out on him. "So maybe there's others on a different frequency too."

"Well the first thing you have to do is talk to Edward. About everything. Like I said before, you won't get to the bottom of this until you do. And if your fears about being watched are real, it would be helpful to get the Cullen's help. I can only do so much." Jacob stood up and sat at the edge of my bed as I sat up smiling.

"I have to figure out a way to bottle this Jake."

"What?"

"This feeling I get after telling you everything. For some reason, things always become clearer when I do." I poked Jacob as he laughed and feigned embarrassment.

"Well I'll stay with you for the night. See, I always say it takes a wolf to do a vampire's job." He smirked as I laid back down snorting at him.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem. So sleep tight, bed bugs and all that. If you change your mind about me killing Edward, you can just give me a signal. Something like kill the blood sucker or whatever and I'll off the sparkly man."

"You're the best Jacob, but seriously I can handle this." I yawned as my friend gave a quick nod locking his jaw. I didn't want the two people who meant so much to me to fight. I knew both boys had it in them. Both were made to be enemies but we had come so far.

I woke up the next morning with a mission. Jake had thankfully left me with a good luck note before he slipped away. I didn't say much to my parents just grabbed a bagel and left. I had to stay focused or keep my eye on the prize. When I pulled into the Cullen's drive, Alice was arguing with Edward and they both turned to me with polar opposite expressions. Alice looked completely satisfied that she had delayed her brother. Edward, on the other hand, looked terrified.

I jumped out of my truck after cutting the engine and strode right up to the pair.

"Morning Bella. I'll leave Edward to you." Alice smirked and turned on a dime to retreat back into the garage.

"Bella I…"

"No Edward, I need to say this." I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. This was it, if I could only get my head on straight.

"Okay."

"Did you suddenly get amnesia? Or did someone steal your sensitivity chip? Because the last time I checked, telling someone you love them, means you don't leave them alone at their most vulnerable moment." I took a deep breath trying to fight back the tears. "And making love with someone for the first time, something that was supposed to be so special and so wonderful, turned into something painful Edward. How could you do that to me?"

"I know. I am sorry…"

"You're sorry? Do you have any idea what it was like to wake up and see that you weren't there? It made me feel like we did something wrong Edward. And we didn't do anything wrong. It was beautiful and magical and…"

"And it was a mistake. I could have killed you. I could not stay by your side, knowing that while you were sleeping so softly and happily, that a part of me wanted to hurt you. Even if it was a tiny part." He shook his head, disgusted with himself.

"But you didn't."

"That is because I left."

"No, you didn't, because you would never, Edward. That moment was about trust and up until you left we were completely in sync."

"For you that moment was just about trust but for me there was so much more. It was about control. Every kiss, every touch, I had to control every caress. 'Watch how you hold her. Is she in pain?' It was like walking a fine line and every other moment I was afraid of killing you." He raised his arms as if he wanted to hold me but they stayed suspend in the air.

"That is what first times are like, well maybe not to that extreme but it will get easier." He dropped his hands to his sides in frustration.

"No Bella. That was a one time only mistake. I can barely kiss you without wanting more. And that night a part of me took control and I can't loose control like that. So, from now on we have to just go back to the basics."

"Back to the basics? Edward you can't just make a decision in our relationship that affects the both of us. You can't just draw the line wherever you feel like it, without at least talking about it with me first." I tried to stay calm as I walked closer to Edward. He backed away slightly, and that only infuriated me further.

"Bella, I am doing this for your own good. For your own safety," he argued raising his palms up to stop me from coming closer.

"So you lost control. For one night you acted as if you were a normal teen."

"But I am not normal. And while nothing bad happened that night, I am afraid that one day it will. And I cannot forget for one moment what I am."

"Why not? Why can't you do that Edward? Because I can. Do you think that this is easy for me? That I'm some kind of hormonal teenager who just wants to get inside her boyfriend's pants?" I was irrational, completely gone but it felt so good. "Because I have to tell you, things aren't always so easy for me. Sometimes I want to scream, or hide for weeks on end. But I don't. I smile and I try to forget what you are Edward, because there are times when it's easier that way. Sometimes, I imagine your skin is hot and that I can feel your heart beating just as erratically as mine." I could feel the tears washing over my cheeks and my voice breaking and quivering. But I had to get it all out. It was just like I had practiced. "And on those days where I feel I can't do it anymore, I remember how much I love you. I hold onto that feeling so tight, otherwise I'm afraid it will drift away."

"Bella," he reached for me, wiping away a tear as it fell. I couldn't meet his gaze. If I didn't finish I never would. "You never told me."

"You never asked Edward. Because while you may think it is hard being a vampire in love with a human, you have no idea what it's like being a human in love with a vampire. You've had your gift for so long. One would think you knew how girls think. Rule number one, the night after you sleep with her, you don't leave her." I waved my hands in front of him for emphasis. I must have looked crazed, but I was on a role. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change the way I feel for you for the world. But, sometimes I wish I knew you when you were living. And on that night I felt like I could see the real you."

"I love you Bella, you have to know that, but I can't stand to hurt you."

"But you did hurt me Edward. You left without a word, and I had no idea where you were. I turned eighteen without you."

He looked down ashamed, before meeting my gaze. "I was with you the whole day. I watched Renee and Alice make you cupcakes, but I was ashamed of myself. I still am Bella."

"Well you should be Edward. You should be ashamed of leaving and not being man enough to stay with me. Because all of this pain could have been avoided."

I stood there waiting for him to say something. I hoped he would take me in his arms and say all the right things. That he was wrong. That it wasn't a mistake. But we both stood there in silence and I became more and more agitated.

"Fine Edward. How about you call me when you get it," I spat and turned from him. I didn't look back. I fought every urge to do so. Instead I opened my truck, jumped up fast, and slammed the door, almost catching my foot. I sighed quietly and hoped he couldn't hear me. Then I started the engine and did my best to storm off.

I drove all the way home that night questioning whether or not I was too hard on Edward. I hated that I second guessed myself. My words seemed at the time perfect but, as I repeated them, every sentence sounded too harsh. And then to find out that Edward came back just to watch me in the shadows on my birthday. That he was too ashamed of himself to face me then. How could he be so frustrating and then at times so wonderful? Where did that boy go who could say all the right things? Perhaps people are like paintings too, and at that moment Edward was all stormy and dark.

Maybe Edward had some more growing up to do after all. I guess being a hundred year old vampire didn't mean you knew everything. He certainly proved that point to me clearly. I knew eventually I would forgive Edward. We would talk again and next time he would have figured out where he went wrong. I had to hope that it was the last time he pulled away from me like that. If we were to make this relationship work it meant sticking together, through thick and thin. This was one of those life lessons for the both of us. With every heartache, I would have to change. To deal with the next disappoint, I became tougher. So now I relied on hope. In the end that's all I could rely on.


	6. Chapter 5: Thelma and Louise

**Chapter 5: Thelma and Louise**

In my entire life I had never yelled at anyone before. Jacob didn't count because that was never serious. None the less, after I left Edward that day I felt empowered but also lost. Being strong was very difficult. It meant standing up for what you believed in, even when you weren't sure what that was. I was torn in two. On one side my heart cried out for Edward. Yet, my mind was set; making my point clear. Edward had to understand the pain he had caused. I felt excitement and fear as I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to a single rose on my windowsill. I jumped sensing someone in the room with me. Alice sat in Edward's chair, smirking with her arms crossed, staring at the flower.

"He left it this morning. Boys," she scoffed rolling her eyes as she threw the flower on the floor. I watched as the beautiful petals met my carpet. "I think it's supposed to be an apology but, I wouldn't accept anything less than groveling." Alice stood up and nonchalantly headed towards the other side of my room to began rifling through my closet.

"And I mean he literally needs to rub his favorite baby blue Versace shirt in the mud before you even think of speaking to him again. It pains me to do that to Versace," she added looking through my already immaculate closet. I nodded in the background, picking up the flower before Alice turned towards me.

"Don't tell me one flower is enough to forgive him?" she asked as I hid the rose behind my back.

"No way. I plan on proving a point," I answered, feeling stupid. How could I hide anything from a psychic?

"Good, we're going with the D&G Fall Collection. We have to go demure. That way Edward knows you're not a sex kitten. You are still Bella Swan. He thinks my makeover had something to do with him losing control. When let's face it Bella, the boy was about to bust while you were still wearing L.L. Bean." I frowned while she followed me into the bathroom, my outfit in her hand.

"Not that there's anything wrong with L.L. Bean; just you are too pretty of a girl to wear things you buy from a catalogue or can put on layaway."

"Wait," I stopped Alice from closing the bathroom door on me. She looked up into my eyes with the most innocent of expressions. "Didn't you have something to do with what happened? I mean the makeover, the girls' day, keeping me away from Edward; I figured that was all a setup."

"Well of course. But the way he reacted after, that was not how it was supposed to go. That was all Edward. And if Rosalie hadn't sent Emmett after him, who knows where he would be right now."

"So Rosalie and Emmett are back?" I asked as Alice closed the door leaving me alone in the bathroom.

"She's downstairs talking to your parents as we speak. So unless you want to be late to school I suggest you get dressed."

I didn't think I would be so excited to see Rosalie. It was only a year ago that she scared me a little. It's funny how things change, on that day I was excited to see Rosalie. When we descended the stairs to the kitchen, she was making faces at my Mother's organic muffins. Alice stepped right up to her sister presenting me for the full affect. It was funny how invested they were in my appearance. I realized I was like a little doll for both girls.

Rosalie was just as beautiful as ever. Her hair glowed under the kitchen lights and she looked refreshed. I wasn't sure that vampires could look refreshed but, whatever wildlife roamed the Black Forest must have been very nutritious. Renee smirked at us three as she buzzed around her new tea pot. Charlie must have had an early run to the office. Usually my father blushed when Rosalie was in the same room. I was used to her having that affect on the male species, but not fathers, at least not my father.

"What do you think? I told you, right Rose?" Alice asked spinning me like her life sized Barbie.

"She looks great Alice . Bella you look fantastic." A genuine smile brightened Rosalie's face. She looked like a blonde version of Snow White.

"Doesn't she girls? I haven't seen Bella so dressed up since grade school. And I want to thank you for those gifts you sent from Europe Rosalie. You know it is not every day that you can take a year off and see the sights. To take time to remember a friend, that was very thoughtful of you."

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Swan. I just hope Bella got some benefit from my gifts." Rosalie shared a conspiring glance with her sister before setting her eyes on me.

"Yes well, Bella honey, what did Rosalie send you again? You rushed away with them so quickly we never really got a chance to see them."

"Silk scarves Mom," I lied grabbing a slice of toast and ushering my friends towards the door. "We're late so I'll talk to you after work okay?" I waved to Renee. Alice and Rosalie reluctantly allowed me to push them out the door.

"That was rude Bella," Rosalie chided as she fixed her already perfect hair and unlocked the doors for us.

"I'm sorry. It's just Renee doesn't know about the lingerie. Personally I would like it to stay that way."

The two vampires exchanged another meaningful look before the car started and the engine revved.

"Well I never talked much with my Mother either. And don't worry about Edward." Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder before backing out of the driveway a little too fast. I looked to Alice my eyes wide, my friend shrugged as she turned back to Rosalie. It seemed, no matter their ages, Rosalie was always going to be Alice 's big sister. And that made me the youngest…by about one hundred years.

"Our brother is just a prude. You two, as far as we know, have done something no other vampire and human have done before. Well, being a male vampire and human girl that is. He will come around, they always do," the blonde finished sharing her wisdom.

I gave a sharp nod swallowing hard. I understood why Alice looked up to Rosalie. She had this strength that was unmatched. It wasn't just the fact that she saved me when I needed her the most. When even Edward and Emmett had failed to rescue me in the woods last spring, Rosalie was there. She was like some Amazon warrior or, as I had found out, more like a great big sister. Her methods weren't always crystal clear, but the outcome was the same; I felt safe.

"So you came back for me? I mean Alice said you sent Emmett after Edward." I leaned forward in the convertible staring at both my friends.

I tried to read Rosalie, before she broke into a smile and turned my way.. We were speeding down a shortcut to the high school. At that breakneck speed, no-one in their right mind would take their eyes off the road. However, Rosalie was not just anyone. I wondered when I started to look up to her. It seemed Rosalie had that affect on everyone.

"Why? You missed me Bella?" she joked, a rare occurrence for the blonde vampire. "Someone has to knock some sense into my brother, and it seems our puppy friend has his hands full. So we cut our vacation short. Besides, Emmett was getting a little too happy with the black bear population in Brussels . It seems they were a bit over run. Not now of course." She chuckled lightly, her beautifully sculpted features made her look like Marilynn Monroe.

"When it comes to boys, Rosalie is the best," Alice beamed.

I was nervous that morning. After everything he had put me through, I was still just as in love with him as before. There were butterflies in my stomach. Rosalie pulled into the student parking lot. Heads turned our way when they saw the beautiful graduate return to Forks High. Some things would never change. Edward and Jasper watched as Rosalie dropped us off in the parking lot.

"Edward wants to talk to you Bells," Alice informed me with a whisper.

I looked to Rosalie who shrugged before turning towards the boys. "What should I do?"

"Talk to him. Why not?" Rosalie answered nonchalantly. "We're shopping after school. So I will pick you two up here okay?"

Alice and I nodded as Rosalie pulled away fast, leaving us alone in the middle of the lot. I had to work after school and wondered how the girls would get me to work in time.

"You don't have to talk to him Bella. Just say the word."

I shook my head with determination. "No, if he has something to say, I should let him."

We walked towards the boys. Jasper met Alice first and gave Edward a look before leaving us alone.

"I'm sorry," Edward admitted sheepishly.

"I got the flower this morning."

He nodded, solemnly leaning on his car as we stood there awkwardly. "I was wrong about so many things. I should never have left that night. I realize that now. It was stupid and childish." He sighed and the pained look on his face smoothed to neutral. "I know how much I have hurt you. I just hope you can forgive me."

I turned towards him, looking him in the eyes. He was so sad. I wanted to hug him and tell him it would all be okay. Yet I knew if I gave in this quickly things would never change.

"You hurt me Edward and I don't want to seem like a nag, but it is a big deal."

"I know it is. That is why I am perfectly happy to prove to you that I will never leave you again."

"Prove it to me?"

"Yes," he smirked, his left eyebrow perked up. "You are just eighteen years old Bella and still you taught me something. I am not infallible, not even close. I guess I am just as scared and naive as any other man out there. I thought I was saving you from pain but, in the end, I ended up causing you pain. And for that I am so sorry Bella."

I swallowed hard, it would have been so easy to take him into my arms and forgive him. If I had done that though, it would have eaten away a little piece of me. I had to stand strong.

"Thank you Edward. I just need some time to collect my thoughts, to remember what's important in my life." He backed away as if my words had stung him. "I want to forgive you, but I can't. Not yet you know? What happened between us, as high school as this sounds, changed the dynamic of our relationship.. And, I'm not the same as I was last year when I first met you either." I started to walk away as Edward followed sheepishly.

"No, you are not. There is something different about you Bella Swan," Edward smirked, appreciating the view, staring at me as we walked towards the school.

"Exactly," I stopped walking as we approached the front doors. Other students were filing past us, towards the building, trying to get to their lockers before the bell rang.

We stared at each other for a moment, our self control on high alert. I stuck my hand out towards Edward and smirked with gratification.

"I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

"Edward Cullen. I believe we are engaged," Edward joked as I frowned a bit.

"That is the rumor," I retorted turning from him and leading the way inside the school.

Things moved slowly for the next few days. I found a red rose on my windowsill every morning. Edward and I were healing, patching things up in a way that felt organic. The anger subsided and then faded away. Time healed and once again my love grew. It was about two weeks after we agreed to start over that the letters started.

It was a Friday afternoon. I had just gotten out of my last class when, as usual, I made a beeline to my locker. There, in beautiful script, was a letter from Edward. I hadn't a gotten letter from him since the night he left for Italy . My heart skipped a few beats until I opened it and realized it was a love letter. There it was waiting for me, a good, honest to God, old fashioned love letter. I looked around the hallway and noticed Edward was watching me, a smile on his face. I immediately began to read the note.

''Watching you from a distance I realize how close I came to losing you. My heart, the once beating organ that had lay dormant for so long, is now breaking. Yet, there is a faint echo that can be heard. A beat that reverberates through the silent recesses of my chest. How it longs for you; skipping and banging against my breast. You have brought me to life Bella. Your sweet lips, gentle hands and fiery eyes have tamed this beast.. I must atone for my sins against you and watch my love from afar. Always longing for that one fateful day when you come to me. I will wait until the moon and the stars are gone, until I am nothing but dust. When I can feel your sweet caress against my undeserving cheek, till then I will abide.'

I sighed and looked up, searching for Edward. He was still watching me. His eyes widened for a moment when I smiled.

"He's writing you poetry now," Alice interrupted as I looked to see her brother walking away.

"Yeah," I sighed again, holding the letter close to my chest. Alice laughed leading me out of the school and towards her car.

"He got that from Emmett you know. The idea, not the letter. Edward's always been a sap but he's lost his mojo since you two have been taking it slow. That is why I have taken it upon myself to plan us a three day weekend next week. It will be just the two of us."

I looked at Alice , clueless, as my friend giggled all the way through the parking lot.

"Alice, Edward and I were planning on having lunch next weekend so,"

"Yeah that's not going to work out but, a road trip that will be fun. We're going to Maryland ." I looked at my friend, annoyed, as Alice sighed rolling her eyes. "Okay look, you and Edward are going to patch things up because that's what is meant to happen. Alright? You're going to be happy and live together for eternity but I need you next weekend. Please Bella, you started this with me and I need you there." We stopped outside of Alice 's car as she gave me her best puppy dog eyes. I shook my head in defeat. My friend giggled in triumph, unlocking her car door.

"So what's in Maryland ?" I asked opening my door and following her into the car.

"Clues and my family's old burial plot." She started the car and revved the engine for a minute before pulling out of her parking spot. "I've been emailing one of my great, great cousins Bryan and we have an in. He's expecting us to meet him on Saturday. We just have to convince Renee and Charlie to let you go," Alice laughed looking to me as she pulled out onto the main road.

"Look, go easy on Charlie would you? You know how he gets with you Alice," I warned my friend. Charlie was like putty in Alice 's hands, she could charm his gun off of him if she wanted.

"I'll ask them for you Bella. It is my idea and my family history we're researching so I should be the one to ask don't you think?"

I knew that Alice would have no problem convincing my parents to let me go to Maryland . Renee was excited that we were planning a trip just us girls. While my father Charlie, got all quiet after Alice broke the news. It only took a half an hour for Alice to lay her plans out. Nevertheless she had Renee and Charlie at twelve minutes. After that my parents were taken. Between proposed college visits and doing an extra credit history report, my parents were all for it. In fact in the end, they believed it was their idea.

After Renee sent us off with an organic maple nut pie for Esme, it was time for round two. Alice had yet to tell her family about our little trip. She saved the best for last, gathering her family in the study as I sat next to her nervous. Edward was the first to protest after my friend gave the announcement.

"No, absolutely not," Edward barked looking to me before back to his father. "To take Bella with you on this little adventure, is reckless. There is a reason why we do not go back to our families after we are turned Alice ."

"I can take care of Bella, Edward," Alice defended. "Besides this will be fun. I have no intention of getting us into any trouble. I just think I deserve to know more about my life."

Her brother closed his mouth in mid argument. His eyes were locked on me, filled with defiance and defeat.

"At least take Jasper," Carlisle argued and Alice immediately shrunk with the guilt of not wanting him to come..

"Of course. Jasper?" Alice held out her hand as her lover took it with a smile.

"Now Edward do you feel safer with the extra protection?" Carlisle asked.

"I would feel safer going myself," he answered his eyes full of fear for the unknown.

"Well that's not possible. The treaty is too important. Besides I can take care of Bella myself. I've done so in the past if you remember Edward."

There was harshness to her words as her brother flinched. I wondered if Alice was thinking about those two weeks that he was gone. I grabbed my friend's hand to stop her. Alice 's face softened to my touch. She looked down for a moment regaining her composure, before back up towards her brother.

"Everything will be fine. I know it will," Alice finished ending the discussion. She took Jasper's hand leading him out of the room. The other couples followed her lead, until Edward and I were left alone.

"She'll protect me Edward, and Jasper will be there."

Edward sighed looking up at me with worry in his eyes.

"I trust the both of them. It is just that Jasper is new to this diet. Even if he tried, I do not believe he could help himself. Just a cut or a drop of your blood could send him over the edge." He came close to me now. His hands instinctively gripped my shoulders.

"Promise me you will be extra careful Bella. Please," he begged pulling me close towards him. It was the first time in weeks that he had held me close, that I had let him hold me.

"I promise. I won't go near sharp objects; not even paper or staples," I joked.

"That is all I can ask of you," he smiled holding me close.

Alice was having too much fun preparing for our trip. From the car rental to the hotel, not one detail was spared.. The week went by quickly and by the time Friday came I was actually excited for our adventure. When the last bell rang, I stood in front of my locker sorting out the books I would need over the long weekend. I was lost in thought when I felt someone behind me, barely leaning close to me.

"My sister is quite persistent is she not?" Edward asked smiling above me as I turned around.

He was holding a single red rose with a letter attached to the stem. I blushed instantly and looked around the hall. We were gaining some attention as people whispered and pointed our way.

"People are looking Edward," I gasped taking the flower from his hands.

"I do not mind. I love you Bella Swan, and I never want you to doubt that again."

A few people heard his declaration and murmurs went around the corridor as all eyes stayed on us. My cheeks were burning so hot. I was sure this was another one of those vivid dreams but I could not wake. Just as the murmurs began to reach a fevered pitch, Edward gave me his arm. It was romantic and mushy but, also just what I needed.

"I am not allowed to take you home but, if you would allow it, I would love to accompany you to the parking lot."

I laughed taking his arm in mine as he closed my locker and led me out of the school. People parted the way for us, and I was in complete awe. If this was Edward's idea of making it up to me he was on the right track. We walked side by side toward Alice and Jasper, as they waited for us by the cars. My little friend looked worried, which made her boyfriend worry too. Both of my friends had the same expression on their faces.

"Call me when you land please," Edward pleaded before gently releasing his grip on my arm. He leaned over before I could get away and softly kissed my forehead. The kiss was cool and soft. It was filled with a longing and hunger that I had missed. My knees became weak as I smiled and nodded while moving closer to Alice . I couldn't have written that moment, not in a million years. I left normal long ago, ever since I had met the Cullens.

"I will." He grinned watching me go as I stepped into Alice 's car clutching the rose to my chest. There were no thorns. Edward would never make that mistake, knowing my penchant for danger.

I drove in silence with Alice chatting away about our plans. We had a plane to catch at 7pm. Since it took almost an hour to get to the airport, we had to rush with only about an hour to get ready. Alice , of course, was already packed and Jasper would meet us at my house.

Everything was already being taken care of by Alice . So, I could daydream while my friend ran around my room. She enjoyed packing for me. Even if I had packed myself, she would have repacked it anyway. I learned that last year, when we were leaving Italy .. The night before we left for the airport, Alice snuck into my luggage and reorganized everything.

"Jazz is downstairs. We should save him from your parents," Alice called. I nodded and stared at the unopened letter. "Are you going to read it? Or should I tell you what it says?" Alice asked, looking at me playfully.

"No, I'll read it later."

"Okay," Alice shrugged. "I just want this to be fun for us; our last hurrah before you and Edward become a 'We' again. Can I just have this weekend Bella please? Then I promise I'll be back on the Edward and Bella train," she giggled pulling me up from my bed as I sighed.

"You're right. This is your weekend. So let's make the best out of it."

I was a horrible friend, I thought of Edward all the way to the airport and while boarding the plane. I made a promise to Alice and myself. When the plane touched down in Baltimore I would push back all those thoughts and be there for my friend. After everything Alice had done for me, it was the least I could do.

"What do you think?" Alice asked when the rental car attendant parked the car in front of us the next morning.

We had gotten into Baltimore so late that we stayed overnight in the hotel that was on the airport's grounds. I was so tired. I only remember being led to my room and falling asleep.

The next morning, Alice had awoken me with a bagel in one hand and a towel in the other. It was a rough start but I managed to get ready in sufficient time for Alice . Twenty minutes later I was squinting at a light blue convertible as the three of us stood in the hotel parking lot.

"It's nice Alice ," I yawned looking up at the cloudy sky. Leave it to Alice to plan this trip perfectly including cloudy days.

"It's not just nice," she bounced running towards me with her arms wide open.

Jasper bounced excitedly with her, unable to control his powers. "It's a mustang convertible. I couldn't find a 1966 model but this one will do. Don't you get it Bella?" I shook my head confused fighting the sleep away. "It's the same car from Thelma and Louise. See we'll have an adventure just like them. Jazz can be our Brad Pitt." She looked over to Jasper who frowned for a moment before laughing again.

"They die at the end of that movie don't they Alice ?" I asked, as the attendant carefully handed my friend the keys. He looked reluctant and a hesitated before walking away. It was as if he imagined we would drive the car off a cliff, before he ever saw it again.

"Small details. At least they had fun right?" She looked from Jasper to me before hopping over the door and into the driver's seat. "Sorry Jazz, you're in the back my love."

Jasper shrugged and hopped into the backseat with no complaints.

We drove for about thirty minutes. The car top was down, despite the impending rain. Alice seemed to be in her glory. The radio was blaring on some oldies station. Jasper smirked in the backseat, enjoying his role of protector. When we turned onto a gravel drive, I was filled with trepidation.

We pulled up to an old house set on a large piece of land. The grass was yellow in some spots and an old Red Maple sat lazily in the corner of the lawn. The house was very old, possibly built in the late 18th century. It looked more like a manor or old plantation. There were shadows of small houses and remnants of a farm left long untended. The porch wrapped around the front of the house and was white washed with an old country style.

As Alice parked the car a woman walked out onto the porch followed by a boy about our age. The boy looked excited as his mother smiled happily.  
"You must be Alice ," she welcomed warmly, a slight southern drawl creeping out.

"That I am," Alice answered smiling at the woman. "This is my boyfriend Jasper and my best friend Bella. We thought we'd stop by before the campus tours started."

I looked to Jasper who had his usual smiled plastered on his face, before nodding to the clueless family.  
"Well come on in before it starts raining. Weatherman said it was going to be doom and gloom all weekend." The woman waved us into the house.

She was a little overweight but in that soft and comforting way. Her hair was a dark chestnut with no shine. It was as if she dyed it regularly to keep the grey away. She had pleasant green eyes and a face that told me she spared no expense to stop the aging process. The boy next to her was shy and smiled at Alice , before turning to Jasper and I

"Of course you know my son Bryan. The boy has been dying to meet you." I waved to Bryan who reddened at his mother's introduction.

He was taller than me but shorter than most boys his age. He seemed the type of boy who would rather spend time with his xbox than outdoors. Larger than most boys, Bryan also seemed very kind, and eager to please. He had light brown hair that was cut short army style. His eyes were the same green as his mothers and his smile very warm.  
"We just can't believe how Great Aunt May's death touched so many people. She would have loved to see her folk come around. But it was just not in God's plan I suppose."

"I would have loved to meet her..."

"Oh call me Cousin Betty, everyone does. I just can't get over how you two connected on the internets. I haven't been really fond of that contraption since Bryan insisted on having one. Tea?" The woman spoke quickly while she led us into the parlor.

I barely had time to take a good look around the large house. There were at least three levels. A long oak stair case met us at the front door, leading up to the second floor. There were portraits of men and women going up the staircase. Some of the faces in the portraits were black others white, with powdered wigs and tales left untold.

"Reminds me of home," Jasper whispered leaning towards me. He had barely spoken in hours. Yet his heavy southern accent coupled with Cousin Betty's light drawl, made me stifle a giggle.

"Please," Alice smiled politely as the woman motioned for us to sit down.

"This was Aunt May's house, we moved in three years ago to take care of her. God rest her soul. Bryan can you get the albums please? Let Alice see some old photos of Beverly in its hay day." The boy had been standing next to his mother quietly waiting to be invited to sit with the company. Instead he frowned heading out of the room to do his mother's bidding.

" Beverly ?" I asked as Betty stopped pouring the tea and smiled up at me.

"Oh yes dear, this used to be a working plantation in the old days. Of course great, great Grandfather Charlie Hummel was the first to free his father's slaves. He gave them each a piece of the land to farm. As soon as Bryan brings the albums, I can show him to ya."

I smiled and looked to Alice who was eating it all up. Bryan , carrying an arm full of albums, sat down next to his mother. The large albums were thick and full of old photographs. Some were bound in black or red leather, the different family names embossed in gold lettering on the front.

"Here's the most recent album," Betty smirked opening one of the less dusty and worn books. "This is Ant May and her four sisters and two brothers.. And there is great Uncle Chester , who I believe is the brother of your great grandfather Alice ."

We all leaned forward staring at the timeless faces as they posed in the front yard of Beverly. They all had stern non-smiling faces, as if taking the picture was a chore.

"Are there any pictures of my great grandfather?" Alice asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes. This family was no match for her and I realized that if the Cullens were predators, it would be as easy as pie to get their kill. People loved Alice . They felt connected with her and trusted her. While Jasper could use his gift to make them feel any way, he wanted.

"Why yes here we go. Alexander Hummel, poor man died in the great fire of 1904. That was a sad story." Betty shook her head as she turned the page. We noticed there were torn and missing pictures.

"What happened to these pictures?" I asked pointing to a few missing faces. Betty reddened and looked towards Bryan before back at us.

"Well that was another part of the sad story. Alexander married a beautiful girl named Mabel. Her family was from Mississippi , Biloxi I think. Anyway, they had two beautiful daughters, but we don't know much about the oldest, her name was Mary if I recall. After Alexander died, his wife remarried against the wishes of the family. Great, great Grandfather Hummel was not too happy about that. They stayed in Maryland for a while, lived up in Roland Park too. But, they moved away and that poor girl, Mary, died not a year later.

Then Mabel lost her husband too. Some thought it was great, great grandfather Hummel's curse on her, for marrying that man. But, they buried that poor girl next to her Daddy outside of Roland Park. It was a new cemetery back then. You know you have the same name as her Alice . Mary Alice Hummel was that poor girl's name."

That is a coincidence," Alice smiled taking a fake sip of her tea. "Well we don't want to keep you. And we still have to make a 12:30 tour at Johns Hopkins." Alice stood up and we followed as Cousin Betty smirked at the three of us.

"Oh which one of you is looking into medicine?" she asked turning towards each of us.

"Jasper is. His father is a doctor so..." I blurted turning red instantly as Jasper gave a quick nod.

"Well, my oh my Alice , you sure know how to pick 'em. Strong, smart and quiet sounds perfect."

"Thank you Ma'am," Jasper drawled sending the hair on Betty's neck to rise.

"My, and he's a southern gentleman as well. You keep your hooks in this one cousin Alice, will ya?" Bryan rolled his eyes as they walked us out of the house and towards our car.

"Well don't hesitate to call on us again okay? And make sure you put that top up on that thing. It's gonna rain in a minute."

She waved goodbye as we piled into the car. To be polite Alice raised the top of the car, honked, and waved back as we pulled out of the gravel drive. I couldn't help but peer out into the vast fields of what once was a real plantation. It was like looking at a moment in history but only for a single glance. This had been Alice 's family home at one time. Her father was raised here. It was all sad and fascinating at the same time.

I had no idea where we were going next. Before I could ask the question Alice answered.

"First you need to eat Bella, and then we're going Roland Park."

I wondered what was going on at home. I had only left one message for Edward and there was supposed to be a big meeting with Jacob and the tribe today. I was in Maryland , but despite everything, my mind still wandered to Forks. It was only the first day of my vacation and I should have been taking in the salty sea air and enjoying the weekend. Instead, I was thinking of La Push and how Charlie and Renee were doing.

I took a deep breath and turned to Alice . I couldn't imagine everything she was going through at that minute. As we drove to her childhood home, I put on a brave face. This was like an adventure. I couldn't write a better story than this. With a smile and renewed attitude, I turned the radio up and enjoyed the experience.


	7. Chapter 6: Graveyard Shift

**Chapter 6: The graveyard shift**

As much as I looked up to and respected Alice , I never really envied her. She had found the love of her life and a great family, yet there was always this underlying sadness. Something she kept hidden away behind her bubbly persona. At first, I thought it was because she didn't know about her life before she was turned. However, the longer we spent in Maryland and the more we discovered the worse her human life seemed.

It's funny how fantasy writers romanticize things like vampires, werewolves and ghosts. I was ignorant myself until last year. Things like this aren't very romantic. In fact sometimes you have to dig deep to find some semblance of good. The more I thought about Alice 's family life the worse things seemed to have been. How could her mother, after losing her husband, have committed her oldest daughter to a mental institution? Why was Alice 's grandfather so angry about her mother's remarriage? If I was that curious about Alice 's past I couldn't fathom what she was feeling at that time.

It was already Sunday when Alice pulled into her old stomping ground. The sun refused to peek outside of the light grey skies. It was perfect vampire weather and Alice knew it. We had spent the rest of Saturday combing through local newspaper articles around the time of Alice 's death. The numerous reels of micro-film would have been easy to go through if Jasper and Alice didn't have to worry about human eyes. Instead of using their vampire speed we were stuck in human mode. Luckily, Alice narrowed our search down after a well timed vision. We didn't have much to go by, just a bleak obituary for her father and then herself some years later. No indication of cause of death or anything. Of course what would the notice say, turned by unknown vampire?

Alice was like a bloodhound chasing each new scent. With every new vision or memory she was off on a new trail. It was late afternoon when we pulled in front of a small white building outside of Roland Park. Alice had left Jasper and I out in the car. Meanwhile she chatted with one of the Roland Park Association board members. It was odd watching Alice as she worked the woman over with ease. Jasper and I had barely spoken in the last year. When he started a conversation I thought I was dreaming.

"She's amazing isn't she?" he laughed meeting my gaze in the mirror. I turned around smiling.

"She is."

"It's hard saying no to her. Her life's a clean slate. I try to tell her it's better this way. But you know Alice ," he reiterated raising his eyebrows for inflection. "Besides things could always be worse. If she hadn't found me that day..." he sighed looking through me. There was a far away look in his eyes.

"Was it that bad? Before Alice came?"

"It was. I like to think my life started on that day. In a little diner just outside of Philadelphia , the world stopped and there she was."

"So it was love at first sight?" I smiled as Jasper's eyes glazed with admiration and tenderness. For a moment I could sense the emotions that flowed between the two lovers.

"I thought I was dreaming. She was this vision in white and her eyes were on mine. All these feelings were pouring out of her and it was love in its purest form. I have never felt anything like that before, not with anyone. And her love became my love and at that moment I couldn't distinguish between the two of us."

I sighed lost in the story. Jasper had a twinkle in his amber eyes. He smiled lost in the past.

"Is it that important to her, to find her maker?"

Jasper looked at me his face puzzled for a moment before a slight smile crept up to his eyes. He was a beautiful creature. Jasper Hale was a mixture of good looks and danger. He seemed like he could do anything. When it came down to blows you wanted the blonde vampire on your side.

"We all know who turned us except Alice . I suppose she feels a bit left out in that regard."

"So you know who changed you?" I asked hoping I wasn't treading in the wrong direction. Jasper sat up a bit straighter. His normal military posture was enough to give you a sympathetic backache. He was an enigma to me, the very fact that we got to spend time together was a rarity.

"Yes, of course. Maria was a complicated woman but, that story will have to remain untold for now. We should try to focus on Alice ."

"Yes focus on me. I just got us a tour of my old house." Alice announced smiling as she opened the door to the convertible and dangled the key in our faces.

"I knew you would," Jasper laughed as the small girl wrinkled her nose in triumph.

She started the car. Alice waved to the woman who watched us pull away. She had an empty smile like she had just been hypnotized. I looked to Jasper wondering if he had been altering the woman's moods the whole while we were talking. If he was he gave no indication that had been the case.

"It's for sale Jazz, might be a good investment for us," Alice hinted poignantly as Jasper shook his head amused.

"Have I ever said no to you Alice?"

Alice turned to me with a bright smile. She wiggled her eyebrows excited to discover another aspect of her former life.

"The real estate agent is meeting us there."

The houses were close together like the brownstones in New York City . At least that's what they looked like in all the movies and pictures that I'd seen. To me, they were just tall brick townhouses. I guessed they were built around the turn of the century.

All the front stoops were recently white washed. The little gardens in front were immaculate. It must have been very expensive to live in this area. I took a deep breath, imaging it when my friend lived there. Her family was awfully wealthy.

As Alice parked the car, a woman in her mid thirties smiled to greet us. She was wearing a beige business suit with a skirt just below the knee. She looked like a former beauty pageant winner. Her hair was high and blonde, her makeup perfect and nails manicured. The woman's smile was warm and genuine as we walked towards her. Jasper and Alice lead the way.

"Well you must be my two o'clock. I heard your family used to own three-fifty-six."

Alice gave a quick nod. Jasper looked up towards the tall house.

"Well come on in, I'll show you around. This is a very lovely neighborhood as you must know. It has the lowest crime rate in the county. Really it's just a perfect place to raise a family. Or make some money while the market is down if you're just looking to invest now." She looked towards Alice and Jasper who both were uncommitted.

We followed the woman into the house. The walls were painted eggshell white and the furniture was old but perfectly managed. It smelled like the carpet was recently replaced and the walls freshly painted. Everything in the house smelled like old money, wealth and grandeur.

"Some of the furniture is original. There are three pieces to the armoire in the upstairs master bedroom and it has been sold with the house for the last century. The plumbing of course had to be replaced. Just had to, the pipes corroded in the early eighties"

"Can we take a look around?" Jasper asked his smile unusually wide.

The woman's face was skeptical at first and then it dropped into a calm tranquil expression. Jasper was working his magic. I wondered what it felt like when he messed with your emotions. I was curious but happy to be immune to it.

"Sure, I'll be outside. I have a call to make anyway. Let me know if you need anything." She walked out of the house quickly as Jasper smiled scanning the room.

"Nice," I laughed following my friends around the house..

Jasper bowed with a flourish of the hand. It was nice to see his playful side. I never saw this part of him at home.

"Don't let him fool you Bella. He only got rid of her so he didn't have to smell her," Alice joked as Jasper smirked looking towards me.

"It's true. You on the other hand are a human I can't smell.. Which makes you safe," he laughed showing his white teeth. Alice playfully hit him on the shoulder shaking her head looking towards me.

I smiled trying to reassure my friend that Jasper's joking didn't scare me. The thought of him loosing control did frighten me. Jasper was new to surviving only on animal blood. Out of the entire Cullen Coven, he was most apt to slip up. It must have been hard for him and frustrating.

Alice walked into the kitchen and we followed closely. Her head tilted to the side as if she was trying to piece together the past. She ran her fingers along the walls, trying to absorb the history within the plaster. She began to hum softly a tune that seemed familiar.

"You ever experience deja vu Bella?" Alice laughed closing her eyes and concentrating.

"Go easy my love," Jasper whispered. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she nodded kissing his hand.

Alice stopped for a moment pensive like she was processing something. Then she moved quickly and they both disappeared in front of me in a blur, heading upstairs. I followed them as fast as I could. Finally, I found the couple in a room off to the West side of the house.

"This was my room, I think. My bed was here." Alice took a deep breath her hand coming to her throat for a moment as her eyes drifted away.

" Alice ?" Jasper called, worried as his lover was lost to him.

Her vision had her in another place and another time. She shook a bit, like a slight vibration. Little waves of energy coursed through her body. Her eyes fluttered as if she was in a deep REM sleep. Worriedly I watched the couple for a few minutes before Alice broke from her state and looked to Jasper. Her demeanor was different, somber and sad.

"Something happened in there," she sighed turning towards the corner where she had just announced her bed was.

I swallowed hard. Whatever it was that Alice remembered it was bad. Jasper took her in his arms as Alice sobbed quietly for a moment. I couldn't move. I just watched the couple talk quietly to one another. There was this ominous feeling. It was as if we had just opened Pandora's Box. I had no idea why my heart was filled with trepidation, but at that moment, I couldn't shake it. Jasper and Alice were in their own world. I felt like I was intruding on the moment. Mechanically, I turned my eyes downward swallowing slowly.

After a few minutes Alice wiped her eyes and smiled. She looked amazing defiant and strong.. She composed herself keeping the smile on her face as her eyes met mine. It was as if she had gone through a metamorphosis. Alice of old was changing before my eyes.. She was absorbing her past as we uncovered it.

"We're going to the cemetery," she announced walking past me down the stairs. Jasper looked sad. There were clouds in his eyes as he followed me down to the first floor.

"What is it?" I asked as Jasper sighed shaking his head.

"She wants to see for herself," he answered cryptically. He locked his jaw shaking his head lost in thought.

Alice was talking with the real estate agent by the time we met her. The woman was so taken with my friend that she didn't even mind that we were leaving without confirmation of a bid.

"It was just as my grandmother had described it. Thank you so much for letting us take a peek."

The woman was gracious as Alice waved goodbye to her and walked briskly to the car.

"Thanks for your interest!" the woman called. "Have a good day, keep us in mind!"

We smiled waving again as the woman sighed tilting her head to the side.

"It's going to rain soon," Alice announced as the clouds got darker threatening more rain.

"Are we really going to the cemetery?" I asked hopping in the car next to Alice as Jasper watched the small girl start the engine.

"Of course, how often do you get to see your own tombstone?"

There was something more to the story. Alice had a vision in her old house. Her memories were coming back to her. On the other hand, maybe, we were about to find a piece to the puzzle at the necropolis. Alice turned the radio on for the first time today and I was able to loose myself in the music. Handel's Messiah began to play softly. Alice and Jasper smirked at one another.. I bobbed my head to the orchestra in the background.

It was a short drive to our destination. A few blocks from the brownstones and there we were. When we reached the small lot, there were a few oddities about the land. It was a small piece of land for a graveyard. It was like a concrete island, surrounded by gravel and woods to the south past the highway. Only a few graves with bright marble stones littered the green grass. It must have been a select few who were buried here. Some tombstones were large sculptures. There were angels and Madonnas a few benches and some carved like children.

The air was heavy as we exited the car and walked towards the burial ground. I could feel the air mixing and changing. It wasn't only going to rain soon, it was going to storm. The electricity in the air made my heart beat erratically. We were wanting for immediate shelter and there I was milling around for Alice 's tomb.

I was busy looking at the north end when I heard Alice call out. "Over here!"

Jasper rushed to her side. It seemed odd to be looking for your friend's grave. I couldn't imagine what Alice was feeling at that moment. She looked at the stone strangely. It was an Angel made of white marble. Her name and birthdates along with the date of her death were carefully etched in the stone.

"I'm buried next to my father. It seems it is a family plot," she smiled tracing the letters with her fingers.

"Mary Alice Brandon, born 1901 died 1920. And my father Alexander James Hummel. I guess my Mother is buried in Biloxi with her second husband."

He father's stone was made of dark granite. The stone was shaped like a cross at the top. The sculptor kept the original rock back and sides but polished it in the front where it was etched.

"You took your stepfather's name?" I asked as Alice shrugged.

She knelt down next to the graves her eyes studying every contour of the stone. For a moment Alice 's hand stopped moving and she stayed rigid. A vision was taking her over. I was used to watching Alice go into the trance like state. Usually she would have them without me even noticing. Except ever since we came to Maryland , it was different. They were stronger and more forceful. It was as if she was pulling them from an unknown entity. The visions were a constant struggle.

The weather in Maryland was warmer than Washington . The balmy and wet we were used to was the same. However, the heat that accompanied the familiar weather was sticky and uncomfortable. There was dew on all the graves, our feet squeaked on the grass and sunk in if we stayed in one place too long. I looked at Alice worriedly and leaned over towards Jasper.

"Is she okay?" I whispered to him, he shook his head. Both vampires were due for a meal, their eyes becoming darker by the moment.

"My love we should at least eat," Jasper whispered shaking Alice from her vision.

"Yes, you are right. Bella?" She looked to me her eyes sad, sadder than I had seen them in a long time. "Can you wait for us in the car?" It wasn't an order more of a plea.

I nodded walking towards the convertible as the rain started. I didn't turn back. I knew my friends were gone. I had been with them long enough to know they would find woods nearby and hunt. Their speed had probably already taken them miles away from me. I was alone then, left with only my thoughts.

This was all too strange. Perhaps I should have stayed home. What Alice thought was going to be fun had become intense and difficult. Maybe Edward was right? Maybe this was too dangerous for me to be here. It was obvious that Edward knew what his sister was up to before we left.

I was glad Jasper came. I don't know how I could have dealt with Alice alone. I felt for the first time in a year that I've been friends with Alice , like a little girl. For some reason her one hundred years showed today.

As I sat alone in the car, I was finally able to check my phone. There were a few text messages from Jacob, Renee and one from Edward. Jacob was happy the first meeting went well, while Renee wanted me to call her. I sighed reading Edward's text. It was simple, to the point and needed no response. It read, 'I hope you are well, love Edward.' I sighed dialing my house number as Renee quickly picked up the phone.

"How's it going sweetie?" she asked, nervously.

"I'm fine Mom. Jasper and Alice are getting something to eat while I watch the car." I smiled at how easily the truth sounded human and normal.

"Oh that's nice. The weather is not so good there now is it? I see on Weatherbug it's raining?" I rolled my eyes. Ever since I taught my Mother how to use the internet it was one download after another.

"Yeah it just started to rain, but we're fine. Nothing major going on." I spotted something moving in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Alice walking towards the graves with a shovel in her hand. I couldn't see Jasper so I panicked. "Oh Mom I have to go my battery's dying.."

"Okay sweetie. Call me before you go to bed!" Renee begged.

"I will. Love you Mom, bye." I closed the phone on her and tossed it on the seat.

Alice began digging. Dirt was flying through the air as she tossed it behind her. I braved myself for the impending rain and ran out to meet her. I almost slipped when I stopped short, shaking my head in disbelief. Lightening struck a few miles away and I braced myself for the thunder.

" Alice what are you doing?" I asked staring at the small girl.

She pulled large pieces of the earth from the ground. Already a pile was forming as she dug deeper. My friend was working mechanically, the shovel dug underground with each stroke.

"I need to see who's here," Alice answered not breaking stride. She was already deep within the earth, her super strength working in her favor.

"Who? Your father?" I inquired pushing my hair from my face. I was screaming at her. The rain drowning out my voice as thunder clapped in the distance.

"I don't know who Bella. I just know I have to dig and I have to open those two caskets now."

"It doesn't make sense Alice !" I cried as she shook her head without looking at me.

"I know. None of it does. Everything's dark and confusing, like I've hit a wall in my visions, in my memories. But I have to dig. I know that much. Someone or something wants me to see this." She sounded crazy, a bit wild and untamed.

My friend was on a mission. There was nothing that would or, could stop her. The rain was pounding down on us. I looked around hoping no-one would notice two girls in a graveyard and one digging. The sky was grey and dark. I could barely make out Jasper's figure as he walked quickly towards us.

"Alice!" he called panicked as she scooped another foot of dirt.

Another flash of lightening struck, illuminating his pale face. He looked altered, not scared but, fully aware of the situation. The hole she was making was large enough to open both caskets. He pulled her up, back to solid ground. Alice was caked in mud and wet from head to toe. The once and always immaculate vampire looked dazed.

"I have to see him!" she begged handing Jasper the shovel. "I need to see him." She leaned towards Jasper, her head resting on his shoulder.

Jasper nodded and took the shovel. He jumped into the hole and began shoveling the remaining dirt that covered both caskets. When he reached solid wood, Alice looked at me with her glazed eyes. She was having a vision. Whatever was in those caskets or not in them, had to do with everything.. Jasper looked up at me as Alice broke from her silence and stared down in horror.

The casket on the left, her father's, was empty.. The one on the right had a body, a large body. The sight was one that I would never get out of my mind. There was a tall man inside, his limbs in the wrong place. He was wearing old-fashioned clothes and there were rusted old brown bloodstains on his white shirt. It seemed as if he was killed in the graveyard and thrown into the casket at the moment of his death.

"He died in terrible pain," Jasper whispered. "Before he could be turned he was ripped apart in mid-transformation. I can still feel his suffering."

I winced imagining the pain the man had gone through with his last breath. I had no idea why anyone would turn this man and then place him in Alice 's grave.. It reminded me, for some sick reason, of my old kitty. I used to wake up with mice in the oddest places. My cat would purr so proudly, as if he done me a favor.

Jasper pulled the man's wallet from his pocket and handed it to Alice .

"What is it?" I asked but Alice didn't answer me. Instead, she turned to Jasper who closed both caskets and began piling dirt back on them.

"Nothing, you'll get sick. Come with me." Alice led me to the car as Jasper stayed cleaning up the mess that we had left.

We sat in silence, both dripping wet and covered in mud.. Alice held the aged cracked leather wallet in silence as I watched her. I sat in the back seat and my friend sat in the passenger side. I didn't question her when she ushered me in. Her silence was so unusual it was eerie. She had never behaved this way before. It was as if she was someone else.

"Something happened to me Bella, something horrible. The only one who can tell me what that was exactly, I think is my maker. He's out there, I can feel him," she admitted watching me from the mirror.

"Are you sure?" I asked my voice breaking at the open possibilities.

Alice nodded fingering the wallet.

"Who was that man inside your casket Alice ?" I inquired. Alice took a deep breath..

"He was a gift, from my maker." She looked to me her words seemed to be coming from someone else, channeled through her. "The wallet is our only clue now," she admitted as Jasper opened the driver's side door and slipped behind the wheel.

"Have you opened it?" Jasper asked staring at Alice . She shook her head.

"No need, there's no id." She handed the leather wallet to Jasper as he looked through it.

"There's enough for at least a lead. Perk up a bit you're scaring the human." Jasper joked smiling at me through the mirror. His eyes were bright and his cheeks flushed from the kill and workout.

"What about your father's grave? It was empty," I asked as Alice sighed, turning back towards me.

"He died in the fire remember? They may not have had anything to bury. People do that often around here Bella." Alice answered turning back to the front of the car. "You're tired, let's go back to the hotel and we'll order room service for dinner."

I smiled enjoying the attention for a minute before I leaned back lost in thought. Things had gone from a lovely trip down memory lane, to Cold Case pretty quickly. I had no idea what clues Alice had been collecting for the last two days. All our stops around the city started to come together. It was like a giant jigsaw puzzle but I no idea what it was supposed to look like. I started to drift to sleep listening to Alice and Jasper speak in hushed tones up in the front.

When I awoke, it was to Alice shaking me awake. "Bella, we're here wake up."

I opened my eyes as Alice smiled leaning back in her seat. Jasper was gone it was just us in the car. She looked well rested. I hoped that Jasper had helped her work out whatever tribulation she was going through.

"What's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Jasper left. It's just you and me right now." Alice answered as I shook the sleep off my shoulders and sat forward.

I followed Alice into the hotel and stared at myself in the hallway mirror. My hair was drying slowly. It was still wet in clumps and looked disheveled. The mud was up to my ankles and my jeans needed a good wash. The woman at the front desk probably thought we were playing in the mud. If only she knew. The older woman smiled politely at us with a welcome.

I wanted to jump on my bed when we finally made it to our room. Instead, I kicked my jeans off and then collapsed on the soft mattress. Alice grinned peeling her clothes off as she headed towards the bathroom and turned the shower on.

"Bella you should order something, you're going to be very hungry soon." Alice hinted calling from the shower.

I sat up and grabbed the menu from the nightstand. It was a four star restaurant downstairs, but I had enough of veggie burgers today. Nothing really seemed to call my name except fish and chips. I shrugged deciding on the order and called it in. The man on the other line stuttered a bit when I told him the room number. I wondered what my roommates had been doing to the hotel staff. When I hung up the phone, Alice sauntered out of the bathroom in a terry cloth robe.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked as she grabbed clothes and walked back to the bathroom.

"He's at the police station," she answered closing the door slightly. I followed her and stood outside the bathroom to continue the conversation.

"Why is he at the police station?" I inquired. Alice opened the door fully clothed and shrugged.

"He's going to go through their records to see if there is a case file for Mary Alice Brandon. Or any of the Brandons actually. He won't find much but it makes him feel like he's contributing." She shrugged drying her hair with a towel as I sighed grabbing a change of clothes.

"Who was that man Alice? The one buried in your grave?"

Alice looked me, serious and smiled sadly. "I think he was a man who hurt me Bella."

I looked down processing her words. "How do you know?"

"Because when I saw him, I felt this immense hatred and fear. He was a bad man who did horrible things. Now I just need to know who is was. We think he may have been a guard at the mental hospital."

I shivered at the prospect of what Alice went through locked up in some asylum.

"I'm so sorry Alice ," I bit my lip and hugged my friend. Her terry robe was soft and I couldn't wait to put mine on later.

"I don't remember it Bella. It was a different time. But I think it's for the best that he's gone. I just want to meet the person who turned me now. That's what's important."

I nodded taking a deep breath to steal my nerves.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do we have any plans for tomorrow before we head back?" I asked my hand shaking as I shut the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah," Alice answered. "We're going to say goodbye to cousin Betty."

I shook my head turning the shower back on to hot. The cold rain and drama from the day had worn me down. My stomach growled in protest as I stepped into the shower annoyed. I wasn't the best liar, but it felt wrong to use Jasper's powers of persuasion to get information out of a nice woman. I wondered how I would be if I had no memory of my past. Maybe my lines of right and wrong would be blurred too.

I couldn't fault Alice in the end. She did what she felt was right. I just wished we could have come to Maryland to find Alice had led a happy life and her family lived happily ever after. I shook the water from my face as I lathered my hair. I knew the moment Alice told me she was in a mental hospital that her story didn't have a happy beginning. Even though it wasn't fair I still felt overwhelmed.

I got dressed quickly hoping my dinner would be up soon.. When I opened the door the aroma of fried fish and coleslaw made my stomach growl in anticipation.

"Did the guy ring the bell? I didn't hear him." I asked sitting down to my plate of fish.

"Nope, I scared him a little it was fun," Alice laughed as I shook my head. Even with her past haunting her, Alice was still Alice at the end of the day.

I fell asleep full and exhausted before Jasper returned that night. Alice stayed up waiting for him, the TV buzzing in the background. They talked in hushed tones, barely whispering above the vibrating TV. I dreamed of odd things that night. About strange men and dark rooms, it was as if I was Alice . I kept crying for help but no-one came. I wished for Edward to rescue me. Yet, in the end, it was Charlie who broke the door down. I slept soundly after that part of the dream. The thought of my father coming to my rescue, his sheriff badge shining brightly, was enough to turn a nightmare around.


	8. Chapter 7: Boys will be boys

**Chapter 7. Boys will be boys**

When you hurt someone you love, it feels like you have ripped a hole in your own heart. It physically hurts to know you have caused someone you love more than life itself, pain. The night I spent with Bella was beautiful and frightful. I had lost control, something I never wanted to do. I sat with her in my arms contemplating the implications. I could have killed her. I nearly convinced myself to take a bite. As she lay in my embrace, so peaceful and happy, I hated myself more and more.

She was my soul mate, my other half, and I was always on the verge of destroying her. For a week after that fateful day, I watched the sunrise perched in a tree about a quarter of a mile from Bella's house. At first, I convinced myself that this was my punishment. That keeping my distance from Bella was a penance that must be paid. I listened to her cry in my sister's arms and bit into my lip until I could no longer stand the pain. I watched from afar as she celebrated her eighteenth birthday and my hands itched to hold her. I wanted to give Bella the world, but all I could really give her was anguish.

I left after the first week and climbed the tallest mountain I could find. Feasting on mountain lions and elk, I satiated myself devouring their flesh until I could no longer think of anything else but my full belly. However, the fullness always dissipated and thoughts of my behavior came rushing back. I thought I was hallucinating when Emmett found me. He had a brown bear slung over his shoulder and looked happy with himself. We spent a few days not speaking. I had only his thoughts to keep me occupied. In them, I found that Rosalie had insisted on coming home and sent him to find me.

Rosalie was always a bit pushy. Some may even say bossy. She had taken Bella under her wing since the day she saved her from Victoria. Even though my sisters never out right admitted it, Bella was like their little sister. The inevitable in all my family members' minds was Bella would be become one of us. I knew it from the visions that Alice had shown me so many times before. I always knew in my heart that it was our destiny.

When I returned to Forks I had not expected to see Alice standing there waiting. The little pixie had her hands on her hips and looked determined. Her mind was a jumble but the words jerk and ass were constant. I listened while my sister argued why I was a horrible boyfriend. My mind was only on Bella. It had been a week since I had last seen her.

The Chevy pulled up our driveway and it became clear why Alice had ambushed me in the drive. I turned, reluctant to see Bella's face. I was expecting pain and anguish but instead got anger and determination. She was a beautiful vision, delicate but fierce. I wanted to reach out and touch her face and stroke her soft hair. My hand stayed at my side, punishing me for my behavior.

Alice left us alone and I stared at the girl who had become my reason for existence. When she started yelling at me I felt something in my chest stirring. If I had not known any better, I would have thought my heart was thumping against my chest. Perhaps it was a distant memory of the feeling. Vampires do not have active heartbeats.

Her words went right through me and with such forcefulness that I fell deeper in love with her. Bella was growing up without me, or maybe despite me. I discovered things about myself and about her that I had never known. In all my one hundred years, I still had a lesson to learn. How ironic that it was Bella who was the one to teach me.

I thought I had been so careful but, I had been careless instead. Bella was right. After everything we had been through, leaving her that morning was a huge mistake. It was an even greater mistake than making love to her in the first place. I had to make it up to her. It was not going to be easy but that made the challenge all the better.

My sisters took my place in Bella's life as I tried to push my way back in. It was my tribulation and I was happy to see it through. Jacob of course also took the news to heart. I had never seen him so angry. He was a perfect best friend and I only hoped to make it up to him as well. She was worth every bit of loneliness and fear. Living in my house was tough, as well. Carlisle was always willing to give me advice and was very supportive. He told me to take my time and that every relationship had its bump in the road. If I was truly forthright that things would go easier.

I remembered a wild rose bush from the top of the mountain where I tried to run away from my guilt. The red roses reminded me of Bella's lips, flushed against mine. If I was to show Bella my devotion I had to do it the right way. I ran every night to the mountain picking a flower from the bush. As I traveled to the Swan's house I removed and smoothed every thorn. I wanted this to be a symbol of my love for her. I would always protect her in any way I could.

After the roses were depleted, I moved onto a more traditional approach. Coached by Emmett, I began writing Bella love poems. I would spend the days watching her and waiting for a chance to speak with her alone. On my time away from her I put pen to paper pouring out my emotions the best way I could. I was not one for prose, but I could only give her what was in my heart and hope for the best.

Alice had been very secretive that last week and I knew it was a bad omen when she asked to speak to all of us with Bella present. I had not expected Alice's plans for visiting Maryland. It was hard for a newly turned vampire to accept the end of their human connections. Most of us had some finality and moved on. It was, after all, the best for all parties. My sister never had that so it was different for her. I could not let Bella go. I knew Alice would protect her as long as possible, but the potential danger outweighed my trust.

In the end, as always, Alice won the argument. I had to let Bella go if I ever wanted to win her trust back. Trust, as I had learned from the last few weeks was paramount to the success of any relationship. My sister had planned the trip perfectly. I had a meeting with the elders and Jacob that weekend. I could not ruin all the work from this summer over my own insecurities. As much as it pained me, Alice was right. She had taken great care of Bella while I was away.

I let her go. I watched her excitedly prepare for Maryland. I could not let Jasper go without talking with him first. It took every bit of my restraint to not follow Jasper's car to the airport. I sat in my room and waited for Bella's call.

Hours later, when my cell phone vibrated, I held back and let it go to voicemail. There were some things I had learned. Firstly was that this trip meant a lot to Alice. This was Alice's time. I had to let my sister get her way. This was important to her.

I listened to Bella's message the next morning a few times before descending the stairs to greet the morning. My family was idly walking the main floor. Carlisle had his morning paper out before his afternoon shift while Esme sat by his side enjoying the new day. Rosalie was looking at her messages on her cell phone and Emmett was busy playing around with the Playstation that was plugged into the den's flat screen. I tried to push all their thoughts from my mind. Rosalie's were the loudest. It seemed Alice was taking Jasper and Bella to her old homestead.

With a rush, a fifth voice slowly started to enter my mind and I turned towards the stairs before the bell rang. Carlisle sniffed the air and smiled as I ran to the front door to greet my friend.

"You ready?" Jacob asked as he pushed his way into the house smelling the scents that permeated the air.

He was thinking about Bella, about the last time we talked, and how angry he was.

"Get out of my head Edward," he growled taking the stairs up to the living room two at a time.

I rushed behind him as Emmett and Rosalie turned their noses wrinkling to our friend's new scent.

"I thought I smelled dog," Rosalie chided narrowing her eyes on the visitor.

"Jake my man, how about you and I go for a run?" Emmett asked knocking fists with Jacob.

Emmett only cared about one thing, testing Jacob's strength. Since we had never fought with a werewolf, and they are our natural enemies, it was new to be able to play fight. Emmett enjoyed any kind of physical combativeness and having a newly flipped werewolf on our side was making him giddy.

"Sure, we have some time."

"Listen you two. We need to discuss how we are going to handle the meeting this afternoon." They ignored me, walking into the kitchen, while I followed in annoyance.

Their minds were a lot alike. Emmett could make friends with a porcupine as long as it didn't try to stick him. Jacob had the same easy way about him. I was not surprised that the two formed a camaraderie so easily. I had been working on a friendship with Jacob for almost six months now. Just two weeks ago, he threatened to tear my throat out and let his pack feast on the pieces.

"Let them play Edward," Rosalie commented watching the two boys walk towards the screen door to the backyard.

Rosalie was annoyed with me. She was mostly aggravated at the way I was behaving. She liked Bella a lot and knew that I had hurt her. If my sister was one thing, it was loyal. I was glad my family cared so much about the girl I loved. I had my doubts about Rosalie in the beginning. It only took a little time for Bella to weasel her way into my blond sister's heart.

I shook my head in defeat following Emmett and Jacob outside.

"Come on Edward you can be the judge. We're racing to the outskirts of Forks and back then we'll wrestle." Emmett cracked his neck getting ready for the challenge.

"And I can do this all with pelt right?" Jacob asked already shedding his clothes.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a fair fight unless you did," Emmett laughed as Jacob excitedly changed.

It was the first time I had ever watched Jacob transform. In fact, it was the first time any of us had seen the transformation. Emmett had been so excited that he shook his head in amazement when the tall boy in front of us burst into light and emerged as a big brown wolf.

"No biting you two," I warned with a smirk. I guess if you can't beat them, join them. Jacob howled and I could hear him laugh in my head.

'You ready cold one?' he asked using our minds to communicate. I jumped down to join them as my family watched from the upper deck.

"Be careful," Esme called out watching with worry as Emmett and Jacob circled each other playfully.

"Count us down Eddie." Emmett joked taking his shirt off and leaving it on the ground.

"Ready… Set…Go!" I jumped with them, taking my full strides as the two raced to keep up with me.

Jacob was panting already. His tongue sticking out as he enjoyed the run and Emmett growled with pleasure. The two boy's minds were full of expectations and winning. Both envisioned a double victory.

"What's the matter dog boy, can't keep up with a little muscle?" Emmett teased hurling himself forward with the aid of trees.

Jacob quickened his stride; I had to push myself to keep up as we neared the line to La Push. As we approached the treaty line I could hear other voices through Jacob. The tribe's connection was stronger at that moment. Jacob was trying to keep them out of his head but it was no use. Sensing Jacob was near the voices dimmed to a bare whisper. They picked up our scent along with Jacob's, disgust filling their minds. We were safe while we had a truce with Jake. He was our ticket to free reign outside of Forks' boundaries.

The boys turned back towards home and both picked up even more speed, pushing themselves to the limit. Jacob was very fast, his muscles rippled and pushed him faster than we could have imagined. Any normal vampire would be caught quickly. Emmett, ever the competitor, was falling behind as we neared our property. Victorious, Jacob flipped back into his skin as he made it to the house first by a muzzle.

"Lucky break," Emmett chuckled, shaking the exhaustion from his body. "Now flip back and show me what you got? No biting, first one to pin the other wins."

Jacob laughed and quickly flipped back into his wolven form. He did so with such great ease that my brother and I were dually impressed. My family was still watching from the second floor as wolf and vampire circled one another in what looked like a battle to the death. Inside both boys' heads there was nothing but the enjoyment of the game.

The match went quickly. Without Jacob's teeth, Emmett was able to wrestle and pin him quickly. His experience with large bears had proven well worth it. When Jacob changed back he patted Emmet on the back, tired and ready for a reprieve.

"Best out of three? I have Xbox all ready upstairs?" Emmett asked pulling his shirt back over his bare torso.

"You're on. Did I smell pie back there?" Jake asked as we climbed the stairs heading back in the house.

"Yes, Renee made us some organic apple something," Emmett answered for me as Jacob made his way to the kitchen counter.

"You guys don't mind do you?" the boy asked as Esme beamed handing Jacob a fork. We shook our heads as he dug into the pie, eating it with vigor that we could only watch in awe.

When he was halfway done with the pastry Jacob came up for air.

"Where's the Xbox?" he asked Emmett who happily pointed towards the den.

"First we have to talk," I chided leading Jacob upstairs away from Emmett. I loved my brother dearly but he and Jacob were too alike to get anything constructive done.

"What's all this? Jacob asked as he held the pie in one hand and sifted through my garbage can. There were crumpled up papers, all unfinished letters to Bella.

I rushed to pull one from Jacob's hands but the damage was done.

"Does that work? I mean has she forgiven you yet?" the boy asked shoveling a large bite of pie into his mouth as he looked at me oddly.

He was thinking about writing to Leah Clearwater. She was heartbroken over Sam and Emily's recent relationship. To make matters worse, the whole tribe seemed to be going through some sick sort of love fever. Jacob hoped to ease the girl's pain any way he could. His feelings were still very strong towards her, despite everything.

"I am not sure, only time will tell."

Jacob nodded perking one eyebrow before giving me a follow up question..

"Just don't mess with her Cullen, the threat still stands. We may be friends…"

"But you will kick my sparkly ass. Yes, I remember how eloquently you put it last time."

"Yeah, and you know how eloquently I will do it too." He stared at me for a second, his face and demeanor changed, hardening for a moment. Then it was Jacob again and he laughed easing the tension.

"Okay let's talk tribal council. What do you plan on saying at the meeting?" he asked sitting on my day bed stuffing more pie in his face.

I could only hold Jacob's attention long enough for him to finish the entire pie. It was enough time, all of five minutes, to go over our game plan. Emmett and video games were too strong a driving force for Jacob. With a smile he patted me hard on the shoulder before heading downstairs.

"Look, you'll do fine, just stick to your reasons and we should be okay."

We will be okay. That was Jacob Black's big plan? To stick to the truth and hope for the best? He had Tekken on his mind and anything that kept him focused on the here and now was fine by him.. I followed the werewolf down my stairs and into the den where Rosalie and Emmett were waiting next to the game system.

"Best out of seven?" Emmett asked starting the game up and handing Jacob a controller.

It was obvious that Jacob was done being serious until later this afternoon. I had no choice but to wallow alone on the small couch in the Den, watching my brother bond with Jacob. It was so strange, vampires and werewolves were born enemies. Although Jacob was not a real werewolf per se, it was still odd. Emmett and Jacob on the outside seemed like a perfect pair, but in their natural state they were meant to kill one another. At that moment they were fighting with controllers in hand and witty banter going back and forth.

When we were finally ready and on our way to the meeting, knots began to form in the pit of my stomach. The last time I was this nervous was when we met the Volturi last spring. As Jacob turned running full speed in his wolven form, I shook the dread from my shoulders. I was literally walking into a den of wolves. Something no vampire had ever willingly done before. It was all for Bella, and for the safety of the people in Forks and La Push. Over the last hundred years this had been our home. We would move from place to place, but always return to Forks. This was about my future with Bella and Jacob's future of his pack and tribe.

I stood in front of the most influential people of the Quileutes. Everyone was scrutinizing me, their eyes tracing my white pale skin. They wondered what powers I possessed, if I could be trusted. Some of the elders wished had returned in their prime so they could have run with a pack. They were good people, just set in their own ways. Jacob started the discussion and I kept quiet until my involvement was needed.

"And why should we renegotiate the treaty?" Mr. Clearwater asked, his mind like a steel trap.

"Because we can be friends with the Cullens, and there are others like them out there," Jacob argued. "We know of another clan that does not feed off of humans. They are called the Denalis and they are friends with the Cullens. It's to our advantage to rewrite a new treaty. The old one is barbaric and we have come far as a tribe."

A few of the elders grunted looking at each other warily. They did not trust me one iota. The choice of this secluded meeting location was proof of that. The entire pack was circling the building while I was the only vampire allowed to join in the discussion. I stepped forward daring to speak.

"If I may?" I began hoping they would listen to what I had to say. "We have powers, not all vampires but a good amount of us do. What happened last fall was just the beginning. If we do not ban together we are doing a great disservice to both Forks and La Push. There were only three vagrants that roamed our woods but two were very powerful. They harbored skills that are unprecedented."

"And you put a human in peril to catch them, did you not?" Mr. Black asked his eyes narrowing on me as Jacob growled annoyed at his father.

"Bella, despite our best efforts was the target of James and Victoria. She offered herself as bait. We tried our best to protest, but you know Bella. The situation was beyond our control."

"So you are in love with her?" Mrs. Uley asked sitting forward acting as an elder. Even though she was not from the tribe, until Sam's parentage was sorted out she was an active member.

"I am," I answered my jaw clenched. The woman sat forward with a smirk on her face before continuing.

"So it is safe to assume she wants to be turned one day? Is that the true reason for this new proposed treaty? You want permission to turn Bella Swan?"

The room erupted in murmurs and coughs, as the elders talked amongst themselves in disgust.

"Of course we have to broach that subject," Jacob added. "If it is Bella's wish to become a vampire who are we to deny her the right? I have grown up with Bella. You all have known the Swans for years. If this is what she wants what is the difference between me marrying her or Edward? Either way both of us will bring her into some amount of danger. Her child could become a werewolf like me or she could become a vampire like Edward. The fact is, we are not so different than the cold ones."

The group looked at each other and then back at us for a moment before responding.

"We will look over the proposal and meet again in a month to discuss changes."

It was the finality the elders needed. They turned from Jacob and I, and began to get ready to go, mumbling comments here and there. Jake looked at me with a grin on his face. He was hopeful and saw this meeting as a step in the right direction. I walked outside with him, the pack's eyes glistened in the shadows. They gave us a wide berth towards Forks.

"That went well," Jacob commented as we neared my house. He was high in spirits, his thoughts were clear now. Jake was not simple minded but clear and open. He was a good person, and I was glad he had Bella's best interests at heart.

"It did," I answered as we slowed towards my front yard.

"So no word from Bella yet?"

I shook my head, looking towards the grey sky, and wondered what Bella was doing at that moment. It felt like I had a part of me missing; as if every move I made was painstaking and deliberate. Being without her was getting more difficult as time passed.

"Do you think I am making a mistake? Giving in to Bella's wants?" I asked turning towards the tall boy. He perked one eyebrow up, his thoughts muddled.

"What are we talking about exactly Edward?" he asked his eyes narrowing in wonderment.

"I am talking about giving in to Bella's wish to be a vampire. Do you really think it is the same for your kind?"

He took a deep breath as we walked slowly towards my front door.

"I think being with a human girl would be extremely difficult. I mean, I can only imagine what you are going through. Not that you haven't made some colossal mistakes, which let's face it you have." I hung my head listing to Jacob continue. "But, yeah, it is the same. Either way you are bringing a human into this world where nothing is as it seems. And Bella wants to be a vampire. I get that, I do. And eventually when I bond with my future mate, well she's not even going to have a choice. So at least Bella has a choice in the matter. And she chose you, vampire and all."

He laughed shaking his head. The boy was used to longer locks but since last summer it was kept short. Bonding for shape-shifters was a compete mystery to me. Some shape-shifters could potentially never find their mate. But like destiny, when they did meet it was inevitable. I hoped Jacob would find someone with whom he felt even one tenth the love I feel for Bella. He deserved to love and be loved.

"I should get back to the pack. They'll run amuck if I stay away for too long. As it is they make me roll in the mud when I come from hanging out here." He smirked imaging he was rolling in the mud, changed in his wolves form.

"Go, roll in the mud you mutt. I have a treaty to mull over."

Jacob laughed waving goodbye.

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure Bella is fine and will call you."

And with that he jumped into the shadows of the woods and disappeared, his mind fading away the further he ran from me. Hanging out with Jacob was very calming. It was funny, he had no powers. Yet, like Jasper, the affect was the same. I smiled checking my cell phone for the hundredth time before entering my house. Esme was knitting in the den and Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting. Carlisle was still at the hospital so it was just my Mother and I. I stopped in the den and took a seat across from her. She grinned up at me, her hands still moving quickly as she studied me.

"How did it go Edward?" she asked. Her thoughts were full of hopes and dreams.

Esme had knitted us a great many sweaters. Bella had the largest collection since she needed the warmth. Sadly, sometimes when Esme thought no-one paid her any attention she would knit little booties, or small hats that would fit an infant.

"It went fine. At least that is what Jacob thinks. They are going over the treaty we proposed and will meet with me again in one month's time."

Esme sighed her fingers working quickly with the two large needles.

"That is something then. We cannot ask for much more."

My adoptive Mother would always long for a child, a small innocent being to hold and call her own. We filled the hole in her heart only slightly. Her love for Carlisle and my brothers and sisters sustained her need. Even Bella was a great comfort for Esme. Her warmth, sweet rosy cheeks and beautiful chocolate brown eyes was often fodder for Esme's day dreams. She imagined Bella as a child, holding her in her arms; protecting her.

The dream was always the same though, and fell short of coming to fruition. The truth was, Esme would always be slightly broken. A part of her would always cling to the hope of having a child to raise on her own. Raising teenagers stuck in our hormonally unbalanced state, was not enough. Sometimes, I pretended to not hear Esme's thoughts. It was the proper thing to do for a telepath. On days when it was just Esme and I though, it was harder. Her soft lulling mind drew me in. Even her thoughts were comforting, yet also sad.

"Rosalie heard from Alice about an hour ago."

I sat up quickly looking to my Mother searching her mind for the rest of the story before she could tell me. Everything was fine, but there was not much else. Nothing except pity.

"They are fine Edward. No need to worry. Bella will be home tomorrow evening and you can continue to woo her then." She smiled wrinkling her nose and thinking of the first time she met Carlisle.

I lay back down on the leather couch and stretched my mind across the woods. I was in search of another mind to distract me from reliving the moment Carlisle and Esme first met. It was a tale I could reenact, I had heard and seen it so many times. The love story that started so tragically ended in a love that I held up all other loves. They were the couple I could only hope Bella and I would soon become.

My cell phone vibrated with a text message. I quickly flipped it open to reveal a picture text from Bella. The picture was of Jasper in the back seat of a powder blue sports car. The top was down and it was a cloudy day but Jasper looked content. Another buzz showed the second picture of Alice driving the car with a huge grin on her face. The third picture that came through was of Bella. Her smile wide and her eyes full of love. It was all I needed. Bella was safe, and for now they were out of danger. With my sister at the helm there was no telling where they would end up next.

I watched the ceiling tiles, letting time pass me by until my family returned home to fill the void. It was easier to distract myself in a crowd. When I entered a person's mind I almost became them. If I let go I could drift through their consciousness. Sometimes when I lost my concentration I could go from person to person. At that moment Carlisle was reading the wall-street journal from his laptop and holding the yarn for Esme. I floated above my own body, distracted from my own faults and mistakes.

There was a time when I wanted to get away from it all and I tried to enter an animal's mind. It only worked once on a crow outside my bedroom window a few years ago. Corvids, were a classification of birds whose history was stemmed in mystery. I had always wondered why the supposed bringer of death was the only animal I had ever connected with. That day I was taken for a flight high above the tree tops before the connection was lost and I was just Edward again. When things got bad I could always count on becoming someone else for a few hours. None the less, after what I did to Bella, I felt I did not deserve that luxury. Living with myself had proven to be one of my most difficult challenges.


	9. Chapter 8: What came first

_AN: Sorry this is late, my computer has been acting up and it was a trial writing from Alice's POV. I hope you enjoy and thanks so much to my editor Jerilynn. If you would like to get in contact with her for editing purposes, please feel free to drop me a PM._

**8. What came first**

One of my very first memories was of the day after I was turned into a vampire. All I knew was my name was Alice and that I longed for blood. My first kill was a burly man named Charles Brenner. He was sick. I could sense that his blood tasted different than it should have. It was an awkward feeding, the man thanked me as his life drained from his body.. He was confused and thought it was his time. Despite my own needs I didn't enjoy taking his life. It seemed wrong. I lived for those first months like the angel of death. I took only what was already dying.

That Alice that scavenged for the deathly and dying seemed so far away. I learned how to cope with the change of diet. Since I never tasted healthy human blood the change to animal blood wasn't as difficult as it was for others.. The change felt good, organic and I was happy to have the Cullens and Jasper with me. It was harder of course for my love. He had been on the human diet longer than I. He also enjoyed it and saw no harm in it. Yet, Jasper had changed for me and for the overall cause.

I watched as Bella fell asleep. She was so fragile, so human. Sometimes, I forgot my friend wasn't one of us. Perhaps I had focused too much on the future Bella than the one who was in front of me. Over the last year Bella Swan had become an integral part of my life, and my family's lives. How this little human had taken refuge in my un-beating heart, was still a mystery to me. From the moment I met her, there was a connection. Up until that moment, vampires had been my only friends and family. Becoming close with the living was against all vampire laws. Humans were either food or enemies; there was no middle ground.

When I had first came to live with the Cullen family, things were different. The way Carlisle lived was like no other vampire I had met before. He was much older than I was, a friend of the Volturi but, also he was what I would call new wave. To live with humans, feed off of animals it was different. From all I had learned, others had never made it as long without human blood as Carlisle . The fact that he had the gift to withstand the smell and proximity of fresh human blood was a great gift.

It had been a year since that day, when I met the human girl. Bella Swan was a part of my life, she was my best friend. We had gone through so much together that I couldn't even see continuing on without her. From the first vision I had of the girl I knew it was meant to be. She was such an important part of our story; sometimes I feel like it hadn't started until we came to Forks.

I should have left Bella in Forks but I wanted her with me. This was one of the most important things I had ever done in my vampire life. Aside from meeting Jasper and finding the Cullens, I had no real significant memories. For reasons unbeknownst even to myself, I wanted my best friend by my side. As we delved deeper into my past I realized that perhaps, it would have been best to keep Bella at home.

This trip had meant the world to me. Even if I never fully understood my past, at least I tried. Jasper, my sweet husband as always, was my rock. He supported me in whatever crazy scheme I planned. In addition, Bella, God help her, went along for the ride and never questioned my need for answers. I could tell that at times my actions scared and confused her but, sadly she was used to it now.

I closed my eyes remembering the visions from the day. They were so murky and dark. It felt like I was on a different frequency. They were just out of reach. My visions had become my recollections. It felt as if, someone had tried to hide the memories on purpose. They were so close but unattainable. Bits and pieces of who I was and what had happened to me were filtered through some unknown force.

The last moments of my heart beating, were the only vivid memory I had regained. I remember it was dark and I was burning. Yet, also there was a comforting presence that assured me I was going to be okay. I could still smell the man, he smelled of earth. His voice was deep and had a southern lilt. There was also sadness and a sense of loss that I remember. It was in the sound of his voice, he knew me and knew me very well. It was my maker, of that I was sure. We were connected in some way.. It felt as if I had known him my entire life; as if he had been watching over me all this time.

I could barely make out his figure as he hovered above me urging the change. It was life or death and the outcome was in my hands. I could still smell his desperation. My survival was as important to him as it was for me. His cold hands burned like ice in mine. He held me like I was a baby, rocking me back and forth and whispering pleas to God. I remember thinking it was odd that a vampire was praying to God. I had always thought they were the harbingers of the devil. Yet, this one was praying to him hoping I would make it through the burn.

Bella stirred for a moment, her dreams seemed to be getting stronger and more disturbing. Nightmares were a mystery to me but I understood the concept. I had to swallow the guilt that threatened to stop my persistence. I would never let Bella get hurt. No one could ever claim I was irresponsible with the human. I wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. My connection to the girl was something even I couldn't explain. I lay back on the bed opposite Bella as she whimpered from her dream.

I wondered what it was like to dream. Another memory I could not retrieve. Her eyes fluttered rapidly as she moaned and turned from me. Her heart was beating faster, her pulse quickened and then subsided. I smiled hoping the worst was over. Perhaps she was thinking of my brother, my hopelessly in love and stupid brother, Edward. I loved him the most. However, he had reacted so harshly towards his first time with Bella, that even I was slow to forgive him.

Love; thankfully it wasn't just for the living. My love would be walking through that door in about ninety seconds. He would blame himself for not being able to help and fall in love with me all over again at first sight. It was the most amazing feeling to fall in love. I had thought it was impossible for my kind. My idea of begin a vampire was to walk amongst the living in constant torment. Until I had the vision of Jasper, my existence was my purgatory. It was as if he was calling out for me and I had no choice but to respond.

Jasper slid his door key through the reader. He, despite finding nothing, was in a good mood. The people throughout the hotel were in were preparing for bed or happily sleeping. I breathed in his scent that wafted through the room. I wondered if this was a part of being a vampire in love. His scent was the most intoxicating and magical aroma I had ever come across. To me, he smelled like a strong musk of flowers and a young buck running top speed.

"She's sleeping Jazz," I whispered lightly, standing up to greet my husband.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing me gently on the neck.

"And I you," I replied smiling and breathing him in deeper until I could feel his scent surround me.

"I found nothing, not one damn thing Alice ," Jasper spat annoyed at the lack of vital information.

"I know, it's okay Jazz."

"No, it ain't. I feel like there is nothing I can do for you," he lowered his head laying it on my stomach.

Jasper was a born fighter and protector. He treated me as if there was no one else in the world more important. I knew it was the truth, he loved me the same way I loved him. Natural and unnatural forces bound us. We were two beings that found each other under impossible circumstances. We sat together for a moment. I stroked his soft blond hair as he stayed in my arms for hours.

We spent most of the night discussing what my visions meant.. Anything I couldn't understand Jasper tried to decipher. His powers could uncover little things that I had overlooked. For instance my maker, he felt I loved him in some way. It wasn't a romantic love, but a different kind of bond.

The night for us vampires was usually spent processing all that went on during the day. Occasionally I liked to just sit and try to focus on my daily activity. When I did this, Jasper would sit with me very still and wait. Sometimes I wondered if he did the same thing as I did; if his thoughts and the emotions around him clouded his mind. However, I figured Jasper would walk through hell with me if I asked him to.

He hadn't found anything useful but at least Jasper felt like he was contributing. The morning sun was due to rise. There was a lot I had to do before we left for Washington that afternoon.

"Is there anything else you can remember about him Alice? His name? Or his voice?" Jasper asked after a few hours. I opened my eyes slowly. The hands on the clock had moved significantly since the last time either one of us spoke.

"No, just that it was soothing. As if I had heard him before. I feel I must have known him very well."

He became silent again for another hour or so. We waited as Bella stirred awake, taking her time to get acclimated to the new day. She was quiet that morning, full of unasked questions that would take days to come out. When we were finally back on the road, Bella looked peevish and ready for home. We had one more stop before our plan would take off. I knew the only person alive that could shed light on this story was my dear old Cousin Betty.

When we pulled up to the house it looked the same as it did the other day. The trees were greener from all the rain. The front lawn was still damp and ready for another weather system. Betty greeted us alone on the front porch, welcoming us out of the rain that was sure to start at any moment.

Cousin Betty was so excited to see us again that she had prepared a full spread for this visit. Cheese, crackers, fruit and chocolates were meticulously organized on the coffee table. Bella eyed the food hungrily. She had a small breakfast because of her nerves. Bella was sure to tell me about how hungry she was later. Chocolates and fruit were just enough to make her stomach growl softly. The smell was not in the least appetizing for me. I speculated what my favorite food was when I had a pulse. The smells did nothing for me but I could see enjoying the chocolate.

The woman hugged us all as if she had known us for years and sat us down.

"I am so glad you came to say goodbye. I hope you had fun here in Maryland ," Betty gushed smiling wide. "It wasn't the best weather I know that, but we normally have sunny days and warm nights."

Bella sifted uncomfortably in her seat. My human friend wanted to ask Betty questions, but she never would. Bella was too polite to interfere, instead she watched us intently, taking every nuance in.

"Well I couldn't go without saying goodbye. We actually went around town to find out more about our family history. That girl Mary Alice, her story seemed even more intriguing. We were hoping you could shed some more light on her story."

Cousin Betty smiled politely. I knew she was a gossip Queen, the woman was itching to tell me her theories on what happened all those years ago. It had been one of her favorite things in life, to tell other people's business. I had asked the perfect question. She licked her lips wondering if she should divulge the information. Her pulse quickened, the large artery, or the sweet spot as Jasper called it, bulged with every beat of her heart.

"Well that makes sense," the woman started, her smile lighting up her face. "There's many stories around poor young Ms. Mary Alice," she finished.

"Such as?" I asked smiling widely and leaning forward.

The woman looked around the room at the others who were listening intently. She reciprocated my movement leaning in, as if no-one else could hear our conversation.

"Well, I hate to spread tales but, I heard the little girl was pregnant. That's why they sent her to that awful hospital," she finished. Cousin Betty's cheeks were reddening already from the story.

I began to panic. For some reason, I knew this wasn't a rumor or a tale, it was the truth. I could remember the feeling of being pregnant. I recalled having an enlarged abdomen and being in complete and utter despair. My hand instinctively lowered to my stomach. Betty didn't notice but Jasper did. He could feel what I was feeling in that room. It was as if I had died all over again.

I steadied myself before continuing to question Betty. "Why would they do that? Who was the father?"

Betty reddened deeper, more crimson than blush. "Well, the family had their theories of course," she finished turning from me. The woman was weighing her options. She wasn't going to budge though, that much I could tell.

"Like what?" I asked knowing it was fruitless.

"Oh hodge podge, I don't want to bring that up. It's too scandalous and heartbreaking. It was just a sad, sad story."

Bella was sitting forward lost in the story. Her eyes were wide as various theories played in her head. "What happened to the baby?" she asked her eyes searching the older woman as Betty reddened.

I knew Betty didn't know. I was pregnant but the baby never came. It felt like a part of me was empty since I could remember. I was to be a mother and the chance never would come again.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Some say she died while in labor. I imagine the baby went with her. Poor thing having a child in that place, it was hard enough in those times but at her age."

Betty fanned herself. The excitement of talking about her family and gossiping at the same time was a real treat for her. It seemed like there was nothing left to say. Bella began to pick at her fruit and chocolate while Cousin Betty urged her son to come downstairs and at least say goodbye to us. The boy looked a bit more hesitant than before. His face turned bright red at the sight of me, he had a crush and it was cute. I smiled for his benefit but he only looked away, his heart beating faster. Teenage boys, they were quite easily excitable.

I could feel the vision coming. It felt similar to when you fall asleep. At least that's how Carlisle explained it to me. I was in a field, running across miles and miles of grass and terrain. Nothing looked familiar until I stopped. There I stood in a clearing. I had no idea who I was in this vision. The woods looked familiar they were in Forks now. I could feel their worry, it was the most intense vision I ever had. I felt this extreme connection to this said person. They were my maker, another vampire in Forks. It was all I needed to know we had to hurry home.

Jasper and Bella sensing my vision coming had stood up and began their goodbyes. By the time I had regained my bearings Bella was droning on about the beauty of the grounds and how exquisite the house was. That girl was becoming quit the little actress. I smiled interrupting the conversation and also said goodbye. My friends sighed with relief, both able to avoid the awkward explanation of why my face went blank a moment ago.

Jasper without hesitation drove us to the airport. Bella who sat in the backseat waited for us to say something. The tension was rising in the car but the girl still refused to be the one to fill the silence. We proceeded onto the plane in the same hushed tones as before. It was the fun trip I had wanted it to be. There were so many things that we all found out about my life, it was a dark ending to a dark day.

Flying was actually calming for Jasper and I. It meant being away from the ground and therefore, away from the onset of our powers. Despite the aircraft being filled with one hundred people, it was quite comfortable. Just as I sat back and the seatbelt warning bell sounded another vision began.

This was the second vision today, but it felt more like a warning then the others. It scared me when I saw those red eyes and the small petite woman. My heart would have skipped a beat when I realized the woman was with Laurent. It was at that moment when I realized the two most unruly vampires had joined forces. Laurent and Maria were together. The very thought of these two vampires coming together was enough to scare me. I opened my eyes with a jolt to find both Jasper and Bella staring.

"Another vision Alice ?" Bella asked her voice was almost inaudible to her own human ears.

I nodded sternly turning towards my love. We were still hours away from Seattle . The airplane shook as I turned slowly whispering to Jasper my fears. He could feel my emotions pulsing through my aura.

"What was it this time?" she wondered as I shook my head.

"Nothing important," I lied widening my eyes as I finished my final point to Jasper.

We didn't need words, not for years. A slight smile, a look was all that was required for us to fully communicate. Sometimes I wondered when it had happened. Jasper was always my soul mate, even before I knew what that word meant.

"The treaty is coming along. It will be anytime now," I informed them.

Bella turned to me hopeful. This treaty with the tribe was just as important to Bella as it was to us. It meant everything if we could convince the wolves to truly trust us. It also meant Bella could become one of us freely. Without negotiation we couldn't turn my human friend without consequences.

"Was that what the vision was about?" the human girl asked quietly.

I turned slightly to Jasper before back at her. She had caught the look, Bella wasn't dumb. She had been friends long enough with us to notice the little things other humans didn't. The other passengers thought nothing of our whispering. They talked freely about their plans with other strangers. A baby cried a few aisles down; she would stop crying in twenty-two minutes. Her mother would apologize profusely until then.

"Part of it Bells. We'll discuss it more when we get home," I answered her. I felt like more of a parent than a best friend. The feeling was odd, I didn't want to treat Bella like a child but, it was hard not to right now.

Bella fumed for a few minutes before she fell asleep the rest of the plane ride. When we landed in Seattle she jolted away, her face red on one side from the pillow. She was half-asleep as we ushered off the plane and into the car. Slowly the girl began to wake and by the time we reached Forks, she was anxious.

"What's going on?" Bella finally asked as we pulled into her driveway.

Edward was waiting in the dark as Jasper and I turned to one another. The girl was human, not an idiot. Her heart picked up speed just at the sight of her fiancé. He was truly the one for her. The three hundred and eight five days I knew Bella, her heart only pattered that way for my brother. Whether she knew it or not, they were each other's destiny.

"We don't know yet exactly," Jasper answered before I could get the words out.

My husband had warmed to Bella in the last few days. He had seen her in a different light than any other human before. She no longer was a walking meal, but a living breathing person. It was cute that this trip had formed a bond between the two.

"I don't believe you," she responded pushing the boundaries.

Jasper sighed turning towards the girl.

"She saw Maria, my maker and Laurent. They are coming to Forks. They want revenge on all of us."

Bella swallowed hard as Jasper kept his eyes on her examining her reaction.

"Maria?" Bella asked. The name gave the girl chills. Jasper nodded slowly.

"She will stop at nothing to get me back. I was a useful tool for her, and Maria enjoys collecting as much as the Volturi. We are not sure why they are coming other than revenge. I think it is something more. Maria doesn't just make a move without thinking it through. She's using Laurent for some reason."

"Why do you think they are coming really?" she asked leaning forward as Jasper smiled ironically.

"I believe it's for all of us. Revenge for Laurent but collecting for Maria. Perhaps Laurent has told her about you. If she is planning something big, she will need all the powerful vampires she can get."

"But I'm not a vampire," Bella insisted scared.

"No, not yet you aren't."

The human girl leaned back processing all the new information. I looked back towards Edward who was also listening in on what Jasper was telling Bella.

"He shouldn't have told her that," Edward commented annoyed at his brother.

"She needed to know," I responded. "We have no time to keep this a secret."

Edward looked over my shoulder at Bella. His eyes were so sad he took a minute before looking back at me. There was so much he had to tell me but, there was no need. I knew everything already.. The treaty was going well but not well enough. At the rate Laurent and Maria were coming, we would have to re-approach the Quileutes tomorrow otherwise Forks would be overrun by newborn hungry vampires.

"How are you?" Edward asked as Jasper helped Bella exit the car before pulling the luggage from the trunk.

"I'm fine," she answered looking towards Jasper and I, then back to her fiancé. Edward slowly moved towards her taking her luggage and then engulfing her in his arms. They stayed there for a few moments while I talked with Jasper.

"I am glad you are finally back. I missed you," my brother smiled studying Bella's face as she fought back her fear.

"They're coming Edward. When is it gonna end?" she cried unable to hide her tears any longer.

"I do not know Bella," he whispered ushering the girl towards her home.

We waited outside for twenty minutes until Edward returned. I had already called Jacob and he was on his way to our home. We had maybe a week or two until Laurent and Maria would be in Washington . If we didn't work together now the chances of survival were impossible.

Jacob was quick to arrive. He was already in our living room when we arrived home. The tall boy was pacing the floor while Carlisle and Esme talked with Emmett and Rosalie. They all looked worried and on edge. As we ascended the stairs quickly they turned eager for an update.

"I can't get them to meet any sooner than tomorrow," Jacob announced right away.

"We have to get them to agree by any means," Edward spoke up approaching Jacob.

"How will we do that exactly?" Rosalie asked already annoyed by the situation.

"I could pull rank," Jacob offered already stressed with the prospect.

"We might need you to do that," Jasper replied already excited for the fight.

My husband exchanged a smirk with Emmett. The two were enthralled for the fight, they longed for danger and excitement. I knew that the idea of dying again in a battle for their livelihood was both boy's ideal. Jacob and Edward talked quietly while I concentrated, hoping to see the future. It was bleak and empty but then that made sense.

"They'll join us," I finally said interrupting all the conversations.

"How do you know," Carlisle asked holding Esme tightly.

"Because I can't see anything, nothing. And that means they will be there with us. I know they will."

Jacob smiled excited. "I'll do my best then."

We waited at home for hours. Edward was with Bella as Jacob met with the tribe. The waiting was hard for us but, I knew it would work out. Carlisle was busy calling the others to help us. It wouldn't be hard to convince the Denali 's. They owed us after last year.

Being a vampire meant you were used to waiting. Unfortunately my family had become used to waging battles. As sad as it was, when you lived on the outside of norm of your kind there was an awaiting battle around every corner. It might have been easier to live like the Volturi, controlling Europe and feeding off the many tourists. Yet, living an easy life seemed like no life at all. As Carlisle would say, 'What is the point on being among the living if you couldn't feel good about yourself.' Regardless of our hearts beating or not, we still had to walk among the humans. The longer I stayed with the Cullens the more I understood my father.


	10. Chapter 9: Bonding

**Bonding**

Some people enjoy to live life on the edge. Personally, I liked it when nothing happened. Actually, I was completely unaware of the drollness that was my life until I met the Cullens. After knowing them for a year, a week without drama was like a well-deserved vacation. That's not to say I was unhappy with my life. At seventeen you wish for adventure and falling in love. I had that and so much more.

For some reason, when Edward dropped me off on my front step, I felt as if I was dreaming. Nothing seemed right and everything was just slightly off. My mind reeled with endless possibilities but I felt no urgency. Maybe I was in shock. When I wheeled my suitcase through the threshold, Renée looked up towards me as if it had been years. My mother's arms were around me squeezing tight, before I could even say hello.

"It must be freezing here compared to Maryland , come sit down Bells." My Mother ushered me towards the kitchen peeling my jacket off my shoulders.

"I thought Dad might be home," I stated, stunned and a little jet-lagged. My head was swimming with both the time difference and the realization that it was Sunday.

"He's running late. I think he's picking up a pizza for you."

I smiled absentmindedly. My mother busied herself in the kitchen as I checked my text messages. The first person I texted back was Jacob. My friend was on his way to the Cullens but, I wanted to connect with him. A part of me was jealous of Jacob's new relationship with the Cullens. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wanted to keep them separate and all to myself.

I waited, playing with my phone, as Renee prepared some hot tea for me. The cold air was seeping into my bones. I had forgotten just for a moment the cold Washington Fall. Maryland was warm and muggy. Here it was muggy but chilly. My Mother chatted about her yogalates class and my father. Barely listening, I sat on the couch with my suitcase by the stairs.

It was hard returning from a trip that had changed the way I saw my best friend. To pretend nothing happened, I was getting good at the pretending part.

You had to adapt eventually. My Mother sat down across from me dipping her tea ball into my cup. She looked so excited. I wondered what my parents did without me.

"Doesn't this smell divine Bella? Oh, I have missed you! Your father has been insufferable. He keeps looking around as if you were still in the house. I swear that man idolizes you."

"Mom?" I interrupted Renee, she looked up slightly surprised.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you okay? You seem… riled."

Renee smiled. It didn't reach her eyes and I knew she was worried. I wished for Edward's capabilities at that moment.

"Of course I am, Bells, I just…"

"I'm back, and god damn..!"

"Charles!" Renee interrupted my father as he shook some rain from his hat. There were two large pizzas in his one hand. "Look's who's back!"

I smiled at my father when his eyes caught mine. Charlie's mouth hung open as he looked down, his scowl turning to a smile. Two pieces of pizza and a Bud Light later, my Dad was in a happy mood. We sat together on the couch while some football game played in the background. My parents were starved for my attention. It was funny how they seemed to thrive on my presence. This was the downside of being an only child.

"Don't you have family in Maryland Charles?" my Mother asked wiping the grease from her fingers.

"Who knows? Another one of my Mother's many stories you believed Renee?"

"No. She was so sure after she met that psychic remember?" Charlie sighed annoyed with the direction of the conversation.

My father resented his mother. I never quite understood why he felt this way. Charlie was very complicated. His relationship with Grandma Cecile was even more complicated. She was a hippy who owned an herbal store in town while he was growing up. His father died in Vietnam , so my Grandmother raised him alone. She was married young and lived free. Sometimes I think Charlie became so straight laced because it was the exact opposite of his mother. I had never met Grandma Cecile. Yet, From what I know of her, she told many stories and some were real, while others were remnants of her "trips." Between my Grandmother's days tripping on LCD to her memorable Woodstock adventure nothing was quite clear.

"I think I'm ready for bed!" I announced standing up quickly. I wanted to avoid any possible arguments that may come out of this conversation.

When I switched the lights on in my room, I wasn't surprised to see Edward. He looked beautiful as always. His hair shone in the florescent light as he

watched my expression change before him.

"Are you tired? Everyone seems to think you are tired Bella," Edward smiled my way.

"I've been traveling with two very energetic vampires for the last three days. I am very tired.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked taking my suitcase from my hands.

"I don't suppose you would just hold me tonight would you?" I inquired almost wishing I hadn't when the words left my lips.

"Bella I…"

"I know, sorry," I replied annoyed at current status of my relationship.

"Lay down," he commanded smirking as he took his sweater off and laid it on the chair.

I smiled pulling my layers off until I just had my t-shirt and comfortable pants on. It was nice to be held. Even though I wanted more, it was enough. My heart had been put back together and in its place, a hard shell now surrounded it. There's something magical about falling in love but, the magic doesn't end there. It's with you during the all the ups and downs, even when you are holding the pieces of your heart together. And when you find love again, even that wonderful moment is magical.

When I awoke the next morning, I was alone. The sound of the morning news echoed through the hall and into my bedroom. I could smell Renee cooking breakfast downstairs. The aroma of whole-wheat toast and fresh jam filled the air. Choosing from the many outfits Alice had matched for me, I descended the stairs a little excited.

"Wheat germ muffin or toast?" Renee asked pulling the muffins fresh from the oven.

The muffins smelled heavenly. I only had to point to a warm brown one before Renee had it split in two and ready for consumption. Getting back into my normal routine felt wonderful, I was enjoying the familiarity. Before I knew it, my cheeks were burning from the cold morning air. Edward was smiling in his car alone, as I approached the Volvo.

"You look happy today," Edward, announced opening my door for me.

"I've decided to accept those things I cannot change, and hope for the best."

I slipped into the passenger seat as Edward watched me perplexed. He took his time crossing the car and getting situated in the driver's seat. After he strapped himself in, he turned to me a question looming on his lips.

"So you are not freaked out right now?" he inquired his eyebrow quirked high.

"Not this time. I'm going for calm, cool and collected. It's not like this is the first time rogue vampires have threatened to destroy Forks, it won't be the last."

Edward chuckled pulling the car out of my drive. Perhaps deep down I was scared, but for some reason I knew this wasn't the end for us. The Cullens would get through whatever life threw at them. Soon, I would be a part of their clan and I had to brace myself.

School that day was strange. As a senior I felt like I had already graduated. In my mind I was over everything, the teachers, even my peers. Even the hallways were getting on my nerves. Maybe this was senioritis. Maybe I was over High-school, the feeling of being s regular teenager had definitely dissipated. Therefore, when Lauren came up to me while we waited for Math to begin, I immediately rolled my eyes.

"So we're taking a senior survey Bella. Are you going to have a date to senior prom?" I tilted my head wondering when Lauren was going to get over her 'Mean Girls' phase.

"I'm probably not going to senior Prom Lauren," I smiled widely and extra fake.

"Edward taking someone else?" she chuckled enjoying the satisfaction.

"You seem to be out of the loop Lauren. Edward and I are getting married after school. Not only are we back together but, we're better than ever. So you can cancel your plans to stalk him."

I turned from the girl annoyed with her and myself. For some reason Lauren had the power to get under my skin. She knew which buttons to press and how hard to press them. Fortunately for her, I had learned how to ignore people and Alice was in this class.

"Did I miss anything?" Alice asked as she slid in her seat just in time for the bell to ring.

"You did. I'm guessing you are late on purpose?"

"Well Lauren deserved it so," Alice laughed turning slightly towards the girl in question.

I felt bad about the altercation with Lauren. She seemed withdrawn for the rest of the period. The girl didn't ask her usual sarcastic questions or talk with Jessica. So, when it was time for lunch, I held my breath as Lauren stood in line behind me.

"Look we're leaving school in a couple of months. I just don't want us to hate each other or whatever," Lauren whispered trying to be inconspicuous.

"I don't hate you Lauren," I replied turning around slightly. "I just want this rivalry or what ever it is to be over."

"Me too," she answered softly.

We moved over towards the cashier. It felt like a weight was being lifted from my shoulders.

"So are you really getting married after we graduate?" Lauren questioned.

"Yeah, I am," I nodded. The reality that I was growing up so fast was sinking in.

"I thought it was just a rumor. Wow," Lauren l responded lost in thought.

"Well, bye," I waved taking my lunch and leaving Lauren stunned.

I wasn't sure if the apology and truce was genuine but, I was willing to give it a chance. Maybe if I was over it, Lauren was too. Weirder things had happened. Yet, there was a part of me that doubted the girl's motives.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I was surprised to find Jacob waiting for me in the living room after Edward dropped me off.

"You're back!" Jacob exclaimed pulling me into a bear hug. He was so warm it felt nice to hug my best friend, it felt like forever since I had seen him.

"That I am, and somehow you're bigger Jake!" I laughed happy that my oldest best friend was visiting.

"How's it going back on the reservation?" I inquired eager to learn what I had missed these last few days.

"Weird. It's like everyone's pairing up. Sam and Leah's cousin Emily are... well..."

"Wait Emily's here? And with Sam? What have I missed?" I questioned sitting down on my couch. Jacob sighed taking Charlie's chair across from me.

"Leah's Dad's not doing so well. He collapsed after the first meeting we had with Edward. I'm not sure the two events are connected but, Emily came up to help out. And well..."

"Poor Leah," I gasped without thinking.

"Yeah," Jacob added pushing his hair back. "And so now it's like everywhere I go it's like some twisted version of the movie Groundhog Day. Except, instead of living the same day over and over again someone knew magically falls for one another. It's the bond."

"The bond?"

Jacob nodded rubbing his eyes. He seemed tired, as if he stayed up all night.

"My people, when they flip and then meet the one, that's it, They've bonded for life. And well, it's obvious that's not what Leah and I were, or what her and Sam were."

"Oh. I'm sorry Jake," I sighed taking my friend's hand for a moment.

"Me too, I think it would have been easier you know, if Sam and Leah were meant for each other? Now, I have to experience what she's going through as well as hide how I feel. Personally I have to say, this love thing sucks."

I laughed letting go of his hand, "Tell me about it."

"And the way he is with Leah, the way he treats her it's like she means nothing and never meant anything to him. I can't stand it. I want to rip him to shreds Bells."

"Jake!" I exclaimed then sighed as my friend shook with anger.

"Well anyway that's why I'm here."

"To tell me you want to kill Sam?"

Jacob calmed a bit leaning back against the couch. "That and to hang out with my best friend."

"Sounds more like you're watching over me while Edward is hunting with his family." I joked, causing Jacob to shake his head.

"That, and also you're supposed to help me get over this. I thought about it Bella, and the only one who can get me out of this funk is you. So congratulations, now make me better," he finished tucking his hands behind his head as he leaned back on the couch.

"Right and how do I do that exactly Jake? Play catch? A pig's ear?"

"Actually I'd prefer a rawhide bone… but really I was thinking you could take me into Seattle and be my wing man or in this case girl." He smiled satisfied with himself.

"And why would I do that? I don't know if you haven't noticed Jacob, but we're kind of in the middle of an invasion!"

Jacob waved my terror off like a fly that had gotten too close.

"This is Forks Washington Bells. When are we not in the middle of an invasion? I swear we're on top of some Hellmouth or something," my friend laughed.

Jacob loved Buffy the Vampire Slayer growing up. He had a poster of Sarah Michelle Gellar on his wall for years..

"Sure we'll just wait for the chosen one and everything will be okay," I laughed teasing my friend.

"We have plenty of time to freak out. Besides when did you become a forty year old lady? Come on, I just want to get out of this town. Please Bells. "

I rolled my eyes leading my best friend upstairs. "Let me grab a sweater. It's freezing out."

"I'm nabbing your iPod," Jacob answered pushing past me to my room.

It was as if time jumped for my friend and me. In those brief moments, I felt like we were kids again. We had grown up so close his house was like my house and vice versa. I felt completely safe and at peace with Jacob. It was funny how we had that affect on one another.

I joked with Jacob as we drove aimlessly down the highway. My tall friend insisted on picking our destination. As we neared a familiar road, I knew where we were headed. When we were kids, Jacob, the twins and I, would beg our parents to take us out to the Fair. It was the best part of fall, the candy apples, cotton candy and creaky old amusement ride.

"Of all the places you wanted to go Jacob, why here?" I asked as we parked outside of the Seattle fair. You could hear the music in the distance as the carnival rides spun to the corny tinny music.

"You honestly don't remember Bella?" my friend asked jumping down from the truck as I followed.

I shook my head taking a deep breath. You could smell the cotton candy, popcorn and various other fair foods mixed in. The air also had a tinge of moisture from the afternoon rain shower. Otherwise, it was a perfect night for the fair.

"I remember you used to beg our parents to take us to the fair every year but..."

"Exactly and we would always have fun and forget about our troubles, so where else would I take you? Besides, I can protect you too. Edward-"

I knew it!" I cried turning on my friend as we approached the ticket line. "Edward asked you to watch me!"

"Well no. Not exactly. He was going to stay and wait until the others fed but, I told him I'd hang out with you. Because, Bella, I wanted to hang out with you. Excuse me for actually wanting my oldest and best friend all to myself." He shrugged turning from me. The guilt washed over my shoulders as I play punched him.

"What's the guilt trip for Jake? Jeeze, let's have fun. I fully intend on going on the Spider five times this year," I announced breaking the tension.

"Five times? Bells you threw up after 3 times."

"Yeah well, go for five; hope for four," I laughed pulling my friend towards the booth.

For a few hours, it felt like it used to between Jake and I. Like we were twelve and ten years old, left alone for the first time at the Carnival. Of course, that day Jacob looked more like a college student and me in junior high but still, it was a good day. He was so much taller than I was, the change into a wolf had made my friend look closer to twenty-one than I did to eighteen. When my legs started to ache it was time for the Ferris Wheel. I used to hate the ride, especially with Jacob who would swing the cart back and forth while we were mid-air. After I punched him two years ago for swinging the cart in the Ferris wheel, there hasn't been a repeat performance.

"Do I even need to go over the rules?" I asked my best-friend.

Embarrassed, Jacob shook his head waiting for my lead. We stepped into a blue cart and were locked in by the attendant.

"It's beautiful up here," I commented as the Ferris wheel stopped and Jacob sighed. I turned towards my friend elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oww, what was that for?" Jacob asked pretending I had actually hurt him.

"You're sulking Jake. What's up?"

My friend turned towards the black sky, taking his time before answering me. "I need to get over Leah, like fast."

This for some reason made me laugh, Jake turned slowly towards me not at all amused. "I'm sorry but, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, I'm not meant for anyone at the reservation. So I was thinking, where would there be plenty of girls close to our age? This is the first place I thought of."

"Okay fine. So what, you want me to help you reel them in?"

"Have you done this before Bells?" he joked as the ride began to descend and then stop.

"No, but I do have cable Jake. Maybe we should try getting you on The Bachelor: Teen Wolf Edition," I laughed.

"I've actually thought about that," my friend teased.

"Okay, so how will you know when you've found the right girl? I mean has anyone told you what it's supposed to feel like or-?"

My friend took a deep breath narrowing his eyes.. "They said there's this undeniable connection you know? Kind of like you and me but, romantically," he joked.

"Gee thanks Jake," I rolled my eyes as we reached the end of the ride.

Jacob had a point. The fair was filled with teenagers. Hormones were raging and girls out number guys at least two to one. I tried to think like Jacob would. There were looks and personality to watch for.

"Okay how about her?" I pointed towards a cute blonde who was whispering with her friends by the ring toss..

"Not into blondes," Jake answered turning to get a drink.

"Okay, then tell me what kind of girl you're into Jake."

"Brown or black hair, sweet smile, nice...." he looked up towards the sky a half moon was high in the air. I almost expected my friend to howl sadly over his lost love.

"So someone who looks like Leah?" I asked annoyed.

"And you," he whispered but I heard him.

The last comment made me smile. It was nice to know Jacob looked for girls that reminded him of me. It was flattering and a good feeling. My mind began to wander to an alternate possibility and for a moment I questioned everything.

"Jake?" I called as my friend pretended he didn't hear me. What do you think would have happened if the Cullen's hadn't come to Forks?"

My best friend looked at me intrigued by the idea. "You would have married Mike Newton and I would have maybe gotten Leah?"

I shook my head annoyed. "I wouldn't have married Mike Newton, Jake, come on!"

"Okay you're right I wouldn't want you to marry him anyway." My friend shook the subject away and I was happy to oblige. The truth was we both didn't want to think of what ifs. No matter what, the Cullens had given the power to the Quileutes to protect themselves and were a true asset to Forks.

"All right there we go," I pointed towards a tall brunette who was eyeing a booth filled with hand made jewelry.

"She's too tall and vain, Bella look at those clothes and that hair. How long do you think it took her to do her hair? I like girls more natural."

"Howling at the moon natural?" I poked my friend as we walked down the dirt aisles.

"The wolf jokes are really entertaining Bella. Have I told you that tonight?" he teased taking the drink away from me.

"You love me," I laughed walking towards a group of giggly girls. I hadn't noticed Jacob wasn't next to me. When I turned, he had this far away look on his face. "Earth to Black, come in!"

My friend blinked his eyes a few times before turning the charm on. I had caught him off guard. The last year we had both grown up, but also grown slightly apart. He never thought of me as a girl. Yet, the more he thought of me, the perfect girl I came to mind. It was difficult for him to understand why this was happening.

"So who do we have here?" he asked smiling at a group of girls.

There was a petite brunette smiling with her friends. They seemed down to earth and her hair was in a ponytail. She looked our way blushing at the sight of Jacob. The girl was wearing a corduroy skirt and an argyle sweater. I wasn't sure if Alice would approve but, she was cute. Jacob grinned at the brunette sending her friends into fits of giggles.

"Get in there Jacob. There's about ten chances your soul mate might be over there."

He looked at me with a funny expression. "Right, I'm going in."

I watched as Jacob worked the girls over turning their faces crimson and flirting shamelessly. It was funny to watch honestly. I was almost proud of how quickly the girls pulled out their cell phones, exchanging numbers with my best friend. After about ten minutes, Jacob started to detach from the ameba, winking at some of the girls before jogging towards me. I had bought a large bag of cotton candy and lost ten dollars attempting to win a five dollar stuffed bear.

"Nothing?" I inquired as he leaned towards me grabbing a fist full of the sugary pillow.

"All a bust, but some of them are cute," he chuckled stuffing his face.

"This may be easier if you had an actual wingman instead of a wingwoman," I joked turning towards Jacob.

"Who like Quil? Those guys would be too busy drooling to actually help me. Besides, I told you Bella, I wanted to hang out with you."

Jacob bumped me, urging me to follow him as we walked around the fairgrounds.

"So you think Alice is right? Can we really get your tribe to agree to the treaty in time?"

Jacob shrugged looking at the sky again as he washed down the sugar with some soda. "I think, they have no choice but, they like to pretend they do. It's tribe politics Bells. They're going to drag their feet but eventually I'll control the pack."

I smiled turning from my best friend. He did not seem his age at that moment. Jacob was confident and even borderline cocky. "So is that a yes?"

My tall friend laughed. He then turned quickly with his nose in the air.

"What the hell?"

"What is it Jake?" I questioned, slightly afraid.

He sniffed the air for a few moments turning towards the West and then back East. I waited patiently trying to avoid causing a scene by acting on my impulse. The fair was filled with people watching, a teen freaking out right then would have been a bad idea. After one of the longest minutes of silence, his muscles relaxed and Jacob looked towards me. He looked far away, possibly communicating with the tribe through their connected conscience.

"Sorry Bella, I thought... I smelled something."

"Like what?" I questioned fear evident on my face.

He smiled trying to ease the situation. "It's nothing. I'm having the others circle the area just in case. So how am I supposed to get over Leah Clearwater?" he joked shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets. The subject change worked and I eased walking side by side with my friend again.

"Well as cliché as it is... you find another girl," Jacob smirked making me laugh.

"What?"

"That is exactly what Edward suggested. You two talk about me or something?" he scoffed kicking a stone under a plastic tent.

"No, you and Edward talk a lot though now huh?"

My friend shrugged taking a deep breath as we passed a booth selling pulled beef sandwiches. "We both understand the connection. You know it's different with the others. They treat it like a cool cell phone or whatever. But, Edward gets it. He's the only one who understands the burden as well as the gift."

I couldn't help but laugh dryly as Jacob turned towards me incredulous. "I'm sorry it's just, I guess in my mind the two people I never thought would get along is you and Edward. I mean by nature you're destined enemies.."

My friend nodded trying to come up with some sort of explanation. "It's like that sometimes. I mean when he explained what he did to you, even after you told me, I wanted to rip him into pieces. I mean literally, I envisioned ripping him into tiny, little, pieces. Yet..."

"Wait," I interrupted, "you talked to Edward about what happened between us after I specifically asked you not to? Jacob!"

The dark boy shook his head waving my worries away as if they were little nothings. "Look you're my best friend and like a sister to me. I had to set him straight but, then I saw the way he was beating himself up over it and... Whatever, he's not like the legends okay? They're not soulless bloodsuckers at least not all of them. "

"Well I'm sure Rosalie would love to hear that you don't think she's a soulless bloodsucker," I joked kicking my friend playfully.

"Well she scares me a little bit."

"She should. Yeah, when you really get to know her thought, Rosalie is nothing like she seems. She's quite an enigma really."

"So she's not a cold hearted bitch who would rip my heart out if she could?" he grunted rolling his eyes.

"Depends on if she felt threatened," I surmised shrugging.

"Wow, beautiful and fierce," he laughed.

"Wait, you don't… have a thing for Rosalie, do you?" I inquired laughing slightly.

"It would be a shock if I didn't. Don't worry, neither Edward or Jasper's telling Emmett."

"Good, that is not a fight I want to see," I replied shaking my head.

The idea of two boys whom I thought of as my brothers fighting over a woman was scary. Especially, if that said woman was Rosalie. I wanted Jacob to fall in love and feel it in return. The very prospect that the girl of Jacob's dreams could be Rosalie was just not feasible. I looked up lost in thought to see my best friend staring completely amused.

"You are completely out of it right now Bells! Me and Rosalie… I can see the wheels turning, don't worry," Jacob finished laughing.

"You are such a brat sometimes Jake. I'm so tired. Have we even come close to getting you over Leah?" I inquired watching my friend's face fall.

"I had actually forgotten all about her Bella, thanks," he responded dryly.

Good job Bella Swan, nothing like throwing subject 'horrid' in your best friend's face. Why don't you rip his bleeding heart out while you're at it, I chided silently.

"I'm sorry, how about a nice candy apple? Your heart will be racing so fast from all the sugar you're bound to forget again!" I laughed jogging towards a booth close by.

Jacob watched me silently for a minute before joining my side. Despite his bravado my best friend was nervous for the treaty, the fight, actually, everything. He was a warrior preparing for his first battle. The nerves would die after the first fight. It was just getting there that was the problem. Maybe he thought that one day, the earth would split open and his mate would emerge from its depths. He was the leader of the Pack, there had to be a legendary beginning and end for him. Jacob after all couldn't do great things like he was destined to do alone.

We sat silently on the ride home, Jacob still deep in thought while I cranked up the radio. I wondered if the trip had done some good. At least Jacob seemed to have forgotten Leah for a few hours. When I dropped my friend off at the Reservation I saw the pack waiting for him. They knew where he went and why he was there. It was odd to watch the numerous pairs of eyes reflecting my headlights as I drove away from Jacob's house. This is who we were now, Jacob was a big deal and I was the girl who brought it all upon them.


	11. Chapter 10: Let's get together

AN: My editor and I are on diff schedules so please excuse the long wait. I took a slight sabbatical and thought I could get away with it but it seems there are some fans of this story out there. Sorry for the wait. Just so you know this chapter isn't fully edited because I'm still waiting, so with that said chapter 10. When I get it back from my editor it will be updated with corrections (minor).

**10 Let's get together **

I wasn't by any means a leader when I was younger. No-one ever said hey let's ask Bella Swan, or what would Bella do? No, I was usually the one to go with the flow and at least try to appease those around me. That's what made my friendship with Jacob so easy. He was a natural leader, had these ideas and ways to execute them while I was still trying to wrap my head around everything.

Therefore, when Jacob told me about the meeting he had requested with the elders I was hesitant. My friend on the other hand, looked confident. He saw this meeting as a preliminary and necessary evil. In Jacob's mind the matter was already settled, the pack would follow him. It was just in his best interest to get the Elder council behind him beforehand.

The Elders didn't enjoy their fall from power. When had Sam first begun to flip, they knew their time was over. Eventually, a stable leader of the pack would emerge and their hold over the tribe would be limited. It was a hard pill to swallow, especially having to look at the same face that was just in diapers years ago, tell them how things would be. Jacob Black was destined to lead yet, that still didn't make listening to this fifteen year old any less awkward.

The boy looked, carried himself and acted like a man. As he stood in front of the room addressing the tribe, some people shifted uncomfortably. Jacob knew the power he held over everyone. His mannerisms, even the way he looked at others had changed. It was a new era and this was the way it had to be.

"As the leader of the pack I say we have to join with the Cullens now. There is no time for counsel meetings and discussions. They have the knowledge we need to defend our land and our people. If we work together, we can eradicate the constant fear we live in," Jacob pleaded standing up to the dismay of the elders.

"I say we do it!" Seth agreed stepping forward next to Jacob.

The boy had grown taller in a short time. His small frame gave way to his new form. He was on the cusp of flipping, any day now the boy would have his pelt. He would have followed Jacob into the depths of any unknown.

"Young one you have no say here, not yet," Billy replied annoyed with the direction of the meeting.

"Why not? My Father is at home barely awake, I am the man of the house now," Seth replied his anger boiling.

"Says who?" Leah asked challenging her brother. "I'm the oldest I've already flipped."

"So you don't think we should help then?" Seth asked

"I didn't say that. I actually agree with Jacob," Leah replied turning towards Jake her eyes didn't quite meet his.

The girl could feel the ebbing of confusion and hurt coming from the boy. Jacob felt for her as she did for Sam. The longing, the pain of rejection she wished they could have been each other's mates. Things would have been so much easier if that was the case. Yet, nothing ever worked out that way, not for her. Leah had a theory that life was never going to be easier for her. She was the only female in the pack, which pretty much cemented her entrance into freakdom.

"Then are you with us?" her little brother asked. Leah met Jacob's eyes before he turned away quickly.

"Look, I realize you think you know what's the best for the pack, but the truth is you've never flipped before." Leah started addressing the Elders. Jacob stood back a bit, she was amazing and would have made a wonderful mate if they were meant to be. "We follow Jacob, wherever he goes and I say it's about time you fall in line."

It was unusual to see a sixteen-year-old girl talk to a room of adults as if she were their equal. Yet, that's what she was. The first female to flip and have a second nature was something highly revered. With her father sick and Leah being the eldest, she now had a place at the elder table if she wished to take it. The girl was the type to take it, another natural born leader. Leah was fast, witty and beautiful. Lately she had been a shell of herself but at that moment, she was a vision.

"You are just a pup," one of the elders replied. Jacob didn't see who it was, his focus was on Leah.

"At least I have a second nature. Maybe you haven't realized this yet but we are the future of this tribe. We protect your hides, so I suggest you let us do our job. Grant Jacob the permission, it is my will."

The Elders looked to each other defeated. They knew Leah was right, this meeting was called out of respect. It was their turn to return the gesture. If the council were to refuse Jacob would have taken over by force.

"Very well," Billy finally answered turning back towards his son. "We agree and are at your mercy. But beware, the Cold Ones are not like us. The Cullens may be trusted but the others ... that remains to be seen Son. Don't let your guard down for one instant."

Jacob turned away from his father hiding a smirk before meeting his gaze.

"I know what's best for the pack and this tribe. So leave it up to me Pops," Seth laughed following Jacob out of the room. Leah watched for a few moments following the two boys. Outside the pack waited already aware of the good news. They were just as excited for this fight as Jacob was. The idea of joining forces with the Cullens left a bad taste in their mouth, but still a battle was brewing. This was what they had flipped for, it gave meaning to their dual existence and the thrill was exhilarating.

Waiting for Jacob to send word back was like watching water boil. Edward knew I was going to be anxious and picked me up early that afternoon to spend the day worrying by his side. As we gathered in his living room, I could sense something was different about today.

"Carlisle has spoken with Italy," Edward whispered leaning towards me protectively.

"What does that mean?" I asked, the mention of the Volturi causing my pulse to race.

"It means they will let us handle this. For now," he finished sending chills down my spine.

"Edward!"

"I know," he sighed holding me close. "The Denali's are coming to assist us."

"The Denali's?" I asked annoyed and scared. "Just great."

"We need them."

The Denali's, the name should have given me a sense of ease. Nevertheless, with all the good they could do I was still leery. Alice had shared enough of their history to make me nervous with their upcoming arrival. While I was happy they could help, the damage they could cause was also in the back of my mind. Tanya Denali, I had heard the little jokes about the beautiful vampire whom Edward had refused long ago. She was the only Denali who had yet to take a mate, the very idea that she could have been waiting for Edward after all these years made my stomach lurch. She was beautiful no doubt, one of the original Succubus from what I could gather from Emmett.

"Now?" I asked, not bothering to whisper when the Cullens could easily hear me from a distance.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Edward sighed holding my hand tightly.

"It was a last minute decision and I did not want you to worry."

I looked up into my boyfriend's eyes. He hadn't fed in a while, the golden irises receding to a black pool. If he could sleep I feared he would nod off for days. I wasn't sure how well vampires took stress but, Edward had been through it all this year.

"You still should have told me Edward," I chastised as Rosalie looked up from the couch before quickly standing. They had all been so still, listening and collecting their thoughts that the sudden movement was jarring.

"They are here," Edward murmured lowering his head like a dog who had just been reprimanded.

I held my breath as the new Coven entered the Cullen home. I stood close to Edward as they formally greeted Edward still unaware of my presence. "Is the human here?" A tall man asked, his voice had the hint of a accent, it sounded Italian or Spanish.

"She is," Carlise replied. Edward held my hand tighter.

"That's Eleazar, he can sense your powers Bella. Or at least what they will be." he smiled turning towards me. I couldn't see the others, they were behind Eleazar talking with Esme.

"Please my friends come in," Carlisle insisted as the room opened up and I could get a good look at the Denali coven.

Of course they were beautiful as all vampires are. Edward whispered introductions in my ear but there was one face I couldn't tear my gaze from. She was beauty personified and I knew it was Tanya by the look in her eyes when she spotted Edward speaking to me. Her long curly hair fell behind her shoulders perfectly. There was a tint of crimson that sparkled slightly in the sunlight. She looked older than Rosalie perhaps turned in her early twenties. Her lips were ruby red a sign that she had just made a kill, the red in her cheeks made her seem like a porcelain doll.

"and that's Tanya," I interrupted Edward not even listening to him.

"Yes," he replied looking up and greeting the guests.

"Edward," the woman smirked holding her hand out. Edward took is gently turning towards me. Tanya was a woman for sure. She had no insecurities of being turned as a teen or the inhibitions. She was a seductress, even my heart beat erratically as she eyed me up and down. I wasn't even competition I was a preliminary snack before she took on the real challenge.

"This is My Bella," Edward grinned brightly at me. My boyfriend emphasized the word 'my' and it wasn't lost on the woman before us. I wondered how he could even refuse Tanya let alone introduce me as if I was comparable.

"So you are Bella Swan?" the beautiful vampire grinned, her white teeth looked antagonizing even against the rubied flesh.

"Tanya," I replied gripping Edward's hand tighter, he responded by pulling me slightly away and acknowledging the entire Coven.

It was as if I had stepped into an old film with the most beautiful stars. I was merely a spectator as they spoke quickly and quietly all trying to gather information that was too sensitive to share over the phone. Alice was at my side the moment Edward was called over to speak with Carlilse.

"Quite a spectacle don't you think?" she whispered comically. The entire room could hear her, there was no need for whispering.

"Where will they stay?" I inquired turning towards my friend who smiled knowingly.

"We have a house for them, don't worry Bells. You are hungry, Esme already prepared something." I was pulled towards the kitchen with Alice leading the way. She was right, I was hungry, my stomach growled just as I sat down at the counter.

"What's going to happen Alice?" I inquired. It was the first time I had ever asked her that. My friend wasn't a magic eight ball but I still needed to know what she did, that was paramount.

"They're coming," she answered vaguely handing me a plate. I smiled staring at what was to be my lunch. Vegetable lasagna, it was one of my favorites and Esme had perfected her recipe.

"How many?" I questioned taking my fork and napkin.

"Enough," Rosalie answered with Emmett trailing behind her. "I'm guessing you two couldn't stand to be in there either?"

Emmett laughed sitting on the other side of me as Rosalie took to my right. "They couldn't smell ya Bells," the boy added smirking. "You're all they're talking about."

Rosalie made a face rolling her eyes, "That and the fact that we're about to have a slew of new vampires invading."

Emmett grinned. He loved the fight, he shook in anticipation of it. The very idea of a slew of new young vampires coming to Forks was enough to make him feel alive again. The idea of fighting side by side with Jacob's Tribe made it even more exciting. Jacob and Emmett had been training together for weeks, the two had become fast friends.

"It's going to be good, you have to see what Kate can do Bells," Emmett laughed standing up quickly.

"Emmett no!" Rosalie ordered but it was too late. I was a toy and Emmett wanted to show me off. "This is her," Emmett laughed introducing me to the tall woman in front of me.

"Kate," she replied. Her long blond hair fell under her shoulders it was straight and light like a tree elf. Holding out her hand the woman smirked waiting for me to take it. I did tentively as her smile fell. Emmett whooped in excitement as Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"I told you!" the boy called out to his brother. Jasper shook his head in defeat.

"I don't understand," I looked to Emmett and then to Rosalie who rolled her eyes.

"My powers don't seem to work on you Bella Swan," Kate answered turning my attention back to her.

"Your powers?" I asked as she grinned nodding. The woman reached out towards Emmett making the boy recoil in pain.

"Ow, damn!" he cried out rubbing the spot where her finger had just graced his arm.

"Serves you right!" Rosalie chided ushering her husband away from the crowd.

"You are a shield, Eleazar was right about you. Very interesting and still human," she was talking at me and not to me. Her eyes tracing my outline full of wonderment.

"When will you be turned?" she inquired her gaze drifting to Edward. The room fell silent every member all wondering the same.

"Soon!" Alice replied emerging from the kitchen just at the right moment.

"Alice!" Edward chastised exasperated.

A tall man that looked like he was a woodsmen in his other life laughed heartily. His hair was wild and sandy brown.

"It cannot be helped Edward," his sister replied coiling her arm through mine.

"She's going to be powerful," Kate added. Alice tilted her chin up almost in defiance.

"She will be," the two stared at each other for a moment some kind of unspoken conversation taking place.

"I should take Bella home," Edward announced moving quickly towards me.

"I'll take her!" his sister offered not letting go of my arm.

"Alice, please." Edward met the small girl's eyes for a moment and she released her grip.

It wasn't until we were half way to my house before Edward spoke. "Perhaps I should have prepared you better for that Bella."

I turned towards my boyfriend. He seemed tense unable to read my thoughts was like hell for him.

"How could you Edward? How do you even begin to prepare someone to meet another vampire coven," I smiled trying to inject humor. "Besides, I think at this point nothing can shock me."

Edward smiled shifting the car into a higher gear as he sped down the road.

"Kate tried," he laughed as I narrowed my gaze.

"She did? So that's her power. Tanya is very beautiful. I'm not sure why you turned her down."

My boyfriend looked down for a moment before back towards the road.

"Is she?" he asked finally turning towards me.

I nodded slowly, filled with jealousy.

"She's perfect, and she's stayed without a mate for this long Edward."

He sighed pushing his foot down harder, speeding up. The scenery became more and more unfocused as we cruised past.

"If you could only see yourself Bella, the way I see you." My boyfriend took my hand squeezing it gently and reassuringly.

After Edward had dropped me off he had to go back to finish with the Denalis. It was odd to watch him go, when I was so used to him staying by my side. Jacob was still in his meeting and if all went well, the entire pack would be fighting with us. I had to have hope, there was no way this could be done without them.

Jacob would fight with us, that much I was sure of. Yet, with the elders behind him it would make the fight official. I was alone in the house for the next few hours. Renee was still out for the day and of course, my father wouldn't be home until after her. As I sat up in my room, I played with the icons on my laptop loading some of the pictures I had taken in Maryland. The cemetery, Alice's old house, even the plantation where her father had been raised. It was all surreal. I should have been anxious or frightened. Yet even with Jacob and Edward far away, I felt protected. I had tried to describe the feeling to Edward. The dreams of being watched, the shadows below my bedroom window at night. What should have been a nightmare calmed me, I felt safe.

My boyfriend worried that my dreams had seeped into reality. That there was something I wasn't telling him. He would stare out my window some nights, hoping to catch a glimpse of what I had described. So far, to him, they were merely visions of a tired human. I knew it was more, it had to be. Sometimes when I was alone, I would stare out the same window lost in thought.

It was hard for Edward to leave me. He hated when we weren't together. I could sense his urgency to return to my side, it was thoughtful and endearing. Yet, sometimes I basked in the privacy. To the Cullens and now even Jacob I was fragile, weak and I felt like an outsider to their world of supernatural. But, in my own home, alone or with my parents it was a different story.

When Edward had made it home that night, he was greeted with worried stares.

"How is she?" Esme asked her maternal instincts were always in affect.

"She'll be fine," Edward replied taking her hand for a moment.

"I know you hate leaving her alone Son," Carlisle replied looking at Edward with understanding.

"Jacob just called, they're in," Emmett announced holding his cellphone up for proof.

"Jacob?" Tanya asked slightly intrigued. Is that what the wolf's name is? Is he attractive?" she turned to Rosalie who rolled her eyes annoyed with the woman's presence.

"If you enjoy the smell of wet dog," the younger girl replied.

"Well that all depends," Tanya smiled licking her lips at the prospect of Jacob.

Tanya was always thinking about men. The look on Edward's face had told her all she needed to know. No matter how many tricks she tried, he was gone to her. If there was any shred of hope before, it was now completely gone. The woman should have known as much last year when the Cullens had come to their aid. Nevertheless, that was the thing with Tanya. She wasn't used to the word no, didn't understand it or accept it. Yet, there was something about this trip that seemed final. She had let the idea of Edward being her mate go, it was finally over.

"You can see for yourself," Alice chimed in sitting on the couch holding Jasper as the others spoke around them.

"He's close," Edward announced looking towards the door.

The vampires in the room turned their noses to the air. The Denali's braced themselves, the smell of a Skinwalker was new to them. Their natural instinct was to flee or fight. They had heard all of the stories. Fighting against their wills the new coven stood still, as Carlisle opened the door to greet Jacob. The boy was just changing back to his human form. He did so with the greatest of ease, the most skilled of his pack.

"I see we have company today," Jacob joked.

He was half-naked, his torn jeans hung against his taught hips. Tanya took him in, loving everything about the boy. He was broad shouldered, smelled rugged and wild like her dinner from last night but in human form. If her blood was still pumping, she knew she would have blushed at that moment. He was something new and a challenge.

The boy looked up holding his breath at the room full of vampires, double what he was used to. "Jacob, this is the Denali's," Edward introduced the boy as Emmett walked towards his friend hoping for some exorcise later.

"Good to have you here," the boy replied surveying the room. His instinct was to guess how many of the newcomers he could take out before they bit him.

"There won't be any need for that Jake," Edward warned causing Emmett to chuckle.

"Can't be helped," the boy shrugged.

"What can't?" Tanya asked walking forward making herself known to the boy.

Jacob couldn't help but swallow hard. He was used to beautiful vampires but none that looked at him this way. Rosalie usually wanted to kill him. This one seemed to have something different on her mind entirely.

"Oh, I ... uh?" Jacob looked to Emmett who was holding in a snicker.

"Tanya," she held out her hand as she had done with Edward. Jacob looked at it for a moment before taking her cold hand in his and shook it.

"You're so hot," she laughed grasping his hand a little longer than normal.

"They run a fever," Carlisle explained.

"Do they?" Tanya asked. She was flirting shamelessly causing Jacob to look around in shock.

He had expected a cold welcome, but not a beautiful vivacious vampire to seduce him.

"Can I see you change?" the woman asked quirking an eyebrow. Emmett finally snickered audibly.

"Tanya some tact?" Carmen chastised tilting her head at the boy who had just stunk up the room.

"Not now Carmen," the woman replied surveying her newest prey.

"There will be plenty of time to see that," Emmett laughed wrapping his arm around Jacob's shoulders and walking him to the other side of the room.

"I hope so," she commented under her breath watching Jacob walk away from her.

"How soon can they be ready?" Garrett asked, directing the question to Carlisle and not to Jacob. The boy was used to the disrespect, he let it slide as Edward tensed trying to block all the voices from flooding his own thoughts.

"My pack is ready for whatever, whenever," Jacob answered locking his jaw as Emmett pat his back.

"And what exactly can they do?" Eleazar asked, turning towards Jacob unable to read his abilities.

"Why don't we give them a demonstration?" Emmett offered heading towards the sliding doors that led to the backyard.

Carlilse smiled nodding to his son.

Tanya looked pleased as the vampires walked outside to get an idea of what the Skinwalkers were capable of. "Finally some action."

Emmett took off his shirt as Jacob grabbed for his pants. He was wary of Tanya's eyes watching his every move. She had set her sights on the boy and he knew it, could feel it. As he shifted into his wolven form, the vampire became even more enthused. She jumped from the porch where the others were watching and approached the chocolate wolf. Jacob watched as she approached him, her hand held out begging to stroke his fur. When her coldness met his coat, he shuddered a bit.

"It's amazing, I can feel him inside," she laughed leaning in close whispering in Jacob's furry ear. "Show me something wolf."

Jacob patiently waited for her to move away before he stretched his muscles eager to prove what his pack could do. Emmett was excited for a fight, he stretched his chest broad and wolf like. The two boys had done this so many times they now knew each other's weakness and strengths.

"How many are in the pack?" Eleazar asked as Jacob threw Emmett into a tree the crack echoing through the woods.

"Right now, there's about fifteen that have flipped, but more are coming of age everyday."

"And he's the Alpha?" the dark haired vampire inquired.

"He is, nearly killed the previous Alpha to prove it," Carlisle finished turning to his friend.

"They are created to kill us, you do realize that?" Eleazar added.

Carlisle laughed dryly shrugging. "Then it's a good thing they're are on our side,"

Eleazar smiled turning back to the fight as Jacob and Emmett out of breath circled each other ready to pounce.

"Boys! Demonstration is over, come inside."

Emmett turned towards his father as Jacob tackled him to the ground pinning him down.

"Come on Jake, that's cheating!" Emmett called out as Jacob back flipped off the large vampire changing back into his human form laughing.

"Fair is fair Emmett," the younger boy smirked.

"Yeah when I'm distracted, I call redo!"

Jacob shook his head pulling his pants on as he walked away from his friend.

"You can't call redo, you told me that last time!"

The vampires smirked as they listened to the two friends argue outside.

"It seems your family has become quite acquainted with them, how trustworthy are they exactly?" Eleazar asked walking into the kitchen. The room was a prop as far as he was concerned, he eyed it annoyed grimacing as Carlisle countered his statement.

"This is their home as much as it is ours. They'll fight with us not because we ask but because it's in their tribe's best interest to do so."

"And because I tell them to," Jacob added swinging his feet over the railing of the porch. The twenty foot jump was an easy feet and he was met with Emmett who had made the jump a moment behind him.

Eleazar turned to Carlisle his eyebrow perked up with a slight smile on his face.

"He's a brave pup I'll give him that."

Jacob smirked as Emmett tried to trip him on his way into the house.

"Boys, please," Esme chided glad the demonstration was finally over.

"You texted Bella," Edward confirmed with Jacob, the boy's smirk fell for an instant before he answered.

"That's a bad habit you have Cullen, I told you to stay out of my head."

"You know Bella as well?" Tanya asked moving closer to the two boys her eyes searching theirs for some clue to the story.

"They're childhood friends," Edward admitted locking his jaw causing Jacob to shake his head.

"Best friends," the russet skinned boy corrected. The hair on his back stood on end as Tanya approached. She had a sexual energy that made his instincts kick in. She was a temptress, he had never been affected quite this way before.

"Interesting, and you two are vying for her affections?" Tanya guessed incorrectly causing Jacob to grimace and Edward to sigh.

"She's like sister to me, just ... no."

I was at home attempting to write the story that was ruminating in my head. It wasn't coming out, the stubborn words refused to form as I stared at the white screen annoyed. Jacob had just called excited and on his way to the Cullens. He had good news, it should have excited me or at least calmed my nerves. Instead, I felt like this made everything final. Full of apprehension and fear I laid down trying to nap before Edward's return.

Like one of those half awake nightmares I was frozen in fear when Edward shook me awake. He stood over me his amber orbs searching every feature for some hint as to what I was dreaming about.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I wasn't sure what had happened. Peering over a the clock I realized how much time had passed, two hours felt like a small moment.

"I'm, fine ..." I answered looking around the room, the dream had seemed so real. Edward followed my gaze, his nose in the air searching for something out of place.

"Someone was here, in my room watching me sleep. But, it wasn't you Edward!" I tried to explain the dream clearly with every passing word Edward's face dropped more and more.

"No-one was here Bella, I just came through the window myself. It was another dream."

I nodded slowly but my heart sped up. It wasn't just a dream, I had awoken that much I was sure of. There was someone there, watching me as Edward had so many times. It wasn't creepy, but jarring. I was stuck in-between consciousness and a dreamlike state unable to process the figure before me. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished leaving me dumbfounded.

"I was dreaming again," I sighed sitting up, my Mac still warm laid next to me.

Edward smirked, the smile barely reaching his eyes, "Remind me not to leave you alone Bells. Did you get any writing done?"

I shook my head, the frustration of being unable to write for the last few months bubbling up. My boyfriend grinned cupping my face in his cold hands. He felt good, calming as he kissed my forehead gently then my cheeks and finally settling on my lips. He was so cautious and apprehensive. His own desire to protect me conflicted with his need to be with me as a man. I could feel the turmoil within him as he sighed pulling away. His hands softly holding me close to him.

"You're tired I'm sure," he urged laying me down next to him as I snuggled closer my head on his shoulder.

"How did the Denali's like Jake?" I laughed closing my eyes as the memory of the recent dream ebbed.

"I believe Tanya might be taken with him," he chuckled causing my eyes to open quickly.

"My Jacob! Edward!" he shook his head running his hands through my hair.

"Don't worry, they have already spoken to her about it. She knows why she is here."

I sighed unable to keep my eyes open any longer. "I don't trust her."

"I do," Edward retorted kissing my eyelids as I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
